Rompecorazones
by Wissh
Summary: Ella lo amaba, si tal cursi afirmación pudiera conceptualizar sus sentimientos. Entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil para él notarlo? ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer! ¿¡Escribírselo en la frente, gritárselo a todo el mundo, enviarle una lechuza! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer, maldición!
1. Chapter 1

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. _

**Rompecorazones**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Ella lo amaba, si tal cursi afirmación podría conceptualizar sus sentimientos. Entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil para él notarlo? ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?! ¿¡Escribírselo en la frente, gritárselo a todo el mundo, enviarle una lechuza?! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer, maldición?!_

* * *

**I**

Los planes, cuando no son debidamente meditados en un principio, tienen una particular manía por arruinarse. Y para muestra, un botón: allí estaba ella, en la peor cita de la historia. Y eso, incluso para la poseedora del repertorio de citas más nulo de sus primas ―después de Rose, claro―, se veía a leguas de lo obvio que era. ¿Qué podría decir? Acababa de descubrirle un nuevo significado al _aburrirse-como-una-ostra _desde el inicio de la eterna media hora que llevaba sentada en esa silla; parpadeando más de la cuenta ―porque sus amigas le aseguraron que con ello ya se lo había comprado―, y pensando en una manera creativa y eficaz de huir sin necesidad de verse como si corriera por su vida. ¡Pero es que estaba brutalmente aburrida! Y precisamente cuando en ese día Hogsmeade estaba tan bonito. El sol brillaba al fin luego de semanas de cielos muy grises, el pasto y las piedras de los caminos de la villa se mostraban limpios de nieve y la cerveza de mantequilla que degustaba estaba sencillamente deliciosa. Sin mencionar la tristeza que le embargaba al recordar que Rose había sido infinitamente gentil en cederle el honor de estrenar aquellas bellísimas botas de cuña y terciopelo color café que recibió en Navidad.

Ahogando un suspiro, les echó una mirada cargada de culpabilidad por debajo de la mesa. Y pensar que Rose no puso peros cuando le pidió los zapatos, alegando que se desperdiciarían en su baúl de tanto recibir polvo y desaires. Bueno, Lily se sentía como si el desinteresado detalle que su prima tuvo con ella hubiera sido pisoteado de la manera más cruel posible, porque justo en ese instante no hacía otra cosa que desperdiciar una buenísima oportunidad de lucir los espectaculares zapatos que jamás habrían tenido la oportunidad de embellecer una caminata de seguir bajo la posesión de Rose.

―…entonces mi padre me advirtió que si ambicionaba algún día a heredar su puesto en el Ministerio, debía de…

―¿Pyle? ―El chico no parecía para nada habituado al hecho de ser interrumpido en pleno discurso de "seducción", pero Lily estaba desesperada. Había dos misiones por cumplir. Una: ir al baño. Dos: salir huyendo antes de que las inquietas manos de Gary rompieran la barrera de su espacio personal, y ella no tuviera otra opción que hacerle ese complicada llave al cuello que su hermano James tuvo el placer de enseñarle el verano pasado―. Disculpa, pero tengo que ir…

Y ahí estaban.

Después de todo, su plan no había resultado una "completa" calamidad. Allí estaban, justo como lo había planeado concienzudamente, señal de que sus silenciosas súplicas de auxilio habían sido escuchadas. Primero fue Albus, quien entrando a Las Tres Escobas llevaba una atribulada expresión en el rostro, como si los zapatos le apretaran o el hecho de haber salido de Hogwarts le "apretara" del mismo modo; luego entró Evangeline, la bonita amiga de Rose y futura ―Lily podría venderse a sí misma si eso no llegara a pasar― novia de su hermano mayor, quien no parecía notar que el Albus al cual le hablaba parecía querer desaparecer y hacerse invisible; y por último entró Rose, haciendo escándalo como le era habitual con su melódica risa, seguida de un risueño Lysander y…

Un momento. ¿Qué…?

―¿Potter, te sientes bien? ―preguntó Gary.

Era un poco difícil saberlo. Porque por un momento habría creído que estaba contando mal, pero… No, no estaba equivocaba: Albus, Eva, Rose, Lysander y… ¿Dónde estaba?

―¿Sucede algo malo? ―Eso de ser ignorado también era nuevo para el chico. Pero haber conseguido que Lily Potter aceptara su invitación le había ganado la envidia, el respeto, la admiración y varios galeones del bolsillo de sus amigos. Lo mejor era guardarse sus comentarios y hacer cómo quien no nota que la cita ha agonizado de muerte cerebral.

Obviamente Lily no escuchó al chico. Ver al grupo de su hermano y prima repentinamente incompleto anuló la poca atención que Lily le daba a su terrible cita.

―Gracias por la cerveza de mantequilla, Pyle.

―Pe-pero…

La cosa era así: si había algo que le producía escozor a Lily Luna Potter, era el ser tan guapa, y más allá de serlo, era el hecho de no saber cómo hacer de su "guapacidad" un rasgo más útil que para sólo conseguirle citas con chicos lindos, pero aburridos como una roca. Y pensándolo de ese modo, hasta ella se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando tontadas. ¿Guapa ella? ¿Lily Potter? _¡No me hagan reír! _Un hecho fehaciente era el de no ser precisamente el objetivo de los chicos; ese puesto aún nadie se lo quitaba a su prima Dominique, quien ya llevaba un tiempo egresada de Hogwarts. ¡No! Lo que realmente le rechinaba las tuercas a Lily era el haber aceptado, ciega como un topo, esa estúpida cita con Gary Pyle. ¿Quién la mandaba a antojarse de verse guapa e interesante en la biblioteca? De haber sabido que eso atraería la atención del atractivo prefecto de Hufflepuff…

_¡No tan rápido, belleza! ¿No recuerdas que estabas muy contenta de haber sido invitada a ir a Las Tres Escobas por el inalcanzable Pyle?_ Eso era algo que ella no quería discutir. Ni siquiera con ella misma cuando, entre ceja y ceja, estaba ya el irrefutable fracaso de ese plan. Porque para más inri le entristecía un poco saber que no hacía ni el pobre intento de disfrutar el haberle ganado a sus amigas la soñada cita con Pyle, el chico que las ponía salvaje y locas. Como corderitos con rabia.

Antes de ponerse de pie, y hacer lo justo que era correr, observó al chico mirarla mientras se mordía los labios, muy confundido. ¡Rayos, si que era apuesto! No lo podía negar, estaba tan halagada que daba asco. Un guapísimo muchacho la había invitado a salir, y ella sólo pensaba en huir… _Se me ha podrido el cerebro… _Pero ipso facto volvió a su mente lo mortalmente aburrido y plano que era, y Lily no necesitó más incentivo que ese para dar por muerto su maravilloso plan...y por supuesto: la cita.

―Tengo que irme.

No fue necesario decir más, por ello se llevó a sí misma, y a los bellos zapatos de Rose, hasta la mesa donde su hermano miraba inexpresivo a Eva hablar hasta por las orejas, haciéndole coro una habitual discusión unilateral entre Rose y Lysander.

―¡Hola, Lily! ¡Qué bonitos zapatos! ―Exclamó Eva, pasando por alto la mueca aliviada de Albus.

―…eh, gracias, Eva…―Se mordió el labio luego de volver a asegurarse que, ciertamente, ahí faltaba alguien.

―Oye, Lil, me parece que tu cita se ha ido ―dijo Rose, ignorante del bigote de espuma y mantequilla que tenía bajo la nariz, y que estaba matando de risa a Lysander―. ¿Pasó algo malo?

―No, solo que yo…eh…―El bigote de Rose la distraía, ¿qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que preguntar?

―Fue a la lechuzería para enviar una carta. Dijo que luego nos alcanzaba ―Trece palabras, seguramente más de las que su hermano ha pronunciado en una semana, pronunciadas por su habitual monocorde tono.

―¡Gracias, Al! ―Albus sintió que el beso en la mejilla había sido innecesario. Él no era James, quien se pavoneaba por las abiertas muestras de afecto. Y pese a ello sonrió de todos modos, sólo que Eva lo notó y Albus se obligó a volver a su estado natural de mutismo y circunspección, en un intento titánico por ocultar su bochornoso sonrojo.

Lily, en cambio, no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad. No todo estaba perdido, aún tenía una oportunidad de oro. Pero antes…

―¡Rose! ¡Haz el favor y límpiate la boca! ¡Pareces un cosaco!

Encontrarlo fue bastante fácil.

No por nada Lily era la más observadora de sus amigas. Quizás no tanto como Albus, quien le ganaba por default, por ser tan condenadamente tranquilo y pasivo. Pero, si de algo Lily se sentía infinitamente orgullosa ―y que su hermano no poseía―, era el poder celebrarse a sí misma de percatarse de "ciertas cosas" veladas al universo. Entre ellas: la muy sutil y disimulada obsesión que él le tenía a los calderos de calabaza rellenos de crema. Por ello, verlo en Honeydukes, observando con una intensa y oriunda expresión la bandeja de calderos de calabaza sobre la barra, no fue ninguna sorpresa para ella.

Excepto por el detalle de ver algo muy "sorpresivo" parloteando a su lado.

Melissa Burnnett.

_¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín? ¿Por qué?_, pensó sintiéndose repentinamente enferma y con unas imperantes ganas de jalarle los pelos a esa. ¡Ni siquiera era tan bonita! Bueno, mentía. Si lo era, más que ella desgraciadamente. A Hugo le encantaba, y también a su inseparable amigo Lorcan por el hecho de ser bella y mayor; sin mencionar que era muy buena en Transfiguración. No tanto como Lily, hay que acotar, pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos. Entonces, ¿por qué, si era tan perfecta y bonita, estaba ahí…con _él_? Ella acaba de dejar plantado a Gary Pyle, el chico más atractivo del momento, entonces, _¿por qué…? _Volvió a preguntarse, mirando a Melissa reír por uno de sus propios, e indudables, comentarios estúpidos.

_Si, Lily, ¿por qué? No es ni la mitad de apuesto que Pyle. Además, es mucho más aburrido, un perdedor total que pareciera tenerle miedo a las chicas. _

_Pues no es precisamente miedo lo que siente por Burnnett. _

Bien, se estaba comportando como una demente, porque nada de aquello era cierto. Si, quizás él no fuera visiblemente atractivo como Pyle, ni tampoco tuviera esa "nubosidad" a su alrededor que obligara a las chicas a rendírsele a los pies luego de lanzarle la ropa interior; pero para ella sí lo era. Y de una manera muy especial, ya que nadie parecía notar lo encantador que era y lo brillante que eran sus ojos. ¡Y no era aburrido! No como Pyle y su gusto por hablar horas de sí mismo. Él amaba leer, pasarse horas en la biblioteca, y hacerle a ella comentarios ocurrentes y animados sobre sus lecturas, que siempre eran la mar de interesantes. Lo cual descartaba cabalmente lo de _perdedor-con-miedo-a-las-chicas. _Nada personal, pero esas parecían las características de su hermano Albus, debido a su crónico estado de sequedad absoluta que le impidía interactuar como un ser humano.

Y con esa línea de pensamiento bien agarrada en su mente, Lily Potter entró a la tienda con un gesto airado y de rebelión.

―Disculpa, Potter. Pero eso que pisaste, fue mi pie.

―Lo lamento, Burnnett, no te vi.

De manera simultánea, los dientes de ambas chirriaron, pero fue Melissa quien primero tuvo que bajar la guardia cuando fue llamada por su tropilla de amiguitas, y Lily cantó victoria. Fue un tanto curioso que Burnnett no se despidiera de él, pero Lily lo ignoró y se plantó, muy bien plantada, a su lado, mirándolo deliberar con absoluta concentración si tomar dos, o tres, calderos rellenos. Él arrugó la nariz mientras se mordía el labio, tomando el tercer caldero…pero con un chasquido de lengua lo devolvió a su lugar.

―No creo que haya alguna diferencia entre comerte dos y comerte tres, Scorpius ―le interrumpió Lily cuando el chico volvió a coger el tercer caldero.

―¡Ah, hola Lily! No te sentí llegar ―¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de decir que esa sonrisa no era hermosa? ¡Un demente!―. Albus me dijo que tenías una cita con Pyle, ¿sucedió algo malo?

_Oh, nada realmente. Gary Pyle es un grandísimo aburrido, y quiso meterme mano a mitad de la cita. Además sólo acepté salir con él porque tuve la tonta esperanza de hacerte sentir celos, pero tú no estabas ahí para sentirlos. Así que lo dejé, y aquí estoy, tratando de alejar la arpía Burnnett de ti. _

―Dijo que tenía deberes que hacer ―dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

―Oh, ¿lo lamento? ―Sí, sabía que era confuso verse tan radiante luego de decir aquella barbaridad, pero Lily no podía evitar sentirse a cien metros sobre el cielo cuando hablaba con él. Por eso hizo el esfuerzo por aparentar miseria, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

―No pasa nada. Era un poco aburrido y un poco…particular ―"Poco" era una manera muy educada de decirlo. El sonrió con esa clase de sonrisas que se otorgan para consolar a alguien, y volvió a devolver el caldero a la bandeja.

―Bueno, creo reconocer a qué te refieres. Albus y yo lo vimos sacarse los mocos en Encantamientos la semana pasada ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a tomar el caldero.

Esa era una imagen que Lily prefería no tener en su archivo de imágenes mentales, muchas gracias. Ya entendía por qué su hermano se llevaba abiertamente bien con Scorpius. Ambos Ravenclaws tenían el don innato de decir cosas fuera de lugar con una gracia que era de ver para creer. Solo que Albus las decía de un modo mucho más contundente, tomando en cuenta su natural mutismo.

―¿Pasa algo con ese tercer caldero? ―preguntó al verlo devolver, por enésima vez, el caldero relleno a la bandeja. Descubierto en plena faena, para el placer de Lily, Scorpius se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor con una mueca entre culpable y avergonzada.

―No… pasa que…que… ―suspiró―. Ahorro para comprarle un regalo a mi madre. Su cumpleaños se acerca, y quisiera… ―dijo, aún nervioso, rascándose la nuca y buscando un lugar por donde huir de la fija mirada de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo―. Le presté a Albus unos galeones porque quería comprarle un regalo a Eva de navidad, pero…

―Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ―Ahora, por bocón, la necesidad de querer salir corriendo se incrementó aún más―. ¿Albus qué?

―Mierda ―murmuró―. Olvida que dije eso, ¿vale? Le juré que guardaría el secreto, pero…mierda…

_Suficiente, Lily. ¡Míralo! De seguir así, vas a producirle una apoplejía. _Cierto. Por mucho que le gustase verlo más rojo que un farol, al parecer, el hecho de haber revelado sin querer el secreto de su amigo, le estaba comiendo las entrañas. Con una actitud conciliadora se encogió de hombros en señal de paz.

―Muy bien. Haré oídos sordos e ignoraré el extraordinario hecho de que mi hermano realmente tiene sentimientos y no se ha podido resistir a los insistentes encantos de Evangeline Proust ―Sus palabras fueron suficientes para sacar a Scorpius de su angustia, pero la malicia de ellas impidieron que el sonrojo desapareciera. Y sólo por eso, Lily se felicitó a sí misma.

―Así lo espero, porque aquí entre nosotros ―dijo, mirando a los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba―, Albus podrá ser mi amigo, pero es el mejor en Defensas y tiemblo ante la mera perspectiva de traicionar su confianza. Recuerdo que fue bastante específico con lo de "que nadie se entere, o si no…" ―Lily tenía un modo muy distinto de verlo. Si, su hermano era el mejor alumno en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras de séptimo, pero dudaba seriamente de que fuera capaz de matar a una mosca. Por muy "extraño" que Albus fuera.

―Y por qué Albus te debe dinero, ¿no puedes pagar tres calderos rellenos? ―Scorpius se encogió de hombros volviendo a su pacífica expresión de siempre. Incluso un tanto resignada, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que distrajo a Lily por unos segundos.

―Podría, pero no quiero arriesgarme a quedarme corto de dinero, también quiero comprarle un regalo a…

_¡No se diga más! Lily, la… ¿valiente damisela de armadura brillante…? Irá al rescate de… ¿su bellísimo caballero? _Algo iba muy mal con esa frase, pero a Lily no le importó porque su poder de decisión la llevó a tomar el pastelillo relleno, colocarlo en una bolsa de papel y "desenvainar" su monedero a la velocidad de la luz, ante la pasmada mirada de Scorpius.

―¿Qué…?

―Yo te lo compro y…

―No.

_¿Qué fue eso? _Un, ¿no? ¿O el sonido de algo quebrarse en su interior? Las manos de Scorpius le arrebataron la bolsa con el pastelillo, pero a Lily aún le hacía eco la demandante negativa del muchacho. Porque él le había dicho que no, y lo peor era el tono con el cual pronunció la recién odiosa palabra. _¡Lily, presta atención! ¡Está sonriendo!_ ¿Lo estaba, o era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando esa cruel broma?

―No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte permitirte que lo hagas, Lily ―dijo…sonriendo. Sonriéndole, a ella. A Lily Luna Potter―. Rose me castraría si lo hago, y Albus se enojaría muchísimo. Además, debería ser yo quien te invitara a ti, y no al revés. Así es como funcionan las cosas con las chicas lindas como tú…

―¿Y…y por qué no lo haces…? ―preguntaron sus labios, sin su consentimiento, antes de sufrir un derrame cerebral producto de las palabras recién pronunciadas por Scorpius.

La respuesta del muchacho fue una que Lily jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado: una mirada desconcertada, seguida de su inesperada salida de la tienda que no sólo dejaba atrás a la chica, sino también a los tres calderos relleno de crema.

* * *

Vale, no diré más. Suficiente con lo que se acaba de leer :) Sólo diré que estaba algo cansada de lo mismo, y quise escribir esto. Obviamente aún no termina. El próximo martes (creo) actualizaré. Si no me ven…, tengan paciencia. La historia ya está escrita y completa, así que todo está bajo control :D

Disculpen si se encuentran con algún error O.o (juro que lo revisé, pero uno nunca sabe)

Reviews, please :D


	2. Chapter 2

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**II**

* * *

¿Por qué ella no heredó también la estupenda habilidad que sus hermanos mayores derrochaban en Pociones? ¿Dónde quedó ese gen que a ella le hacía tanta falta a tan sólo semanas de presentar sus TIMOS? ¿Dónde? Casi podía asegurar que la pila de pergaminos, libros y cuadernos que la rodeaban en esa mesa en biblioteca estaban escritos en arameo. O mandarín. A su lado, una de sus amigas, Sarah Eltz, suspiró sintiéndose igual de miserable que ella. Había sido una terrible idea esa de juntarse para estudiar. Le agradaba Sarah, pero su manía por querer que le hagan las tareas fastidiaba profundamente a Lily, sin contar que la chica no poseía muchas luces a la hora de ayudar al prójimo con Pociones. Incluso se podría decir que la pobre Sarah no tenía muchas luces de nada. _Él era quien te ayudaba a estudiar pociones, ¿recuerdas? _Más de lo que Lily hubiese querido, por eso suspiró aún más abatida.

Dos meses, dos semanas, trece días, cinco horas y veintisiete minutos: ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella última vez que habló con Scorpius en Honeydukes. Y el tiempo que el muchacho seguía sin querer hablarle. Vale, aún le "hablaba". Le decía Buenos Días, Hola, Adios y ¿Qué tal te va?, pero de volver a hablarle como antes, de ofrecerse como tutor particular en pociones, de narrarle curiosísimas anécdotas sobre sus lecturas, hacer chistes a costa de Albus… había dejado de hacerlo desde aquella vez en Hogsmeade.

Y Lily no llegaba a comprender, ¿por qué?

_¿Se habrá ofendido cuando quise comprarle el panecillo? _No, seguramente no. Él no era como los demás tontos y machistas chicos. Para nada. Entonces, ¿por qué tan repentinamente…?

―Hola Lily, ¿cómo va todo? ―La esperanza de haber querido escuchar su grave voz murió trágicamente cuando fue la voz de Pyle la que interrumpió sus pensamientos―. ¿Necesitas ayuda en pociones?

Sarah, como era de esperarse, soltó una risita tonta. Lily, por otro lado, tuvo ganas de lanzarse de cabeza de la torre de astronomía. Si dos meses, dos semanas, trece días, cinco horas y veintisiete minutos era el tiempo que Scorpius llevaba sin "hablarle como debía ser", también ese era el tiempo que Gary Pyle seguía sin entender la obvia negativa de Lily a tenerlo cerca. Más risitas de Sarah se escucharon, y la necesidad de Lily se lanzarse de cabeza de la torre de astronomía aumentó a una necesidad imperante por ser arrollada por el expreso de Hogwarts.

Aquella vez en Las Tres Escobas, Pyle no tuvo muy claro el hecho de que su cita con Lily hubiera terminado tan fatalmente, por eso, y en honor a los galeones que se iba a ganar del bolsillo de sus amigos, se esmeraba por atraer la atención de la escurridiza Potter. No obstante, empezaba a cansarse de su inquebrantable negativa, porque Lily Potter era Lily POTTER…pero no era tan bonita como para hacer mucho alarde. Vale, tenía unas piernas de muerte y un cabello "algo" lindo, y si quería conseguir ser mejor que sus amigos y conseguir esos galeones, debía de hacer tripas corazón y seguir aguantando los desprecios de Lily.

Desprecios que le sabían muy amargo al chico. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio lo rechazaría a él?

―Gracias por la oferta, Gary, pero…

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Salió Sarah como encendida por un fósforo y Lily quedó boca abierta―. No seas tonta, Lily, acepta… ―Ni por un millón de galeones, pensó Lily al escuchar los gruñidos disimulados de Sarah. Pero estaba tan mosqueada, que su silencio le otorgó a Pyle la respuesta que quería y se sentó como un rey en la mesa. Muy pegado a Lily.

Ganas de vomitar…allá van.

Y todo empeoró cuando Sarah quiso hacer de buena samaritana y los dejó solos. Y justo cuando quería que Sarah fuera una mala amiga entrometida... Bufó incómoda por la NO necesaria compañía de Gary a muy pocos centímetros de su espacio personal. ¿Qué tenía él en contra del espacio personal de las personas? ¿Y por qué diablos su brazo súbitamente rodeaba sus hombros?

―Oye, Lily. La última vez no pude decirte que… ―Oh, alguien había comido pan de ajo y no se preocupó por cepillarse los dientes―, que sería genial si…―¡Vamos! No había necesidad de estrujarle, no eran tan tonta como para no entender su fallida indirecta―, me gustas y…

―¿Lily?

La oportunidad de oro de deshacerse Gary, el cerdo manoseador…y Lily no pudo aprovecharla porque estaba pasmada, sorprendida, suspendida en medio de la nada desde que el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy impuso su metro ochenta frente a ellos. ¿Quién dijo que el destino no tenía un rancio sentido del humor? Dos meses, dos semanas, trece días, cinco horas y veintisiete minutos sin hablarle, y cuando por fin le dirigía la palabra voluntariamente, lo hacía con Gary pegado cual plaga a sus costados. Pues no le hacía gracia.

Y a Gary Pyle tampoco.

―¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?

―¿Puedo hablar contigo, Lily? ―Otro hecho innegable que explicaba la amistad entre Scorpius y su hermano: la habilidad en suprimir los gestos e ignorar a alguien que obviamente les molestaba. Eso le produjo a Gary el mismo efecto de un puñetazo en el estomago, y lo recibió tal como se recibe un golpe de esa clase: atacando.

―Piérdete, Malfoy ―gruñó. Scorpius ni lo notó, Lily tampoco. Ambos se miraban como si Pyle fuera, de verdad, una mosca pegada al mesón ―. ¿Eres sordo, Malfoy? Lily está ocupada. Conmigo. La estoy ayudando a estudiar Pociones para sus TIMOS.

_La estoy ayudando a estudiar Pociones…_ En un universo ideal, Lily se habría quitado a semejante idiota de encima, le habría gritado un par de cosas y luego habría tomado a Scorpius de la túnica y lo…

Pero no había tal universo ideal, sólo un mundo donde Lily era lo suficientemente torpe como para no hacer algo inteligente más allá de mirar a Scorpius, con los labios entreabiertos y una mueca que suplicaba por ser salvada. Un gesto para nada efectivo, porque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Scorpius Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, murmuró una escueta disculpa…y se marchó.

Se marchó. Simplemente, se marchó. Dándole tan fácil la victoria al pesado de Gary Pyle.

―No entiendo cómo tú hermano lo aguanta. Es un total perdedor. Si lo vieras en clases de Transfiguración, da lástima de lo torpe que es. No logra hacer ni un solo hechizo, y por si fuera poco…

Pyle jamás iba a comprender como una chica sería capaz de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca porque esa era una circunstancia que no concebía como real. Se suponía que las chicas se jalaban los cabellos sólo por escucharlo hablar…entonces, ¿cómo es posible que Lily Potter fuera capaz de ser la primera chica en la historia en ignorar al "guapísimo Gary Pyle"? No lo podía creer. Aún cuando la vio marcharse dejando sus libros y sus cosas en el mesón, Gary no lo podía creer.

…_recuerda los galeones, recuerda los galeones. _¡Ah, cómo odiaba hacer apuestas!

Lily no encontró a Scorpius. Y era la primera vez que no sabía dónde buscarlo. Incluso le preguntó a Albus, pero su hermano estaba especialmente poco comunicativo esa tarde, más de lo normal. También le preguntó a Rose, pero desde que el próximo partido de Quiddicth con Slytherin estaba que les pisaba los talones, su prima tampoco estaba en todas sus facultades para ayudarla. Tampoco lo sabía Lysander, otro poco comunicativo Ravenclaw, que buscó distraerle narrándole una larguísima historia sobre un rey muggle que nadie conocía, y que se hacía llamar el Rey Cojo*. Ni siquiera Eva y su sexto sentido para lo que fuera ―hasta para descifrar a Albus― supieron echarle una mano a Lily.

¡¿Por qué Scorpius no podía ser como todos los demás y tener más amigos?!

Derrotada, volvió a la biblioteca. Sus cosas seguían dónde las dejó, menos Gary. _Chico listo, entendió la indirecta. _Lo dudaba, pero Lily se permitió tener esperanzas. Tomó asiento y observó el desastre sobre el mesón.

_No entiendo cómo tú hermano lo aguanta. Es un total perdedor. Si lo vieras en clases de Transfiguración, da lástima de lo torpe que es. No logra hacer ni un solo hechizo…_

Su pluma favorita, una bella pluma color púrpura que Teddy le había regalado la navidad pasada, se partió en dos cuando su mano expresó toda la bronca que sentía por recordar las palabras del baboso de Gary. El perdedor era él. Scorpius era el estudiante más aplicado y brillante de su casa, un poco más que Albus. Pero sí, Transfiguraciones no la llevaba fácil... y todo porque la Profesora Hudson le tenía ojeriza y eso le impedía concentrarse en sus hechizos…

Gritos. Escuchó gritos de repente. Ninguno venía de la biblioteca, eso habría puesto histérica a la señora Lance, sucesora de la señora Pince.

―¡Lily! ―El jaleo no daba tregua, pero Lily pudo ver, incluso oír, a Rose corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, chillándole algo antes de agarrarle de la túnica con su fuerza de seis musculosos hombres―. ¿Has visto a Albus?

―¿Qué…? No, pero qué…

―¡Lysander es muy debilucho y no puede detenerlos, necesito a Albus!

―¡Rose! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son esos gritos? ―Su prima no contestó, solo volvió a jalarla del cuello de la túnica para arrastrarla hasta el corredor.

―Te lo juro, esto es algo que me hace odiar a los hombres. Mira que llevarse la vida dándose golpes… ―Lily quiso recordarle que ella también era de los que llevaban la vida a los golpes, pero ver el panorama que se escenificaba en el corredor frente a biblioteca la dejó muda.

Lysander, tan inofensivo que daba risa, en medio de dos brutales bestias que deseaban arrancarse los ojos. O mejor dicho: Lysander tratando, pero fallando en el intento, de impedir que Gary Pyle y Scorpius Malfoy se siguieran sacando la mierda a golpes. ¡¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba sucediendo?!

Ni siquiera hacían el intento por soltar insultos ingeniosos entre puño y puño. Sólo se golpeaban, con mucha fuerza ―una fuerza que jamás hubiera creído que Scorpius Malfoy tendría―, como si no fuera suficiente el hacerse daño. ¡Y qué daño! Gary tenía ya un ojo negro e inflamado y Scorpius sangraba por la boca.

―¡Eres un maldito, Pyle! ―Esas eran las primeras fuertes palabras que Lily le escuchaba decir a Scorpius, y aún así no pudo hacer algo por ayudar a Lysander a detener ese desastre.

Albus si lo hizo. Casi materializándose entre la multitud de estudiantes que vitoreaban y hacían apuestas, su hermano apartó a Lysander con un gesto de _yo-me-encargo_, y tomó a Scorpius de la túnica hasta empujarlo al suelo. Lejos de Pyle y sus intentos fallido de alcanzar su varita.

―Basta ―Una palabra que puso en modo alerta a todos los presentes. Menos a Gary Pyle.

―¡Oh! ¡Mira quién viene a rescatarte, princesita! ¡Tu novi…!

A todos les cayó como un balde de agua helada el atrevimiento de Gary Pyle por querer, no solo insultar a Scorpius, sino también insultar a Albus por asociación. Grave error. El veloz puño de Albus Potter se estrelló de una manera tan brutal en su cara, que quedó inconsciente mucho antes de culminar su ingenioso insulto. En ese momento nadie tuvo el valor de reírse, seguir haciendo apuestas… o siquiera respirar. Sólo Scorpius actuaba con naturalidad. Si se puede definir natural ser el único en echar chispas por los ojos mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa y tomaba su varita abandonada en el suelo.

―Lo tenía todo bajo control ―murmuró. Albus, viendo como Lysander se masajeaba el brazo porque seguramente uno de los golpes cambió de rumbo y aterrizó en él, se encogió de hombros más inexpresivo que nunca―. No lo dudo…

Nadie se pudo explicar cómo, tan de repente, los dos jóvenes fueron impulsados por una fuerza invisible hasta pegarlos de espaldas al muro. Como dos criminales a punto de ser fusilados.

―_¡Verwünscht!_ ¡¿Me pueden explicarr qué rrayos sucede?! ¡¿Scorrpius, Albus?! ¡¿Qué le hicierron al joven Pyle, _kinder verwöhnt_?!

Algo patizambo al caminar, vestido con su usual túnica gris plata, y bamboleando tanto el bigote, como la varita, el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, Nemo Hainz Schultz, se movió entre los estudiantes hasta cernirse frente a un _cara-de-inocencia_ Albus y un repentinamente avergonzado Scorpius. Ninguno de los dos haciendo algo por desprenderse del hechizo que los mantenía pegados a la pared. Naturalmente, la multitud de estudiantes curiosos se dispersó como la lepra, quedando sólo Rose, Lysander, Eva, Lily y los amigos de Pyle.

―¡Ustedes, caballerros! ―Ambos chicos saltaron sobre sus propios ejes, atentos al llamado del profesor, sudando como langostas en un sartén―. Sean tan amables de llevarr al señorr Pyle a la enferrmerría, de inmediato ―No se pusieron quisquillosos, tomaron a Gary de los hombros y lo arrastraron lejos. ―¡Oh, _meine schöne dame, _cómo lamento este alborroto!

La señora Lance no tenía el carácter para solventar esa clase de problemas de imberbes como lo tuvo la señora Pince, pero no por ello no puso su mejor cara de enojo ante el galante intento del profesor de apaciguarla.

―¡Qué no se vuelva a repetir!

―¡Porr mi alma, se lo jurro!

Tan dura como un ladrillo, la señora Lance volvió a la biblioteca después de bufar exasperada. Odiaba ese trabajo…

―¿Quierren decirrme, _kinder verwöhnt, _en qué estaban pensando? ―Esa era una buena pregunta, pensó Lily pese a que a veces le costaba entender a su profesor. Tristemente ninguno de los dos quiso contestar, sólo fijaron la mirada al piso. ―No tienen rremedio ―murmuró con un chasquido de lengua seguido de un movimiento de varita que los liberó del hechizo―, señorrita Weasley, ¿serría tan amable de llevarr al señor Scamanderr a verrse ese golpe en la enferrmerría? Vayan con ella, señorrita Potterr, señorrita Proust. Yo me harré carrgo de estos dos ―Lily necesitó que Eva le diera un leve empujón para darse cuenta de que aún no se había movido. ¿Pero cómo? Lo único que podía hacer era ver a Scorpius rehuirle la mirada mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

Se obligó a mover los pies cuando el profesor dio la vuelta esperando que su hermano y Scorpius lo siguieran, pero Albus no lo hizo. Primero se acercó a ella antes de irse, y le dijo:

―Aléjate de él, Lily. No te quiero ver cerca de él, otra vez.

* * *

Test, test everywhere! No pude actualizar ayer porque mi vida se consumía. Tenía un examen de la Universidad ho-rro-RO-SO, al cual a duras penas sobreviví. En fin, qué les pareció? Lamento si se encuentran con errores, ahora en lo que menos pienso es en corregir (shame on me!)

No diré más nada porque voy a terminar diciendo más de lo estrictamente necesario O.ó

*¡Ja! Por si no quedó claro, ese fue mi muy barato, económico, gangoso, intento de publicidad :3 ¿Quién es ese Rey Cojo? Búsquenlo en mi profile :)

Actualizaré el próximo martes (esta vez sí es seguro que lo haga el martes)… Y, como me gusta la intriga, no les diré cuantos capítulos faltan…muaja muaja.

Pd. Disculpen mi muy "googlero" Alemán :3

Besooos


	3. Chapter 3

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**III**

* * *

El silencio entre los tres era la innegable señal de que estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo ocultándole algo a Lily. Rose se mordía el labio, Eva se rascaba el codo mirando con fingido interés las puntas de sus zapatos y Lysander…Bueno Lysander no decía nada porque seguramente encontraba divertido hacer enojar a todas ignorando el trabajo mayúsculo que hacían Rose y Eva en evadir la mirada penetrante de Lily. Si alguna vez quisieran escuchar su opinión, diría que las cosas estaban tomando un curso interesante y que él sólo esperaba ver como se desarrollaban los hechos.

Parloteando risueñamente, Lysander destruyó con inocente elegancia los nervios de los presentes, mientras veía a la anciana Madam Pomfrey darle instrucciones sobre cómo tratar un brazo lastimado a su asistente, o nuevo aprendiz. Un pobre, pero enorme y peludo, muchacho que no daba muestras de entender palabra alguna de la mujer, estando ambos en sintonías diferentes con las varitas alzadas. Además de hablar idiomas diferente. Pyotr Záitsev apenas y podía rumiar un puñado de palabras del inglés. Lo demás, lo expresaba entre señas, un brusco y retumbante ruso de provincia y un aún más rudo y basto ucraniano. Aunque agradecía profundamente los intentos de Lysander con su charla en construir, fallidamente, un puente entre los esfuerzos de la enfermera y de él por entenderse.

Pero a Lily, eso le interesaba muy poco.

A tres camillas de distancia, Gary Pyle reposaba inconsciente, franqueado por sus dos amigos que la miraban nerviosos de su escrutinio. No le agradaba. Y aún así, por mucho que ella empezara a sentir un profundo desprecio por Pyle, dudaba, muy seriamente, que el prefecto de Hufflepuff se prestara para hacer una escena en pleno pasillo junto a la biblioteca. Sin mencionar que le costaba creer que Scorpius haya sido parte de tremendo espectáculo. Vale, ¿a quién engañaba? Ver al pasivo chico con cara de jamás haber atentando contra la existencia de una mosca, de modales impolutos y una gentileza que daba calambres, irse a las manos de una manera tan salvaje y tan…espontánea y peligrosa, le producía cosquillas en el estómago. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una conducta para nada propia de Scorpius Malfoy.

_De seguro fue Pyle. Dijo cosas muy feas de él, no me extrañaría que Scorpius sólo se hubiera defendido. _

¡Pues ahí había Kneazle encerrado! Ofensivo o no, por mucho que la bocaza de Pyle alcanzara los límites de lo soportable, Lily siempre supuso que Scorpius era como su hermano Albus: repelente de lo que el mundo opinara y dijera sobre él.

_Aléjate de él, Lily. No te quiero ver cerca de él, otra vez._

Bueno, aparentemente también se había equivocado con su hermano.

James era el hermano sobreprotector, fastidioso y meloso. El que reía escandalosamente y la abrazaba en navidad como si quisiera romperle las costillas, quien se ufanaba de recibir sus besos en la mejilla como si acabara se recibir el beso de una reina, el hermano que le enseñó a volar escoba y le enseñó en el camino trucos que harían lloriquear de los nervioso a sus padres…ese era James. No Albus. Albus era…otra clase de hermano aún sin clasificar. Lo adoraba, claro. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Díganle loca, pero a sus ojos, su extraño hermano mayor era un chico dulce, pero atrozmente tímido. Y complejo. Como un rompecabezas con piezas que están invisibles, y hay que conseguir hacerlas visibles. Así de complejo…pero jamás sobreprotector. Al menos no lo suficiente como para hacer esa clase de advertencias. Ni James las hacía. Él sólo se molestaba por deshacerse de los estorbos masculinos que acosaban a su inocente hermanita con un gruñido de búfalo, un entre cerramiento de mirada y el tronar de sus nudillos. Las palabras sobraban.

Pero Albus había llevado el rol del hermano mayor a otro nivel. Y Lily se vio repentinamente temerosa de saber qué nivel era ese.

La nariz rota de Pyle le hablaba sobre un nivel aún no catalogado, porque era la primera vez, para Lily, que veía a Albus salir de su personalidad hermética y centrada…para dar rienda suelta al fuego violento que lo impulsó a estrellar su puño en el rostro de Gary Pyle.

Tampoco se explicaba como Scorpius también se dejó llevar por esa furia ciega. ¿Dónde quedó el chico tímido y torpe? ¡No la malinterpreten! Esa nueva faceta en él le agregaba positivos asteriscos a la percepción de Lily. Pero tenía sus dudas, precisamente esa timidez le hacía muchísimo más difícil imaginarse una razón coherente para que el muchacho hubiera caído como un león furioso sobre el bocón de Gary Pyle.

Y Rose y Eva tenían las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sus caras culpables lo gritaban.

―Muy bien, Rose. Habla.

Rose no habló. Eva tampoco. Ambas prefirieron soltar una escueta y pobre excusa que las libró de seguir soportando la dura mirada de Lily, y huyeron. Algo muy poco Gryffindor, pensó Lily con cierto resquemor. Lysander, con su brazo embarrado con una pasta púrpura, soltó una risa alegre cuando vio a ambas chicas salir disparadas lejos de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey, rendida de hacerse entender por su pupilo, volvió a su oficina luego de despachar a los amigos de Pyle, quienes no dudaron en salir como cohetes mal direccionados por donde Rose y Eva habían desaparecido antes. Pyotr suspiró aliviado de deshacerse de la vieja enfermera, y revisó de nuevo con ojos crítico su trabajo sobre el amoratado brazo de Lysander.

―Brazo estar bien ahorra, perro usar tener cabestrillo, descansar mucho tres días_ ―_dijo el enfermero, a la vez que empezaba a vendar el brazo de un divertido Lysander.

―Son unas cobardes… ―espetó Lily, pero la risa de Lysander de nuevo le impidió decir algo más―. ¿Tú sabes algo, Lysan? ―El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin quitar su risueña sonrisa, logrando que Lily se sintiera un poquito más decepcionada.

―No sé mucho, la verdad, Lil. Yo iba camino a la sala común, esperando encontrar a Al, y vi a Scorpius. Le dije que lo estabas buscando, pero luego me distraje un momento para atar la cinta de mi zapato. Para cuando me puse de pie, Scorpius ya tenía a Pyle sobre en el piso pegándole con sus puños.

Se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Pobre Lysander, su déficit de atención le estaba resultando realmente engorroso. Cualquiera se habría percatado de que una salvaje pelea entre adolescentes hormonales daría inicio, pero sólo Lysander Scamander se distraía atando las trenzas de sus zapatos. Suspiró, no lo podía culpar, así era él. No era su deber pedirle peras al olmo, para eso estaba Rose quien siempre buscaba el tranquillo al pensamiento rimbombante de Lysander, aunque fuera inútil.

―¿Crees que el Profesor Schultz los castigue? ―Lo dudaba. Primero: Albus Potter era su alumno consentido. Segundo: las normas de la docencia, y el no ingerir bebidas prohibidas en horarios no apropiados y frente a los alumnos, era un idioma desconocido para el profesor. Pero la profesora Hudson y el profesor Flitwick, jefes de las casas Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, eran harina de otro costal. Incluso peor si tomaba en cuenta el notable, e inexplicable, desdén que la profesora de transformaciones le tenía a Scorpius. Lily odiaba la materia de Adivinación, pero no le era para nada difícil contemplar para Scorpius, y hasta para su hermano, un negro y hostil futuro cuando Pyle era el consentido de la profesora Hudson, y ellos acababan de romperle su perfecta nariz―. Es que no lo entiendo. Pyle es un idiota, pero jamás atentaría contra su apreciado puesto de prefecto desatando una infantil pelea.

―Pyle molesta a Scorpius en clases ―dijo Lysander encogiéndose de hombros―, supongo que esta vez Pyle dijo algo indebido.

―Gary Pyle siempre dice algo indebido ―Quiso referirse a Albus como "la novia de Scorpius". Eso era algo muy indebido en todos los aspectos. Pero seguía siendo una pobre excusa. Pregúntenle a ella, últimamente había tenido el no grato placer de escucharle decir una infinidad de idioteces juntas en sus infructuosos intentos por llamar su atención. Así que castigar al chico por tener el don innato de decir bobadas no era razón suficiente para desatar la ira.

No de esa manera tan salvaje.

_Se peleaban por ti y tú hermano sólo quiso defender tu honor. _

¡Ja! Lo pensó realmente. Fue una de sus primeras teorías. Pero no… Lily Potter era realista, por eso últimamente se había tomado el arduo trabajo de demostrarle, al distraído de Scorpius Malfoy, que ella era más que la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo. Porque para él, eso era ella. Una niña de quince años, nada brillante en pociones, con la cual conversaba a veces. Y Albus defendiendo su honor también se le antojaba inverosímil, aunque probable…más probable que Scorpius pulverizándole la nariz a Pyle por ella.

―¡Hermano…!

Las gruesas manos peludas de Pyotr se detuvieron de seguir vendando el brazo de Lysander. Lily no conocía a ese chico de Hufflepuff que entró a la enfermería, Lysander sí.

―¡Hola!

―Hola Scamander ―murmuró el chico, viendo de reojo al cuerpo inerte de Gary Pyle con mucho disgusto ―. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

―Me caí ―Su sonrisa ensanchada silenció de golpe a Lily, quien tuvo el impulso de desmentir sus palabras―. Supongo que eso es todo, ¿no? ―preguntó al enfermero con su habitual sonrisa alegre. Pyotr respondió asintiendo complacido y permitió que el muchacho se bajara de la camilla.

La serie de eventos siguientes mantuvieron la boca de Lily cerrada. Más por la sorpresa, que por la falta de palabras que decir, porque miles de preguntas no tardaron en formularse en su mente cuando Lysander la empujó con suavidad hasta la salida de la enfermería, permitiéndole apenas a Lily escuchar como entre el chico de Hufflepuff y el enfermero Pyotr iniciaba una colorida conversación en ruso. O ucraniano,…o mandarín, o una lengua de la cual Lily no tenía ni idea. Para luego ver como ambos salían disparados de la enfermería, dejándolos atrás sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

―Oh, al parecer es grave.

―¿Qué es grave? ―Preguntó Lily, empezando a comprender porque Lysander era el único en sacar de sus casillas a Rose.

―No lo sé, pero debe ser importante. Mijaíl no tendría porque venir a buscar a su hermano sino fuera importante.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―Debo irme a la biblioteca a estudiar, adiós Lily.

―Lysa…

Se fue.

* * *

Era el partido decisivo. Y aunque Lily quería sentir el mismo entusiasmo de Hugo y Lorcan por el equipo de Gryffindor, además de corear canciones de ánimo junto con sus primas pequeñas Lucy y Roxanne, o siquiera acompañar a la excitada Rose en soltar vistosas palabrotas al equipo de Slytherin…ver a Albus sentado en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, con la mirada puesta en un punto ajeno al partido y una expresión de aburrimiento, distraía a Lily de ser una buena Gryffindor y de vitorear a su equipo. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Ese partido decidiría si Rose le tocaba ser la siguiente Weasley en levantar la Copa de Quidditch, debería estar igual de emocionada que todos en su familia y casa. James al graduarse, fue muy específico con Rose: _Te cedo mí puesto de capitán, pero a cambio, quiero que ganes la puta Copa, así como la gané yo como capitán, ¿me expresé claro, Rosie?_ El deber de Lily debería ser el de apoyar a su prima en su búsqueda por cumplir esa promesa. Más aún cuando era su último año, y desde que James se fue, Rose no había logrado cumplir su misión de hacer sentir orgulloso a su primo.

Y Lily estaba haciendo un malísimo trabajo en su desempeño como apoyo familiar incondicional. No era la única, al menos. Albus acababa de bostezar, ignorando al eufórico Lysander que aplaudía a su lado.

―¿Me escuchaste, Lily? ―Al parecer Sarah también había notado lo mismo que Lily, porque miraba en la misma dirección―. ¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano? No se ve muy bien.

En lo absoluto. Los bostezos seguían uno tras de otro sin descanso.

―¡Thomas ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!

Los gritos y aplausos hicieron un excelente trabajo ocultando de los oídos censuradores de los maestros, la retahíla de malas palabras que Rose soltó, en medio de un éxtasis, mientras abrazaba sobre su escoba a la buscadora de su equipo. El profesor Wood, con la Copa en sus manos, también hizo público su alegría, pero con cierto decoro, los de Slytherin no estaban precisamente exultantes y contentos, muy mal de su parte si su obvio favoritismo saliera a la luz ante las caras largas del equipo perdedor. Rose no fue tan delicada, ni mucho menos tan sutil con su victoria. La mano que el capitán de Slytherin le extendía, más por protocolo que por querer hacerlo, fue ignorada para dar paso al bailecito ridículo que Rose había heredado de James cuando se mofaba de los otros capitanes. Una alivio que Lysander se apareciera a su lado y detuviera a su prima de ser apaleada por un nada feliz Tadeous Nott.

―¡Rosie! ¡Felicidades! ―Por suerte, el efecto de tener el brazo de Lysander rodeándole los hombros era de poner a Rose en un estado catatónico, lo cual era perfecto para detener a Tadeous Nott de ser desagradable con ella. Más desagradable de lo que ya era.

―Gra-gra-cias Lysan…

Para cuando Lily atravesó la multitud, Rose era levantada en vilo por su equipo y Lysander tuvo que hacerse a un lado con una mirada resignada.

―Supongo que tendré que felicitarle luego ―dijo mirando como Hugo y Lorcan se unían al montón de personas que llevaban a Rose con la Copa. A su lado, Lysander se encogió de hombros, usando aún su cabestrillo, con su acostumbrada sonrisa risueña, pero sin despegar la mirada de Rose―. ¿Cuándo te quitan el vendaje? ―preguntó, notando como el chico se rascaba distraído por encima de las vendas.

―Madam Pomfrey dijo que en unos días y… ―se detuvo, como si acabara de recordar algo. Miró a los lados, pero sólo estaba Lily y algunos otros estudiantes rezagados―. ¿Dónde…? Oh, allí está ―Si, allí estaba. De manos en los bolsillo y mirando el suelo, Albus empezaba a abandonar el campo de Quidditch. Lily escuchó algo parecido a un bufido exasperado, pero lo tomó como un producto de su imaginación. Lysander era demasiado…Lysander como para hacer esa clase de "ruidos"―. Lo siento, Lily. Nos vemos después.

Y se fue. Sólo que esta vez Lily no dudo en seguirlo. Lo había dejado pasar aquella vez en la enfermería, ahora era diferente.

―¡Lysander, espera! ―Que el chico no la escuchara sorprendió mucho a Lily―. ¡¿Puedes esperarme?! ¡Lysander! ―Esa persecución sin sentido la llevó, difícil de creer realmente, hasta las puertas de la Biblioteca. Pocos alumnos, en su mayoría Slytherin con caras muy largas, ocupaban algunas mesas entre las estanterías, y uno de ellos era Albus. Otro era Scorpius. Pero ninguno de los dos juntos. Todo lo contrario, su hermano acababa de tomar asiento en el extremo opuesto donde su amigo se ocupaba en leer un grueso tomo de piel con absoluta concentración.

―Son unos idiotas… ―murmuró Lysander.

Lily no hallaba como explicarse lo que veían sus ojos. Vale, estaba más claro que el agua, pero no por ello, lo entendía. Scorpius, leyendo imperturbable y con el labio partido como única señal de la pelea con Pyle, y Albus abriendo su propio libro sin mirar siquiera a los lados. O a Scorpius. Ahí había algo muy, pero muy mal. Esperando una explicación a tamaño fenómeno, miró a Lysander. Pero fue rudamente ignorada cuando el muchacho, en tres zancadas, llegó hasta la mesa de Albus.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Leo, ¿no? ―Lily supo intuir que Lysander no estaba preguntándole eso a su hermano, pero se distrajo cuando vio a Scorpius ponerse de pie y caminar hasta ellos―. Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? Rose ganó el partido, ve a celebrar con tus amigas ―Catorce palabras, más de las que posiblemente su hermano Albus había pronunciado en ese día con su natural tono monocorde. No, no fue su acostumbrado tono desabrido lo que escuchó Lily de Albus. Fue diferente… Fue igual al tono que usó cuando le exigió alejarse de Pyle. Un tono que dejó, nuevamente, conmocionada a Lily luego de ver como Scorpius siguió su camino sin siquiera detenerse a hablarles―. ¿Lily, a dónde…?

No esperó seguir escuchando a Albus, sólo lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y corrió con la esperanza de alcanzar a Scorpius en el pasillo. Afortunadamente, ahí estaba. De cerca notaba que el labio roto no era el único vestigio de la pelea, su mejilla derecha tenía un leve moretón que empezaba a mutar a un desagradable color amarillo y sobre su ceja izquierda había una pequeña cicatriz. No obstante, Lily estaba más interesada en otra cosa que en sus heridas. Y era lo terriblemente distante que se veían sus ojos ahora que la miraban.

―El profesor Flitwick me espera, ¿necesitas algo?

―¿Estás bien?

―Claro ―¡Ja! ¿Y ella qué era, idiota? ―Lo siento, voy retrasado.

Se fue. Pero por mucho que ella lo hubiera querido, no lo pudo seguir como hizo con Lysander. La mano de Albus la detenía de hacerlo. ¿Cuándo demonios llegó…? Pasmada vio que Lysander también estaba ahí, con una mueca en su rostro que Lily jamás creyó estar viva para presenciarla. Una mueca de profundo disgusto, para nada acorde al risueño muchacho, que se complementaba con una terrible mirada de enfado dirigida sólo a Albus.

―¿Albus? ¿Qué…?

―Dije que te quería ver lejos de él, Lily.

―Pero, ¿de qué estás…?

―Aléjate de Malfoy, Lily. No quiero volver a repetírtelo.

* * *

¿A que ninguna se lo esperaba? muajamuaja

Este capítulo no es el orginal que escribí en un principio. Por "cierta cosas" lo remodelé y ¡TA CHAN! Aquí está. En fin, la cosa es que por eso actualizaré el próximo viernes, es decir el 5 de Julio, porque así me da chance de remodelar el siguiente capítulo.

pd. ¡¿Qué clase mosco radiactivo le picó a Albus?! O.ó ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Reviews, please :3


	4. Chapter 4

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**IV**

* * *

―¿Lily, me estás escuchando? ―No realmente, pensó Lily mientras se rascaba la comisura de los ojos. Llevaban rato picándole, al igual que su nariz empezaba a congestionarse, sin mencionar el nudo en la garganta. Un virus seguramente. Un glorioso virus que la distraía de escuchar la "interesante" charla que Sarah buscaba tener con ella desde que salieron de la clase de Pociones.

Ugh, pociones. De inmediato, cuando los ojos volvieron a escocerle como si se los hubiera lavado con cebollas, no dudo ni un segundo en intentar sacarse la molestia con los nudillos. No sería mala idea ir a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, quizás ella, o su ruso asistente, tuvieran una solución más allá de intentar sacarse los ojos con los dedos. Una solución menos drástica.

―Eh…si, disculpa, Sarah, ¿qué me decías? ―¡Ah! Casi juraba que se pondría a llorar, pero… ¡Imposible! Lily Luna Potter no lloraba, Lily Luna Potter sólo estaba sufriendo una molesta alergia.

―¡Merlín, Lily! ―A Lily le pareció que el manotazo de Sarah era innecesario, pero para sus compañeros que las rodeaban fue un alivio. En plena cena, lo menos que querían presenciar era sus párpados levantados―. ¡Te vas a quedar ciega!

―No exageres…―bufó, dejándose de hurgar los ojos.

―¿Jujede balbo? ―preguntó Hugo con la boca llena, secundado por un Lorcan que luchaba por tragarse de un tirón una patata horneada, ambos a cada lado de una asqueada Sarah―. ¿Te sientes bien, Lily? ―dijo, para alegría de Sarah, tragando lo que fuera que ocupaba su boca―. Tienes los ojos un poco…rojos ―Pues, ¿quién sabe? Ella se sentía bien, sólo que algo muy raro le pasaba a sus ojos, eso no era grave, ¿o sí?―. Lily… ―Oh, aún cuando sus ojos ardieran como dos fogatas, Lily pudo ver "esa mirada" en Hugo.

―¡Estoy bien!

―¿Segura? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? ―preguntó Lorcan mientras deliberaba si coger más estofado o más pastel de pollo.

―Espero que no sea contagioso ―Oh, amaba lo buena amiga que era Sarah a veces.

―De verdad, chicos, estoy bien, sólo debe ser alergia. Una basura en el ojo o algo que pesqué en las mazmorras.

―¡Uhg, mazmorras! ¿Soy yo ó Brookwood estuvo hoy especialmente jodido? ―Un cambio de tema que de cierto modo le trajo paz a Lily. "De cierto modo". Hablar de la horrible clase de Pociones y tirano maestro, no era precisamente el mejor tema de conversación para Lily. Pero agradecía el intento de Lorcan por librarla del repentino escrutinio de todos. Ahora podía manosearse los ojos con tranquilidad.

―Siempre es así, Lor ―dijo Hugo engullendo vorazmente, para disgusto de Sarah y varias de las chicas presentes, el pastel de pollo.

―No es cierto, ustedes son los idiotas que aplazan las actividades del Profesor Brookwood ―Hugo fue el primero en ignorar, por el bien de la humanidad, las palabras sin fundamentos de Sarah; la menos apta para mencionar el tema desde que su desempeño académico daba mucho que desear. Por mucho que comiera como un salvaje caquéxico y tuviera los modales en las plantas de los pies, Hugo Weasley se esforzaba como nadie en ser el mejor de la clase. Ser igual de perfecto que su madre cuando era estudiante. Y le resultaba como un dolor en los huevos que la tonta amiga de Lily saliera con esa clase de comentarios. Ser perfecto era difícil. Punto. Y en esa clase precisamente, Hugo las estaba viendo negras desde que la impartía un viejete de muy mala leche. Sin mencionar la cantidad de materias que Hugo veía, más de las que un ser humano pudiera llevar sin morir en el intento.

―Bah, me da igual. No necesito pociones de todos modos. Me da igual si le saco al imbécil de Brookwood una T en su TIMO ―saltó Lorcan, logrando que Lily sonriera. Le agradaba Lorcan. No era ni cercanamente parecido a su hermano mayor Lysander, quien vivía comúnmente en otra dimensión paralela y desconocida. Lorcan Scamander era más "realista", y por "realista", se quiere decir: apático―. Creo que trabajaré con mi abuelo Xeno en el Quisquilloso, y si no funciona, quizás me una al equipo de búsqueda de mis padres y sea el primero es sacarle una fotografía a un Snorlack de Cuerno Arrugado ―dijo levantando las cejas con cierta coquetería desvergonzada que unas chicas de sexto ignoraron―. Zorras, ustedes se lo pierden…

―No me extraña de ti, Scamander ―rezongó Sarah volteando los ojos―. Lo más seguro es que acabes viviendo en el desván de tu abuelo porque eres un idiota sin cerebro que de seguro va aplazar todos sus TIMOS.

―¿Y tú estarás ahí para hacerme compañía, Eltz? ―Sus cejas levantadas y coquetas esta vez se dirigieron a Sarah―. Sabes que los _sin-cerebros _somos un raro genotipo de la especie, y nuestro deber es darle trascendencia a la raza ―La provocación no pasó sin que fuera debidamente respondida por una colorada Sarah, pero Lily ni se inmutó por la típica dinámica de _coge-y-dame_ de ellos. Hugo tampoco hizo mucho por aportar un comentario inteligente que hiciera alarde de las pocas luces de la chica, sólo siguió a lo suyo: a devorar como si no hubiera un mañana la tarta de melaza que apareció frente a él pensando en quizás arrastrar, luego de la cena, al vago de Lorcan en busca de un poco de estudio en la Sala Común.

Pero antes, devolvió a su cauce el tópico que inició Lorcan, pero que fue interrumpido por su "brillante discusión" con Sarah.

―¿Qué hay de ti, Lil? En el tablón de noticias se encuentra ya el aviso de la entrevista de Orientación Vocacional con Neville, ¿alguna idea de qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

Dándole tregua a sus ojos, Lily notó que no tenía ni idea. A sus quince años no tenía del todo claro un "definido futuro laboral o algo parecido" como Hugo. Lo envidiaba por eso, él ya llevaba planeado con muchísima anterioridad su esquema de vida dónde sólo había dos renglones: comer como un infeliz y ser Ministro de Magia, o afines. Ella en cambio…no tenía nada. _Eso te pasa por ser tan tonta y vaga, Lily Potter. _Vale, demándela por querer disfrutar un poco de sus quince años. Ella no era Hugo, quien veía más materias de las que un mago podría ver sólo por el simple hecho de mantener su intachable reputación. Ni tampoco Lorcan con su actitud de _me-pasa-por-los-cojones-el-futuro-caray, _mucho menos Sarah por su afán de dejar que los demás le hagan los trabajos. No, Lily no era como ellos. Lily era diferente, y por ser diferente, no tenía del todo claro que hacer con su vida cuando saliera definitivo de Hogwarts.

Y odiaba un poquito que así fuera. Por ello, sus dedos volvieron a afanarse en sacarse esa "basurilla" en los ojos.

Sólo era buena en transfiguración. ¿En qué clase de profesión se puede vivir con sólo ser EXCELENTE en transfiguración?

…Los ojos le escocieron con mucha violencia. Enfermería, debía de ir a la enfermería.

Sin mencionar que su habilidad en Pociones apestaba frustrantemente. No como sus hermanos que eran perfectos en esa materia. O como Hugo, quien al menos se esforzaba por ser perfecto. O siquiera como Lorcan, que le resbalaba ser tan malo como era. Incluso como Sarah, que aprobaba porque engatusaba a sus compañeros. No, Lily no era así.

…Maldita sea, sus ojos.

Y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Vale, una gran mentira. El otro día Lysander se había ofrecido a ayudarla a estudiar, pero Lily se vio a obligada a declinar su amable oferta cuando lo vio hacer malabares con sus libros en medio de la biblioteca. Nuevo hábitat natural de los pobres de séptimo año que veían más y más cerca la llegada de los temibles Extasis. Rose y Eva quisieron ayudarla también, pero Lily tuvo que decir que no de nuevo. Suspiró, luego de una larga y profunda bocanada de aire que le devolvió a la mente ciertos acontecimientos recientes…

―¡Hugo, haz el favor de masticar con la boca cerrada! ―El hilo de pensamiento que se tejía en su mente se cortó abruptamente con la inesperada llegada de Rose. Su voz mandona, único rasgo materno heredado, logró por un momento hacer obedecer a un pasmado Hugo, pero ya consciente de que había sido Rose y no su madre quien le gritó, cogió más papas asadas.

―No eres mi madre, Rose ―La interacción hostil entre ambos hermanos entretenía siempre a Lily. No esta vez, no cuando Hugo mostraba abiertamente lo que había en su boca sólo por molestar a su hermana. Afortunadamente Rose tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, no había tiempo para responder provocaciones.

―Lil, ¿no has visto a Eva?

―¿No estaba contigo? ―preguntó dándole tregua a sus ojos llorosos.

―Sí, pero… ¡Oh, aquí estás! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes. ¡Te desapareciste!

Evangeline Proust, para Lily, era de la clase de chicas que son preciosas y exóticas sin necesidad de hacer mucho por serlo. Y le daba algo de envidia a ratos. Su pelirrojo cabello y su traslúcida, paliducha, piel rayaban en lo común cuando el setenta por ciento de la población femenina de Hogwarts poseía dichos rasgos; pero Eva era colosalmente diferente a esa población mayoritaria...en todos los aspectos. No sólo por su larguísimo, oscuro, abundante y ondulado cabello, o por su perfecta piel morena o sus jodidos ojos color miel. Ni incluso por ser hija de muggles –muggles muy ricos e importantes, según Rose–. Sino por ser la única persona en el universo en tener la capacidad abismal de tolerar con monstruosa naturalidad las cosas más…extrañas. Sin mencionar su habilidad de hablar –y jamás callarse– más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, sin respirar.

Por ello a todos los presentes les costó acoplar la usualmente habladora Eva, con la silenciosa y seria chica que se detuvo junto a Rose. Callada como una tumba, pensaron. Además, notó Lily, usaba un preciosísimo broche de mariposa en el cabello, lo cual normalmente consistiría en un tema de conversación que Eva jamás llegaría a concluir.

―Lo siento, Rosie. Estaba en el baño.

Silencio.

―Eva, ¿te sientes bien?

―Sí, perfectamente ―sonrió, con la sonrisa más falsa del planeta y el universo―. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lily? ¿Pasó algo malo, estuviste llorando?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―¡No estuvo llorando! ¡¿De dónde sacaba tan absurda idea?! ―Solo es aler…

Pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca.

Al Gran Comedor entraron tres personas que detuvieron lo que fuera que quiso salir de sus labios. Un Lysander risueño que hablaba, aparentemente solo, con Albus a su lado izquierdo mirando el vacio sin escucharle y Scorpius del derecho, observando con fingido interés las puntas de sus zapatos. El trió más disparejo de la historia: el serio, el hablador…y el callado. O mejor dicho: el raro, el alegre y el tímido. Un trió que de la manera más drástica habida en el mundo, se descompuso cuando Scorpius tomó siento en el extremo más apartado y solitario de la mesa de Ravenclaw, como si hubiera sido pura coincidencia que sus pasos hubieran estado sincronizados con los de Lysander y Albus. Quienes, inmutables, siguieron su camino, hasta que Lysander –como siempre– se distrajo con unos chicos de su año que le saludaron y se sentó con ellos, dejando que Albus siguiera su camino hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

―¿Eva, qué…?

Para Lily fue demasiado tarde predecir lo que ocurrió, estaba muy ocupada en observar a Scorpius servirse su cena con aire distraído, rodeado por "la nada". No fue la única, para todos igual fue una sorpresa. Nadie se esperó que la radiante, sonriente y habladora Evangelina Proust, se arrancara del cabello el hermoso broche de mariposa para utilizarlo como proyectil contra Albus Potter. Quien, pese al extraordinario acontecimiento, se mantuvo paralizado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con expresión abstraída el broche que cayó al suelo luego de haberse estrellado con violencia en su pecho.

Y por si aún quedaban bocas sin abrirse hasta dislocarse las mandíbulas:

―Te odio.

Seguido de una dramática salida que vino acompañada de un inesperado empujón que llevó a Albus a moverse un par de centímetros del eje donde estaba estancado.

―¡Vale, vale, vale! _¡Meine Damen und Herren, _el espectáculo se ha acabado! ¡Todo el mundo a su cena! _Junge _Albus, haga el favorr y tome asiento, sus compañerrros quierren seguirr cenando.

Resultaba irónico pensar que "por arte de magia" el profesor Schultz surgió de la nada bamboleando su bastón, mientras peinaba con los dedos el fino bigote gris que coronaba una sonrisa perruna. Pero así fue. Como por arte de magia, la presencia del excéntrico profesor abatió los ánimos de los pasmados observadores en seguir murmurando a costillas de Albus. Satisfecho por su poder en imponer la obediencia en los demás, Nemo Hainz Schultz, con bastón en mano, caminó sonriente hasta el casi vacío mesón de profesores donde le esperaba un imperturbable profesor Brookwood.

―¡Albus! ―Que Rose saltara como aceite hirviendo frente a su primo esta vez no causó sorpresa alguna. Normalmente, esa la manera que tenía la chica para expresarse: con gritos y a veces golpes. Iguales al empujón que le propinó al ensimismado muchacho que no paraba de observar el broche a sus pies―. ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?!

―Rose, no creo que…

―¡Tú cállate Scamander! ―Lysander, el primero en intervenir antes de que la furia ciega de Rose provocara un fuego que nadie lograría apagar, decidió obedecer con mucha sabiduría viendo que la chica no seguiría hurgando en la llaga cuando se fue del Gran Comedor, seguramente para buscar a su amiga.

Lily se puso de pie, pero de inmediato cambió de idea y quiso volver a sentarse. Sin embargo, su casi involuntario movimiento sirvió para sacar a su hermano del trance donde estaba sumido.

Albus no era James, eso era algo que todo el mundo tenía claro. James era legible como un libro abierto… Albus no. Pero él la miró, y por primera vez Lily vio sentimientos, verdaderos sentimientos, en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Culpable, él se sentía culpable. Solo que había algo más allá de esa obvia mirada culpable…y ahí, justo en el instante que Lily casi devela el misterio: Albus parpadea y sus ojos vuelven a su estado natural.

―Bonita lección, Potter ―¿Qué demonios pasaba con las personas y esa fastidiosa habilidad en aparecerse como si nada? Ahora, de cuclillas entre Lysander y Albus, un chico de Hufflepuff que se le hizo vagamente familiar a Lily, tomó el broche de mariposa antes de ponerse de pie y extendérselo a Albus―. Lamento decirte que acabas de romperle el corazón a una chica linda. En mi país, eso es como romper un espejo, así que te esperan catorce años de mala suerte. Tú sabes: el doble de años. ¡Oh! ¡Y por si no fuera ya gracioso! ¡Me parece que tu fantástico plan no funcionó del todo bien, Potter!

―¿Algo más que decir, Záitsev? ―Albus tomó el broche y lo guardó en el bolsillo sin echarle ni una mísera mirada. El chico de Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa ladina. Una sonrisa que tomó dimensiones desconocidas cuando este, sin moverse de su lugar entre ambos Revenclaws, volteó su mirada hasta posarla sobre Lily.

―Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué le hiciste a Evangeline Proust?

Albus también posó sus ojos sobre ella, haciéndola sentir como una hormiga que empezaba a enojarse por tener que ser observada por dos sádicos niñitos con lupas. Sin decir más, Albus se desancló del suelo, pasando de largo la pregunta del chico, y caminó con su ritmo suave hasta el extremo de la mesa de su casa. Tomó asiento, entre un grupo de chicos que lo miraron nerviosos, y se sirvió su cena.

―Un día de estos no se contendrá, y tu hermano tendrá que ingeniárselas para devolver todos tus dientes luego de que Albus se encargue de sacártelos de un solo puñetazo, Mijaíl ―soltó Lysander luego de chasquear la lengua y realizar en su rostro su acostumbrada expresión risueña.

―Sí, es una posibilidad con la que debo vivir. Pero tienes que admitir que es divertido provocarlo.

Lysander decidió no comentar, sólo rió antes de volver a su lugar en la mesa de su casa. Mijaíl Záitsev, en cambio, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Ni siquiera dejó de mirarla a ella. A Lily, quien acaba de notar que seguía de pie ante las miradas expectantes de Hugo, Lorcan y Sarah.

―Hola.

―…ho-hola…

―¿Lily, no?

―…s-si, ¿qué…?

―Causas muchos problemas, ¿lo sabías?

―¿Perdón? ―dijo, dudando si ofenderse…o cualquier otra cosa parecida. ¿Alguien que le explicara de qué diablos estaba hablando?

Mijaíl Záitsev estalló de risa y tomo rumbo a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde un muy nervioso Gary Pyle lo miraba con absoluto terror. Lily pudo verlo desde esa distancia, pudo ver como la cara de Pyle se adornaba por un feo ojo negro, acompañado por una leve hinchazón que rodeaba el feo hematoma que se acrecentaba con la mueca aterrada que hacía cuando Záitsev tomó asiento frente a él.

Eso no fue lo único que Lily notó antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor. No, Lily también pudo ver como en el extremo opuesto de donde Albus comía en silencio, había sido abandonado un plato con pastel de pollo a medio comer. Scorpius ya no estaba, se había ido. Se había ido de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando se lo encontró al salir de Pociones esa tarde: como si Lily Potter no existiera.

Sus ojos no aguantaron sus penosos intentos por evitar la verdad, por mentirse a sí misma, y soltaron las primeras lágrimas cuando Lily pisó el corredor fuera del Gran Comedor.

…jamás se habría imaginado que los corazones rotos dolieran tanto, ¡joder!

* * *

OH, si. Lo sé. Confuso, dije el 5 de julio, pero afortunadamente tuve un rato libre.

La cosa es: Sé que deben estar WTF, además de que deben tener un millon de preguntas. Pero la buena noticia es que los misterios están muy pronto a revelarse porque el próximo capítulo es especial...en todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué es especial? Pues, les diré que Scorpius tendrá al fin sus quince minutos de fama.

No sé cuando vaya a actualizar, O.o Pero será pronto! Un día de la próxima semana se los aseguro :D

pd. Rompecorazones... ¿se entendió porque el título del fic? xD

Reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**V**

_**Que nadie se entere, o si no…**_

**24 de diciembre 2023**

* * *

Por cuarta vez en esos eternos veinte minutos, sus manos ajustaron el gorro de lana sobre sus orejas en otro vano intento por dejar de sentirse tan ridículo. Como un tarado, así se sentía, muy pegado a la entrada de la estación del metro a modo de evitar llamar la atención. _¿Merlín, por qué no llega? _Pensó, con las mejillas encendidas, cuando las risitas de un grupo de chiquillos que cruzaron por su lado lo obligaron a bajar con temblorosos dedos el gorro hasta las cejas. El gorro, había sido una mala idea usar ese estúpido gorro rojo para variar. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se lo dio esa mañana? _No es como si el color de cabello que tienes no fuera ya llamativo, idiota. _¡¿Y cómo iba adivinar que convocaría la mirada de todos?! ¡Increíble! Una vida entera perfeccionando la técnica de hacerse invisible desperdiciada en la basura en esa catastrófica primera vez pisando el Londres muggle...usando ese puto gorro. _¿Quién fue el cabrón que se le ocurrió la fascinante idea de hacerme poner este gorro? _Una tos, que disimulaba pésimamente una risa condescendiente, lo distrajo de sus intentos de desaparecer dentro del gorro de lana. He ahí el gran responsable…

―No es gracioso ―rebuznó, ese sonido que le irritaba los nervios a su madre y hacía que su padre elevara la ceja izquierda. Un ruidito nada aristocrático, ni elegante…ni nada. Un ruidito grosero y sincero que logró que la risita de su compañero se hiciera una carcajada.

―¡Pero si no te queda tan mal! ―El espejo encantado de su habitación tenía una opinión diametralmente diferente a la de su amigo, por eso no fue difícil saber que le estaba tomando el pelo―. Además, ¡es víspera de navidad!

…fantástico. Como si el maldito reno que adornaba el gorro no fuera la más obvia de las pistas.

―¡Ahgrr! ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó, evitando ponerse aún más irritable cuando unas chicas lo miraron con curiosidad, y pena. Mucha pena―. Dijo a las nueve, ¿no? Pues ya van a ser las diez…

―Tengo hambre, y ¿tú? ―Scorpius suspiró, para qué se molestaba. Con algo de resignación, abandonó su supuesto lugar seguro, y se sentó en el murillo de concreto que ocupaba su compañero―. Debí haberme traído la otra chaqueta. Bueno, qué se le va hacer… ¡Es navidad! Mamá va a hacer galletas, y Lor convenció a papá de comprar esas estrellitas muggles en palitos, ¿cómo se llamaban esas cosas?

―No sé…

―¡Ese muggle usa un gorro parecido al tuyo! ―Viéndose señalado por un extraño adolescente que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, el celador de unos de los comercios de Convent Garden decidió cruzar la calle y llegar a su destino por la acera contraria.

―Es de mala educación señalar a los muggles, Lysander ―dijo Scorpius, renunciando a seguir haciendo un fandango por el gorro, preocupándose ahora por darle calor a sus entumecidos dedos al frotar la manos con las perneras de los pantalones.

―¡Y ahí está! ¿Qué tal, Al? Llegas tarde, compañero.

De la estación, Albus surgió envuelto en un grueso chaquetón oscuro que le protegía del ambiente invernal y la nieve que caía sobre sus cabezas, acumulándose en los escalones. Como todos, tenía las mejillas coloradas, al igual que la nariz, pero no había mueca en su rostro que indicara que estuviera sintiendo el mismo frío que hacía temblar a Scorpius y a Lysander como cachorritos empapados. _Bueno, estamos hablando de la persona más fría del universo, _pensó Scorpius escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. Albus Potter estaba en su ambiente natural después de todo.

―Lo siento, tuve que…

Vale, si incluso Albus miraba de esa forma el gorro que coronaba la albina cabeza de Scorpius, entonces Lysander podía empezar a buscar un lugar dónde esconderse porque iba a matarlo por obligarle a usar ese ridículo gorro.

―Pensé que sería mejor ocultar el cabello de Scorpius, ¿sabes? A los muggles quizás le parezca extraño.

―Claro, porque el gorro no les va a llamar la atención.

―¡Ah! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas marica, Scor! ¡Es navidad! A los muggles les gustas esas cosas, de seguro ya están hartos de esos gorros.

_Tanto que no dejan de mirarme, _pensaba Scorpius cuando los tres entraron a la primera tienda abierta en la concurrida calle de Convent Garden, y su gorro sirvió como una señal de tránsito que les abrió paso en medio de la multitud que se concentraba en el amplísimo espacio comercial.

Muggles los había por doquier. Un ambiente mucho más salvaje que el Callejón Diagon en vísperas. Vestidos con su muy muggle ropa abrigada, hablando a gritos entre ellos, cargando cajas con cosas aún más muggles que él desconocía; o llevando sobre los hombros pinos pequeños de plástico, algunos incluso de un material brillante y plateado, bañados en escarcha falsa de colores. Otros discutían con los empleados, batiendo las etiquetas de los productos como si estas tuvieran escritos insultos hacia sus personas. Scorpius jamás había pisado territorio muggle, no entendía que los precios de esos productos realmente eran insultos a sus personas. También habían grupos de chicas regados por toda la tienda y la sección de ropa femenina, que los tres evitaron con cuidado, todas pegando brincos mientras sacudían emocionadas perchas con vestidos y blusas. Cada una de ella custodiada por su muggle novio con cara de querer asfixiarse con los tirantes de uno de esos chillones vestidos.

―¿Ves? Nadie nos está viendo.

Albus y él se miraron las caras, antes de pensar interrogantes sobre lo que Lysander consideraba como _nadie-nos-está-viendo. _Si no era por su feo gorro navideño, era por las risotadas que soltaba Lysander cada vez que veía un objeto muggle que desconocía. Incluso el modo de mirar, "sin mirar", que tenía Albus llamaba la atención. Sobre todo en las chicas. Uno de esos grupitos estaba especialmente interesado en lograr que el _guapo-misterioso-circunspecto_ muchacho se fijara en ellas, pero Albus pasaba de largo con tanta naturalidad, como si no se enterara de que era el foco de atención del noventa por ciento de adolescentes. Scorpius incluso se compadeció de las decepcionadas chicas.

―Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el regalo perfecto para Eva?

Y la máscara se cayó. Con casi siete años conociéndolo, Scorpius se consideraba un experto en descifrar las caretas de su glacial mejor amigo. Porque eso eran: caretas, máscaras…etc. Y una de ella acababa de caerse abruptamente gracias al comentario inocente de Lysander. Sonrió, pero con disimulo. Lo último que quería era ganarse unas trompadas de su parte.

―¿Cómo…cómo…lo…? ―Lysander se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio. Era su modo de decir: _lo-tienes-escrito-en-la-frente-idiota. _Porque después de Scorpius, Lysander era el siguiente ser humano capaz de descifrar a Albus_―. _¡¿Le dijiste?! ―El puño de Albus se cerró en las solapas de su chaqueta, pero Scorpius no era el debilucho al cual se le podía zarandear como todos en Hogwarts pensaban, y le sorprendió un poco que Albus, el único consciente de ello, quisiera vapulearle así tan fácil.

―No, ¿cómo crees? ―se soltó del agarre histérico de su amigo, pero Albus no cambió la expresión angustiada de su cara.

―¿Acaso era un secreto? ―preguntó Lysander confundido luego de chasquear la lengua para después soltar su típica carcajada risueña―, pues era algo obvio―_Muy obvio_, pensó Scorpius. Pero acaba de salvarse de recibir una paliza e hizo silencio―. Tan obvio como Scorpius hurgando en sus bolsillos. ¿Alguien a quién quieras hacerle un regalo en navidad, Scor?

Oh. La máscara volvió a su sitio. Fue turno de Scorpius mostrar angustia. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos. _Finge demencia, has como si no supieras de qué rayos habla y quizás no lo note._

Pero Albus se encogió de hombros y fue su turno de guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Sin afirmar, o negar, las palabras de Lysander. O si quiera hacer un comentario sobre las descubiertas intenciones de Scorpius_. _

―Entonces, ¿qué vas a regalarle? ―preguntó Lysander, logrando que todo el aire contenido en su pecho saliera con libertad. Agradecía que su amigo fuera un experto en tácticas de salvamento, por hacer como que nunca pasó e irse por la tangente.

El silencio de Albus no respondió, obviamente, su pregunta, pero el modo en que su mirada parecía querer atravesar una vitrina del mostrador, fue suficiente incentivo para Lysander de hacerse una idea sobre lo que vagaba por la mente del muchacho. Y también fue suficiente para que Scorpius intuyera que su amigo acababa de ignorar olímpicamente "su asunto".

Allí, en las vitrinas, unas adolescentes pegaban la nariz al vidrio mirando ilusionadas un juego de brazalete y aretes decorados por brillantes piedrecitas de colores que brillaban como diamantes. Un bonito conjunto, un regalo de navidad perfecto para una chica.

El problema: Albus y su orgullo no se ponían de acuerdo.

Y para eso, suponía, estaban ellos ahí.

―¿Quién lo diría? Tienes buen ojo. Creo que Eva va a adorar… ¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamó.

De un momento a otro, Scorpius pasó de estar en medio del pasillo ignorando las risas de un grupo de chicos muggles que no le daban tregua recordándole su ridículo gorro, a estar sepultado en el suelo alfombrado de la tienda por los cuerpos de Albus y Lysander.

―¡¿Pero qué…?! ―Fue la mano de Lysander quien tapó su boca impidiéndole quejarse con libertad. Humillado, vio que Albus también estaba igual de pasmado que él con la otra mano de Lysander cubriendo su boca.

―Albus, no dijiste que tus primas y tus hermanos vendrían a esta tienda.

Al escuchar sus palabras, a ambos las ganas de seguir dando patadas y gruñidos se les quitó de golpe. Palidecieron sus caras, y olvidándose de la dignidad, intentaron fusionarse en uno mientras buscaba ocultarse bajo una estantería llena de osos de fieltro con trajes de Papa Noel. No fue sorpresa que Lysander, nada nervioso de verse con las manos en la masa, se dejara arrastrar por la alfombra hasta estar bajo los cuerpos de sus dos angustiados amigos sin quitar, en ningún momento, su expresión alegre y algo desatinada.

―De todas las tiendas en Londres, tuviste que escoger esta…―gruñó Scorpius.

―Pensé que habían dicho que vendrían en la tarde.

―Pues, obviamente, no estabas prestando atención, porque ahí están ―el don de Lysander por recalcar lo obvio no les hizo gracia a ninguno, tampoco su mueca divertida, como si se lo estuviera pasando bomba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Gruñeron en coro y levantaron la nariz del escondite para inspeccionar el perímetro.

Molly, luego Lucy y Roxanne, después Rose charlando con Lily y por último Eva. Incluso James estaba con ellas.

Misión abortada, era hora de salir corriendo. Una empleada muggle se detuvo sobre ellos, como un imponente obelisco de expresión enojada, zapateando el pie izquierdo esperando que esos chicos salieran pronto de debajo de la estantería. ¡Ahg! ¡Cómo odiaba las vísperas!

―Creo que voy a tener que pedirle que se vayan de la tienda antes de que llame a seguridad.

Por unos eternos segundos, ninguno de los tres hizo el mayor esfuerzo por obedecer. Si salían de ahí, los verían, y si no lo hacían…pues Scorpius empezaba a imaginarse oscuros y feos escenarios donde la ley muggle los sacaba a patadas de la tienda. Algo muy contraproducente si el objetivo principal era no ser vistos.

Él no quería ser visto. Tenía poderosas razones para no querer ser visto.

―¡Lo tengo! ―Scorpius, Albus y la empleada muggle saltaron turbados cuando Lysander dio un golpe en el suelo, con la sonrisa más radiante de todo su repertorio―. Tengo una idea. Yo los distraigo para que salgan de aquí sin que los vean, y luego los alcanzo en el Callejón Diagon, ¿qué dicen?

Pues que era una pésima idea, pero se quedaron mudos cuando Lysander le dio a su pregunta una connotación retórica y se levantó del suelo, sin siquiera esperar la opinión de los involucrados.

―¿Lysan, qué haces aquí? ―Fue Rose la primera en notar la presencia del chico.

Pero ni Scorpius ni Albus quisieron saber cómo Lysander se las arregló. Sólo aprovecharon que la atención estaba sobre él y salieron corriendo de la tienda, sin mirar atrás, llevándose por delante a un grupo de muggles vestidos de Papa Noel que no les hizo mucha gracia ser groseramente interceptados por dos mocosos imberbes que salieron de la nada.

Muchas manzanas después, los helados y exhaustos muchachos pisaron El Caldero Chorreante. Respiraban como un par de galgos agonizantes, con los cabellos alborotados y bañados en nieve. El gorro de Scorpius se había perdido en plena maratón, cuando cruzaban como alma que lleva el diablo las calles de Convent Garden; e incluso la bufanda gris de Albus le seguía entre los pies, arrastrándose con cada paso que daba el muchacho, sucia y mojada de haber recorrido el asfalto sucio y lleno de nieve de muchas calles de Londres.

―¡Oh, Albus, Scorpius! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verlos por aquí!

Scorpius no encontraba razón para sentirse como un criminal atrapado en el delito, pero su corazón dio tumbos y volteretas cuando el profesor Neville Longbottom fue el primer comensal del pub en verlos. Digamos que la costumbre lo hacía actuar de ese modo. Abrigado y envuelto en una gruesa capa, el maestro de Herbolaria de Hogwarts tenía el rostro algo colorado. Quizás el frío, quizás la botella de whiskey de fuego en su mesa. Scorpius prefirió creer que se debía al frío.

―Hola, profesor ―murmuró Albus, inexpresivo, pese a que Scorpius intuía acertadamente que el corazón de su amigo estaba igual de desbocado que el suyo―. ¿Qué…? ―Carraspeó―, ¿qué hace aquí?

La mirada de sospecha que les lanzó su maestro fue todo lo que Scorpius necesitó para darse cuenta que Albus seguía sin entender la manera de actuar cuando se está bajo presión. Y era irónico, porque desde que tiene uso de razón, Neville Longbottom les ha echado esa mirada de recelo. Ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a su susceptibilidad con respecto a ellos, y lo que hacen.

―¿Cómo está su esposa, profesor? ¿Y su hijo? ―reaccionó Scorpius. Qué bueno que de los dos, él ya estuviera acostumbrado a sacarlos de esa clase de atolladeros. Albus normalmente la cagaba yendo a la ofensiva o haciendo sus cometarios espeluznantes y fuera de lugar.

―Muy bien, muy bien, Scorpius. Gracias por preguntar ―dijo Neville recuperando su franca sonrisa. Para el muchacho no fue sorpresa que su maestro no preguntará a cambio por su familia―. Y, díganme, muchachos ¿a qué tanto apuro?

¡Diablos! El experto en crear verosímiles –no siempre tan creíbles– excusas era Lysander, no ellos.

―Se me olvidó comprarle un regalo a mamá ―Aplaudirle la agilidad mental de Albus no era una opción, Scorpius tuvo que guardarse las manos en los bolsillos.

―Oh, entonces no los detengo más, muchachos.

―Hasta luego, profesor. Feliz navidad.

―Feliz navidad a ustedes también. ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!

Actuar natural después de ello fue muy fácil para ambos. Habituados al fingimiento y argucia en su día diario frente a muchos –sobre todo frente al profesor Longbottom–, consiguieron llegar al Callejón Diagon sin levantar sospechas. Aun así, Scorpius sólo logró respirar tranquilo cuando vio la Tienda de Calderos Potage.

―¿Crees que nos hayan visto?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que si nos vieron, Lysander les haya montado un teatro convincente, lo suficiente para que se olvidaran de que estuvimos allí ―Hubiera querido reírse en su cara por tamaña falacia, pero Albus fue más rápido y siguió hablando―. Despreocúpate, no creo que Lily te haya visto usar el ridículo gorro de Lysander ―dijo, como si mencionara el gris color del cielo o el frío clima, mientras guardaba la sucia bufanda en los bolsillos del chaquetón a la vez que se adentraba en la multitud de magos y brujas que se apelotonaban en el estrecho callejón.

Empezaba a comprender porque, de los dos, Albus era el único que se ganaba los elogios del _Maestro. _Tan sigiloso y mortal como una serpiente, jamás comprendió como el Sombrero Seleccionador no lo colocó en Slytherin, por muy Potter que fueran sus genes. Suspiró. Ahora se sentía como un tonto. Engañar a Albus era inútil, casi tan inútil como convencer a Hagrid de la fealdad de sus Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. Lástima que él fuera demasiado optimista y confiara demasiado en saber ocultar las cosas. El profesor Schultz tenía razón en decir que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

―Si te soy sincero ―dijo, deteniéndose con aire distraído en el destartalado mostrador de una vieja bruja que ofrecía dulces y chucherías―, me preocupa un poco más que el profesor Longbottom no nos haya creído. Hace unos días él y su familia fueron a cenar a mi casa, presumo que James les habló de la vez que vinimos todos a comprar regalos. Irónico, la única vez que no estamos haciendo "algo malo" y… ¿Qué? ―le extendió a la bruja un par Sickles y otro de Knuts de su bolsillo y cogió unas varitas de regaliz― ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Citando a Lysander: ¿Acaso era un secreto?

No hubiera querido que su silencio le otorgara a Albus una respuesta afirmativa, pero no sabía que decir viéndose expuesto. Sacó las pequeñas moneditas de cobre que guardaba en el bolsillo y tomó un caldero relleno.

―Supongo que no funcionó, ¿no?

Albus respondió haciendo silencio, masticando una varita de regaliz y retornando su caminata por entre la muchedumbre mágica del Callejón Diagon. Sin ninguna otra opción, Scorpius no le quedó de otra que seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo llegando casi en el Emporio de la Lechuza.

―No creo que importe, ¿sabes? ―murmuró centrando su atención en la punta de sus zapatos embarrados en nieve y barro, un intento desesperado por ocultar el bochorno de sus mejillas enrojecidas―. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿vale? Sé muy bien que ella está muy fuera de mi alcance. Es tu-tu hermana y no-no sólo eso, Lily es una chica linda. Jamás se fijaría en mí…¡no-no es que yo vea-ve-a a Lily co-como…! ¡Bue…bue-bueno, sí, Lily es… es muy bo-bonita pero…no-no en-en ese sentido-do! ¡E-ella-lla es…! ―_Mejor haz silencio, recuerda que en los entrenamientos, Albus siempre gana. _Sin mencionar que es el mejor en Defensas. _Una palabra más, Scorpius Malfoy¸ y Albus te maldecirá como la vil cucaracha que eres―. _¡La cosa es que, a diferencia de ti, no creo prudente "tener algo" con alguien conforme a las circunstancias! Tú sabes, desde que arriesgamos nuestros culos al menos dos veces por mes, no sería…

―¿Quién dijo que quiero "tener algo" con alguien? ―dijo de pronto, cambiando levente el tono monocorde de su voz por su tono de _qué-demonios-estás-hablando._ Un tono que Scorpius sabía, Albus se lo tenía reservado sólo para él. Eres su modo de decirle, siempre, "eres un idiota, ¿por qué somos amigos?".

Sin embargo, _¿qué hacíamos entonces en mitad del Londres muggle? _Si no se equivocaba la intenciones de Albus eran comprarle un regalo a Eva, ERGO, a Albus le gustaba Eva, ERGO, Albus pretendía invitarla a salir, ERGO, Albus "tendría algo" con alguien, ERGO, ese alguien era Eva.

―¿Te recuerdo que acabamos de salir corriendo de una tienda muggle, porque no querías que Eva te viera ahí comprándole un regalo, un costoso regalo de navidad?

Detestaba la tendencia de Albus por contestar las preguntas encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Rompiendo las reglas tan pronto? Un record intachable y sin faltas, roto abruptamente por ti Potter. Schultz estará decepcionado, compañero.

Albus no movió ni un músculo. Scorpius, por el contrario, sólo le faltó dar tres volteretas hacia atrás luego de que la impredecible aparición de Mijaíl Záitsev lo tomara por sorpresa cuando pisaron la heladería Florean Fortescue. Más bajo que Scorpius, pero más alto que Albus, el chico de Hufflepuff usaba un ridículo sombrero con orejeras envueltas en piel falsa que hizo sentir un poco mejor a Scorpius. "Un poco", Záitsev no se veía para nada apenado por tener que usar una cosa tan horrorosa sobre su cabello castaño, de hecho parecía cómodo con él. Incluso el tono marrón oscuro de su gorro combinaba con el chaquetón color mostaza que lo cubría del frío.

―¿Nada? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No te sorprendí? ―Albus se encogió de hombros, de nuevo―. ¡Vaya, Potter! Supongo que tengo que practicar más si algún día quiero quitarte esa cara de estreñido que tienes ―dijo imitando con burla la cara inexpresiva de Albus al encogerse de hombros también―. Ho-ho-la-la Mal-Mal-foy-foy, ¿si-si-gues-gues si-si-en-en-do-do un-un….idiota? ―Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Suspiró. Záitsev era una persona difícil de…soportar, más cuando tiene el gusto por molestarlos.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí, Záitsev?!

―¡Oh, bájale dos al tono, Malfoy! ¿Acaso el Callejón Diagon te pertenece? ¡Me convencieron de que Inglaterra era un país libre!

―¿Qué haces aquí, Záitsev? ―preguntó, esta vez Albus, con las manos fuera de los bolsillos llevando en la mano izquierda su varita. Scorpius también llevaba su varita, pero escondida en el bolsillo. Lista para dar el siguiente paso ofensivo―. Creí que tu trabajo sólo se remitía a los pasillos de Hogwarts.

―Dos contra uno… ―murmuró, rascándose la barbilla sin afeitar―. Ya. Bajen las varitas, par de imbéciles. Vengo en son de paz.

Ninguno obedeció, comprensiblemente.

―Aunque no lo creas, Potter, mi vida no gira en torno a olerles los culos a los dos y estar pendiente de que no metan la pata. ¡Así que no jodan y bajen las putas varitas!

Esta vez lo hicieron.

―¡Gracias! Por si les interesa, tengo una cita ―Scorpius estuvo seguro de no haber sido el único de los dos que le supo amargo, casi como una patada en la entrepierna, el tonito de Mijaíl Záitsev al decir la palabra: Cita―. Entonces, ¿Albus Potter no tiene el corazón de hojalata? Pensé que no tenías sentimientos, Potter. Y no sólo eso, también tienes buenos gustos, compañero. Evangeline Proust ―casi pudo jurar escuchar los dientes de su amigo rechinar cuando Záitsev pronunció el nombre de Eva―. Tampoco es de extrañarse, todo el mundo sabe que la pobre chica está siempre sobre ti.

―¿No que tenías un cita, Záitsev? ―intervino Scorpius, antes de que Albus acatara las órdenes de su cuerpo y se lanzara por la yugular del chico de Hufflepuff.

―Aún no llega.

―Bien, entonces nosotros nos…

―Schultz les advirtió que su trabajo era ser imparciales. Ecuánimes, si es que quieren seguir con esto. Me da por el culo lo que les suceda, yo sólo me atengo a recibir órdenes, pero si quieren un consejo: mejor vayan cortando lazos. No sabemos lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez… ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó a gritos cuando Albus se dio la vuelta y echó a andar―. ¡Muy lindo, Potter! ¡¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que es mala educación darles la espalda a las personas cuando te hablan?! Será idiota… Bueno, Malfoy, no digan que no se los advertí. Nos vemos, feliz navidad.

―Feliz navidad… ―murmuró viendo a Mijaíl Záitsev alejarse de él hasta ser interceptado por una chica, Hufflepuff seguramente, que le abrazó y estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

_No sabemos lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez…_ Primera vez que se daba el trabajo de reflexionar acerca de lo que fuera que Mijaíl Záitsev dijera, habitualmente lo ignoraba como se ignora una plaga al oído. Pero era cierto. Muy cierto…horriblemente cierto. Tan cierto como el ataque al corazón que les daría a sus padres si alguna vez se enteraran de "las cosas" para las que el profesor Schultz los entrenó desde tercer año. Ni él, ni Albus, tenían certeza alguna sobre el futuro. Para ellos, el día de mañana significaba un misterio, y eso los puso considerar muy profundamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer…sólo que Albus no estaba para ser testigo.

—¿Dónde…?

La mano de su amigo salió de la nada, cogiéndole del cuello de la chaqueta hasta llevarlo a un rincón del callejón entre la heladería Florean y un diminuto local de junto.

—¡Qué…!

—Ya se fue, ahora… —Scorpius se habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos el puño de Albus queriéndole hacer macilla el hombro—. ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿Te golpearon al nacer?!

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

—Olvídalo…

Albus seguramente faltó ese día en que su madre impartió la lección sobre buenos modales, porque así como hizo con Záitsev, le dio a él la espalda y salió del rinconcillo hasta unirse a la fila de personas que esperaban entrar a la confluida heladería. Vale, Scorpius no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con la bipolaridad crónica de Albus Potter. Sacudiéndose la chaqueta, fue su turno de jalar al chico del cuello de la chaqueta hasta llevarlo de nuevo al rincón. Quizás Lysander ya estuviera buscándoles, pero antes tenía un par de cosas que discutir con Albus, y muchas de esas no eran aptas para los oídos de Lysander.

—Hace frío, Scor. Quiero beber algo caliente y de seguro Lysander debe estar buscándonos…

—Habla.

Scorpius no era la persona con la secreta habilidad de intimidar y hacer hablar a Albus. Ese trabajo lo llevaban muy bien desarrollado sus padres, únicos seres en el mundo capaz de acojonar al adolescente, y quizás, muy secretamente, su hermano mayor James. Pero no Scorpius, y por unos escasos minutos de dubitación, Albus consideró la idea de hacerle ver a su amigo lo mucho que detestaba ser mangoneado. Pero se detuvo y suspiró. Créanlo o no, su intención seguía siendo la misma: llegar a casa con un presente que enviarle por lechuza a Eva, y si seguían interrumpiéndole de ese modo, iba a empezar a protestar como merlín manda.

—Vi a Záitsev cuando salimos del Caldero Chorreante, pensé que lo habías visto.

Obviamente no.

—Y, entonces, lo que dijiste…

—Scor, ¿cuándo me has visto acatar al pie de la letra las "Reglas" de Schultz?

Si se lo decía de ese modo, con esa sonrisita de _eres-muy-idiota-de-verdad-cómo-terminé-siendo-tu-a migo, _Scorpius empezaba a recordar la cantidad de veces que el pellejo de ambos estuvo a sólo instantes de arder, literalmente, gracias a la imposibilidad de Albus en obedecer órdenes. ¡Realmente! Ambos tenían un repertorio de nada agradables marcas en sus cuerpos producto de la pésima capacidad de Albus para tomar las decisiones menos arriesgadas. Lo cual era infinitamente irónico tomando en cuenta su postura inalterable y firme. Se suponía que de los dos, Albus era el de los nervios de acero, y él era el que comúnmente metía la pata con mucha torpeza y nada de elegancia… Pues, con honestidad, se estaba comportando como tonto si no recordaba la tendencia de Albus en cambiar de roles.

Justo como ahora.

—Me da igual lo que nos digan, ¿sabes? Acepte ser parte de esto, porque me di cuenta que era necesario. Y no me malinterpretes, respeto y honro lo que hacemos, pero no por ello voy a permitir que Schultz, Záitsev o cualquier miembro de la jodida hermandad me digan lo que debo, o no debo hacer. Y si me da gana comprarle un jodido regalo a Eva o si me da la gana hacerla mi novia, no es el maldito problema de ellos. Así que vas a sacar la bolsita de Galeones que sé que guardas en el bolsillo, y me prestarás el dinero que necesito para comprarle un jodido regalo, ¿me expresé bien?

Albus al parecer ignoraba también que no era la persona idónea para mangonear a Scorpius, pero el chico se lo dejó pasar esa vez. Incluso siendo mejores amigos, o algo así, Scorpius podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de veces que Albus decía más de diez palabras seguidas en una conversación. Curiosamente, de un modo u otro, Evangeline Proust siempre estaba cercanamente involucrada a esos inesperados soliloquios. Después de todo, era la única chica en el planeta que ni por asomo se veía ni un poco intimidada por la rancia, repelente y circunspecta personalidad de Albus Potter. Todo lo contrario. Era la única chica que pensaba que Albus era un "tipo normal". Nunca le extrañó que su amigo terminara por gustarle, sin embargo, no podían culparle por parecer un poco sorprendido al escucharle decirlo en voz alta.

—No me mires así —lo empujó un poco—. No tengo suficientes galeones para comprarle a Eva lo que quiere. Además, si me lo das, haré como si no he escuchado tu "cuasi" confesión sobre mi hermana y te salvarás de que te de una paliza.

Vale, acaba de ganarse de nuevo su atención.

—Eh…si…eso… yo quiero disculparme por…

—Scorpius, eres mi amigo, pero Lily es mi hermana, no se te olvide —Sin nada más que decir, Albus volvió a su inexpresividad de siempre y volvió a la fila de personas que esperaban entrar a la calidez del local Florean—. Pero, si sirve de algo, supongo que te prefiero a ti por encima de otros imbéciles. Escuché el otro día que Pyle pretendía invitarla a salir.

Si su intención era hacerle querer vomitar el desayuno de esa mañana, lo consiguió. ¿Gary Pyle? ¡¿En serio?! Si pudiera, se sacaría los ojos antes de ver una escena tan asquerosa como la de ese idiota invitando a Lily a una cita. Odiaba a ese tipo. Difícilmente Scorpius cosechaba esa clase de animadversión por las personas. Su diplomacia y sentido del decoro, de los modales, que su patricia y aristócrata madre le inculcó en su educación primaria le impedían caer en esa clase de soez comportamiento. Pyle era diferente. Un dolor en el trasero que acaba con la infinita paciencia de Scorpius Malfoy, desde que creía que era divertido hacer bromitas y chistecitos de mal gusto a sus costillas.

—Igual, dudo mucho que Lily quiera salir con esa clase de idiotas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Él tenía sus dudas. Por mucho que le resultara un dolor de huevos verlo de ese modo, no podía evitar notar que muchas chicas en Hogwarts consideraban atractivo a Pyle.

Albus se encogió de hombros…otra vez.

—Sólo lo sé.

Esa cara Scorpius la había visto muchas veces. Era la cara de Albus de _sé-algo-que-tú-no-y-por-eso-eres-un-tonto-y-yo-no. _ Y era la cara que comúnmente le fastidiaba a Scorpius, pero antes de quejarse por ello:

—Por cierto. Que nadie se entere de esto, ¿vale?

—¿De qué? ¿De qué tienes sentimientos? ¿De qué te gusta Eva Proust? —Su expresión gritaba que no le había hecho gracia su chiste, pero Scorpius no lo podía evitar—. Pierde cuidado, compañero. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Hablo en serio, Scorpius. Que nadie se entere, o si no…

—Sí, sí.

Scorpius conocía muy bien a Albus, y sabía que no lo decía en serio. Pero por si a las dudas…se guardaría el secreto de su amigo. Porque de los dos, le alegraba que Albus tuviera las agallas de aceptar e ir contra las normas. Él estaba a muchos años luz de hacerlo. Quizás Albus tuviera razón, no tendrían por qué dejarse gobernar por otros, pero le aterraba pensar en su incierto futuro. _Albus es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo. _Y sólo por eso, iba a impedir que evolucionara lo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que Lily Potter le hablaba. No era correcto. No estaba bien… No podía ser.

Punto y final.

* * *

Vale, este no es precisamente el capítulo que EXPLICA TODO, pero tenía tantas ganas de subir este capítulo en especial. Es mi favorito, desde que lo escribí estaba ansiosa por subirlo. Si recuerdan el primer capítulo, Scorpius le menciona a Lily que está falto de dinero porque le prestó a Albus para que pudiera comprarle un regalo a Eva. Pues he aquí lo que pasó ese día. Además, he expuesto "a medias" cierto misterillos. Tampoco quiero soltar tooooodo de un solo golpe. Las cosas van con calma. Además, mientras más remodelo los capítulos ya escritos, este fic se ha hecho más y más largo…y más y más complejo. Porque en un principio era de cuatro capítulos y ahora son muchos más (no diré cuántos muaja muaja)

En fin: ¡Ven! Scorpius y Albus están metidos en algo, y el profesor Schultz tiene que ver, jujuju ¿Qué creen ustedes que sea? ¡En fin! El próximo capítulo será igual de especial que este, pero no sé cuál día de la próxima semana lo suba. Lo que si les diré es que ya van a saber qué hizo cambiar de opinión a Albus, y hacerlo tomar la actitud que vimos en el capítulo anterior.

Pd, amo a Lysander, hagámosle un club de fans, caray! O.ó (Cualquier error, discúlpenme :S)

Las quiero! Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**VI**

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Una pesadilla, de nuevo. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la sensación pastosa en su lengua o al sudor frío bañándolo de pies a cabeza, la verdad era que estaba muy habituado a ello. Muy curtido en la experiencia, en tener que despertarse a mitad de la noche porque su cabeza se antojaba por reproducir un repertorio de feos momentos y feos sentimientos. Cosas que ya había visto, muchas veces, y que seguiría viéndolas durante un largo…largo rato. Sólo le fastidiaba tener que verlas incluso en sus sueños. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con presenciarlas, en vivo y en directo, por lo menos dos o tres veces por mes? Al parecer no. _A eso se le llama remordimiento, para tu información. _

Sacudió su cabeza.

No, no era remordimiento. Punto. Se removió entre las sabanas y hundió el rostro en la almohada con terquedad porque no era remordimiento. ¿Cómo podría sentir esa incómoda atrición sino había hecho nada malo y…?

Momento: esa era una almohada blanca, no una azul cobalto. Una almohada rellena de plumas y no del relleno sintético que NO le daba alergia. Se levantó. No, tampoco esa era su cama, ni estaban los doseles azules con borlas de bronce, ni la colcha, ni su especial almohada que ayudaba a que su nariz no cobrara vida propia, ni tampoco los ronquidos alegres, con risitas y palabras mal moduladas, de Lysander. Esa no era su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw.

―¿Qué…?

―¿Problemas para conciliar el sueño, Malfoy?

De ser posible, su corazón habría salido huyendo de su cuerpo como una reacción natural ante le inesperada voz salida de entre la oscuridad. Pero Scorpius Malfoy ya no era la niñita llorona de un principio. De la manera menos ortodoxa le habían quitado esa faceta suya, aunque de vez en cuando se dejara influenciar por los pequeños trocitos de su antiguo Yo que aún quedaban en la profundidad de su interior. Cogió su varita, puesta en la mesita junto a la cama, y apuntó al vacío.

―_Expelliarmus ―_murmuró aquella voz logrando que la varita en sus manos volara lejos de sus dedos y aterrizara en el suelo―. No me sorprende ser recibido de ese modo.

Scorpius se habría esperado a cualquier otra persona. Hasta las más inverosímiles, quizás un antiguo enemigo con la mala leche de querer buscar venganza…¡Cualquiera! Pero no al…

―¿Profesor Brookwood?

La barba de candado y el cabello cano, la mirada azul y hostil, los labios fruncidos como si degustara un limón muy agrio y el aura de _soy-tu-peor-pesadilla_; todo en sintonía con una impersonal túnica oscura, acompañada por guantes de piel de dragón y una cadenilla de la cual pendía una pequeña sortija de oro. Baltazar Brookwood: jefe de la casa Slytherin, profesor de pociones y el único ser en la tierra con la habilidad de estar perpetuamente enojado o en perpetuo desacuerdo con el mundo.

Cuando las luces de las lámparas se encendieron, Scorpius pudo ver con mucha claridad que se encontraba en la Enfermería. _Oh, qué maravilla…_

―Entonces, Malfoy, ¿problemas para dormir?

―¿Qué hace aquí, profesor? ―No perdió el tono de respeto. La ventaja de haber sido criado por una fanática de las buenas costumbres. Eso no pareció ayudarle, la mirada eternamente maliciosa de Brookwood no disminuyó ni un poco. Él renqueó un poco hasta acercarse a su cama y dobló las rodillas, con mucha dificultad, notó Scorpius, para alcanzar su varita y extendérsela.

―¿Acaso no va a preguntar, señor Malfoy, cómo llegó usted aquí?

Vacilante, Scorpius descubrió que realmente quería preguntar eso cuando tomó su varita. Pero la mirada sabihonda y odiosa de su profesor de Pociones se lo impidió. Algo le decía que preguntar era caer en el juego sórdido y sádico que su maestro adoraba jugar con sus alumnos, ese gusto que al parecer le tenía por ser molesto y antipático con todos, hasta el punto de ser el profesor menos querido en Hogwarts. Incluso para su propia casa.

Hizo silencio, pero la mueca amarga de Baltazar Brookwood se hizo mucho más profunda y Scorpius sintió la imperativa necesidad de querer salir corriendo. Vale, le picaba el cuerpo por la intriga que le causaba las, seguramente oscuras, intenciones de su maestro para con él, al igual que su inesperada estadía en la sala de Enfermería esa noche, pero su sentido de la supervivencia le frenaron al querer llevar su curiosidad a un nivel más allá del rango del peligro. Brookwood sonrió para sí mismo ante la pared invisible que ese chiquillo construyó entre ellos. Lo admitía…estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Pero no tanto.

Sus pasos reumáticos lo llevaron con mucho trabajo hasta la camilla de junto, vigilado por la alerta mirada del adolescente, hasta que logró tomar asiento sobre la colcha.

―Se desmayó justo cuando detenía una riña entre unas estudiantes de Ravenclaw y lo traje aquí ―dijo cruzándose de brazos. Para Scorpius, el tono de censura que usó el maestro le sonó casi tan raro como el desafinado tono de Lysander cuando le daba por tararear en las duchas. Con esa cara tan constreñida, como la de un buldog viejo y muy enfadado, se le hacía increíble que fuera capaz de usar una inflexión en su voz diferente al tono resentido de siempre―. Quisiera creer que sólo se trata de esa horrenda actitud infantil que ustedes, los jóvenes de ahora ―dijo, escupiendo el "jóvenes"―, han tomado hacía su cuidado personal, matándose de hambre y destruyéndose en esos ridículos y excesivos entrenamientos de Quidditch, Merlín nos libre de ello ―abrió su túnica, dejando ver un anticuado traje color aceituna y sacó del bolsillo interior un frasquito con un líquido púrpura―, pero usted, Malfoy, no es de esa clase de chicos. ¿O me equivoco?

Estaba muy ocupado observando el contenido púrpura del frasquito, a penas y supo que el profesor de Pociones seguía hablándole.

―Sabe lo qué es esto ―Una afirmación, más que una pregunta, fue lo que necesitó para despertarlo del letargo en el cual se sumió al observar lo que bailaba entre los dedos rígidos, cubiertos de piel de dragón de Baltazar Brookwood―. No. Me parece que no lo sabe.

Colocó el pequeño contenedor de cristal en la mesita junto a su cama y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

―Bébalo, Malfoy.

―¿Qué?

―Nuestro nuevo asistente de enfermería tuvo la amabilidad de mencionar en mi presencia cuando le traje aquí el grado en que se encuentra su condición física, Malfoy. Supongo que han sido muy graves las secuelas de aquella caída por las escaleras del quinto piso de la torre oeste.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de no haber soltado su varita aún. Ese tonillo irónico en la rasposa voz de su profesor lo llevó al límite del horizonte de la sospecha y el recelo. En una situación normal, el pretender hechizar a un maestro entraría en su lista de _Cosas-que-jamás-haré-bajo-ninguna-circunstancia-si -no-quiero-cabrear-a-mi-madre_. Pero llevaba tiempo sin vivir situaciones normales, no se cortó ni un poco al momento de hacerle ver que su varita seguía en su mano, lista para hacerse notar aún más.

_Brookwood, casi tanto como Longbottom, es una amenaza a la causa. _

Una advertencia que él, con mucha honestidad, pensó en aquel momento que sobraba. El profesor de Pociones era casi tan repelente como el propio Schultz cuando se trataba de cosas que iban más allá de su interés. Como si su única motivación de vida NO fuera dar clase de pociones a imberbes adolescentes, como si prefiriera sacarse los ojos con una cuchara antes de tener que darles la cara a ellos. ¿Cómo podría querer estar en constante vigilancia de unos "aburridos y torpes" adolescente como Albus y él?

Justo en ese instante, empezaba a avistar las razones que tuvo su profesor de Defensas cuando les habló sobre los peligros de ser descubiertos por las personas equivocadas. Al parecer, Brookwood si estaba al tanto de ciertas cosas.

Y para su mayor sorpresa, este lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

―Al parecer su pequeña riña con el señor Pyle no le ayudó a hacer de su recuperación un proceso más rápido y efectivo, ¿o me equivoco? Sin mencionar los forzosos castigos de la profesora Hudson y ¡cómo olvidarlo! Sus lecciones extras de Defensas con mi colega, el profesor Schultz ―Hubiera querido tener la misma habilidad de Albus de no expresar emociones, pero la mención de sus "lecciones extras" lo pusieron nervioso. Dudaba muchísimo que Brookwood fuera a ignorar las delatadoras y gruesas gotas de sudor que bajaron por su sien―. Creo, Malfoy, que si quiere recuperarse de aquel fatídico accidente, tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo en parar de meterse en problemas que no le incumben. Problemas que superan la talla de un chiquillo que no sabe aún lo que quiere en esta vida

―Disculpe, profesor ¿vino sólo a decirme eso? ―El tono de respeto, educado y de pura casta, vaciló abismalmente. Esa sonrisa, un poco fea debía de admitir, del profesor Brookwood le desconcentraba.

―Obviamente, no ―Y obviamente tampoco le iba a decir sus razones, pensó Scorpius algo irritado. De reojo, miró el frasquillo con el contenido púrpura―. Aquellas son unas escaleras demasiado empinadas para su edad.

―¿De qué está hablando?

―Sé que no lo sabe ―la sonrisa espeluznante murió en su cara, devolviéndole esa aura ácida tan habitual en él―. Beba la poción, Malfoy. No me obligue a hacérsela beber ―Scorpius no tomó el frasquito. ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido?!―. Deje de mirarme así y beba. El dolor disminuirá, podrá dormir mejor lo que queda de noche y para mañana se sentirá como nuevo. Ya no tendré el grato placer de verlo asistir a mi clase con ese patético semblante que lleva.

―S-si…profesor.

No esperó que lo hiciera. Antes de abrir el tapón que cubría el frasquito, Scorpius siguió con la mirada como su profesor se ponía de pie y caminaba lejos de su camilla. Renqueaba. Jamás lo había notado, pero aún en esa oscuridad pudo notar como su pierna derecha estaba enteramente rígida. Apenas y se doblaba un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlo moverse como un muñeco de cuerda con cojera. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie lo hubiera advertido antes?

―¿Se siente bien, profesor? ―su pregunta lo detuvo, pero ya le daba la espalda, Scorpius no podía ver su rostro.

―De maravilla. Jamás me había sentido tan bien como ahora.

Salió de la Enfermería, tal cual sombra, desapareciendo del punto de vista de Scorpius. Con el frasquito en la mano, abrió el tapón de seguro y bebió el líquido púrpura. Sabía a cereza…cayó dormido.

* * *

―Una vez más, Lily Potter, una vez más y me obligarás a que te de un bofetón.

El sosegado tono que uso Sarah fue mucho más contundente que la propia amenaza. Tanto incluso que detuvo la salida del decimoséptimo suspiro lastimero de los labios de Lily. Además, causó que Hugo, pasmado y un poco consternado por la abrupta e inesperada interrupción de Sarah, soltara su cuaderno de apuntes de pociones que usaba para explicarle a un renuente Lorcan.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago, pero no lo suficiente para atraer la atención del Calamar Gigante, rodeados de los libros y apuntes de Hugo quien, luego de muchas súplicas de parte de Lily y Sarah, se convenció de compartir sus prodigiosos conocimientos con ellas ayudándolas a estudiar Pociones. El problema era la palpable desolación que rodeaba a Lily, representada por una variedad de suspiros que sacaban de quicio a Hugo y a los presentes, pese a que ninguno tenía las agallas para quejarse de su fastidiosa actitud. Y para Hugo fue una gran sorpresa que fuera Sarah quien precisamente tuviera las pelotas para interrumpir a Lily en medio de su estado de miseria.

Él jamás lo habría hecho, mucho menos Lorcan. Lily era la más tranquila y pacífica de las chicas Weasley, quizás con cierto carácter debido al haberse criado junto a James y Albus Potter, pero jamás violenta. Sin esa afinidad por sacar a relucir una hostilidad violenta como la de Rose cuando escuchaba algo que no quería escuchar. No obstante, Hugo había aprendido, de la peor manera, que ese frenesí hostil era parte del código genético de todas aquellas que tuviera sangre Weasley. Y por mucho que su relación con su hermana no fuera la mejor de todas, él sabía admitir que la fuerza bruta de Rose era temible y ambos, Lorcan y él, ya se habían salvado por los pelos de muchas palizas prometidas por Rose; consideraba como una pésima idea batirse estúpidamente ante la mejor acólita de Rose Waesley.

Sarah Eltz ni se inmutó. Parecía ignorar la bestia salvaje que Hugo juraba debía de habitar en el interior de Lily. Por lo cual, por si a las dudas, Hugo y Lorcan cubrieron sus partes nobles y sensibles con los libros antes de que Lily detonara.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó ella con aire distraído. Sarah despegó los ojos de los apuntes de Hugo y la miró como si de repente la consideraba el ser más idiota de la tierra. Lorcan, muy familiarizado con esa mirada, temió por la vida de la chica―. Lo siento, Sarah, no te oí. ¿Decías?

Vale, las interacciones mujeriles entre amigas los ponían de los nervios. El gritillo exasperado que soltó Sarah fue suficiente para que ambos chicos sintieran una necesidad por correr lejos. _Ugh, y yo que pensé que estudiar con Lorcan era difícil, _pensó abatido Hugo. Lily también soltó su cuaderno de apuntes y empezó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía, señal necesaria para que Hugo empujara a Lorcan en un intento por transmitirle que era hora de poner una excusa y huir a un lugar seguro.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Llevas toda la mañana suspirando como un alma en pena, por Circe!

La mueca aún más triste de Lily tomó por sorpresa a los chicos. Pero no a Sarah. Al contrario, eso sólo la puso más furiosa.

―Lo lamento, pero no me he sentido bien y…

―¡Sí, sí, claro! ―bufó―. De haber sabido que amanecerías como Myrtle la Llorona, me habría quedado en la Sala Común con las demás, que es muchísimo mejor que estar aquí soportando al tarado de tu primo y su descerebrado secuaz. Pero no, vine porque me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para convencer a _Rata-de-Biblioteca -Weasley_ de que te ayudara a estudiar Pociones, porque tu queridísimo Tutor personal te mandó a freír rábanos. ¡Uh, uh, buuu! ¡Pobrecita, Potter! ¡Por qué no te vas a llorarle a alguien que sí le interese tu maldito problema existencial!

Sus dulces palabras no motivaron que Hugo, o Lysander, reaccionara ofendido, o algo más o menos parecido. Ambos estaban más ocupados sintiendo miedo ante la obvia, y fatal, provocación de Sarah. Nadie llama la puerta de una enojada Weasley y vive para contarlo, pero…

Lily Potter no se molestó. De hecho…pasó por alto el notorio llamado a un pleito.

¿Qué, el nombre de Merlín…?

No hubo gritos de guerra, ni varitas alzadas, ni jalones de pelo…nada. No hubo nada. Sarah sólo recuperó el aliento luego de tan brioso soliloquio, y cogió el libro que reposaba ocioso sobre las piernas de un pasmado Lorcan, iniciando su lectura con el ceño muy fruncido. Lily, por otro lado, dejó su cuaderno a un lado y con aire muy nostálgico apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol que les hacía sombra, echando miradas de corderito deprimido al lago.

―Eh…¿Lily? ¿Qué…? ―Hugo levantó su puño para impedir que Lorcan cometiera el peor error de la historia, pero alguien más lo interrumpió:

―¡Oh! ¡Con que aquí estabas, Lor! ¡Llevo toda la mañana buscándote!

Sonrisa ancha y andar risueño, Lysander, el hermano mayor de Lorcan casi se materializó entre ambos adolescentes quitándole, por lo menos, dos años de vida a un sorprendido Hugo. Jamás lograría comprender la manía que tenía el hermano de su mejor amigo en agarrarlos por sorpresa de ese modo, casi parecía que lo hiciera adrede. En un tiempo pensó que así era, teniendo en cuenta que siempre lo hacía cuando Lorcan y él estaban en medio de un plan para hacer alguna trastada cuando niños. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendió que Lysander Scamander sólo era inocentemente muy inoportuno.

Por suerte, muy Oportuno esa vez al detener a Lorcan de hablar cuando nadie le dijo que lo hiciera.

―¿Qué pasa, Lysan? ―Terminó por preguntar Lorcan cuando logró calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Él, por mucho que tuviera que convivir en casa las veinticuatro horas del día con Lysander, no alcanzaba a acostumbrarse a los sobresaltos que este le hacía vivir a cada hora.

―¿Me prestas a Pardita? Tengo que enviar una carta, es urgente… ¡Ah, hola, Lil!

―Hola, Lysan, ¿cómo…? ―Una bolsa que olía fuertemente a Calderos rellenos. Eso era lo que Lysander sostenía en sus manos. Sarah, volviendo a apartar la mirada de los apuntes de Hugo, también vio la bolsa y no hizo nada por esconder un bufido irritado que hizo eco entre el silencio.

―¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Supongo que Albus no te ha dicho ―Lily quiso decirle que llevaba días sin hablarle a Albus en un intento por impedir que su irritación se materializara en una patada en los huevos de su hermano, pero prefirió no ahondar en ello y dejar que Lysander terminara de hablar―, Scorpius está en la enfermería ―Difícil de creer, pensó Hugo, con la gran y despreocupada sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Lysander al decirlo―. Voy a llevarle estos pasteles, pero…

―¡Alto ahí, Scamander!

La bolsa pasó, más rápido que inmediatamente, a manos de Sarah. Con una agilidad que Lily sólo le había visto cuando se trataba de coger túnicas de cachemir y seda china a mitad de precio, Sarah le arrebató los pastelillos a Lysander, casi abalanzándose sobre él, quien recibió el ataque con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

―Eh, Eltz, no sabía que te gus…

―Ahórratelo, Scamander. Lily te los paga después.

―¿Qué?

Sin miramientos, Sarah estrelló la bolsa contra el pecho de Lily, mientras la jalaba de los brazos hasta colocarla de pie.

―¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

Ni Hugo, ni Lorcan, mucho menos Lysander, alcanzaron a oír la respuesta de Sarah por tan abrupto cambio de actitud. Ambas chicas, una siendo arrastrada por la otra, se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo hasta desaparecer por uno de los corredores. Lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar fue un _Joder-Sarah-suéltame_ antes de que se hiciera el silencio. No eran los únicos pasmados espectadores de la escena, un grupo de chicos de primero de Hufflepuff y unas chicas de Slytherin de quinto también miraban con cierta censura el espacio vacío por donde desaparecieron ambas chicas de Gryffindor.

―Oh, supongo entonces que ya está hecho.

En medio de dos consternados Hugo y Lorcan, Lysander se explayó sobre el césped, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas sobre los libros de Pociones y cuadernos de apuntes.

―¿Me puedes decir qué carajo acaba de pasar, maldición?

―¿Y con esa boca besas a mi madre? ―Lorcan no hizo un esfuerzo por siquiera aparentar vergüenza por su colorido vocabulario. Todo lo contrario, expresó lo mucho que apreciaba la preocupación de su hermano mayor por sus modales, lanzándose sobre él y con un par de puñetazo en sus costados desprotegidos―. ¡Ok, ok! ―Exclamó Lysander, entre risas y gruñidos de dolor.

―¿Hecho qué? ―preguntó Hugo, notando que la interacción entre los hermanos Scamander de darse puños en los costados, coreados por las risas de Lysander, sólo iban a desviar la pregunta principal.

―¿Hecho qué de qué?

―¡Eso! ¡Eso que dijiste antes, imbécil! ―exclamó Lorcan.

―¿Y qué dije? ―preguntó Lysander auténticamente confundido, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, doblados en un extraño ángulo gracias a su hermano menor que estaba sobre él.

Vale, estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Hugo recuperó su cuaderno de apuntes y lo abrió sobre sus rodillas. Dos semanas, faltaban dos semanas para sus TIMOS, y estaba ya hasta las pestañas de deberes que hacer. No estaba de humor para descifrar el rompecabezas que era Lysander Scamander. Para ello estaba Lorcan. Le iba a dejar que lidiara con él, después de todo suponía que estaba bien curtido en esa labor. Sólo intervendría cuando los intentos de Lorcan por descubrir la flexibilidad de su hermano mayor llegaran a causar verdadero daño. Antes de sumergirse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, los miró de reojo. Resultaba "interesante" verlos siendo el mayor dos tallas más pequeñas que el menor, a veces se preguntaba porque Lysander se dejaba ser utilizado como saco de entrenamiento por el sobrealimentado Lorcan. Pero al ver que se lo estaba pasando bomba siendo torturado por el bravucón de su hermano menor, como si los intentos de Lorcan por doblarle como un pretzel le dieran cosquillas, Hugo perdió la preocupación y se encogió de hombros.

Tenía mucho que estudiar.

* * *

No era tan tonta. Se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus amigas le evitaban como a la Viruela de Dragón, y hasta Rose empezaba a exasperarse debido a que ya tenía a un Alma en Pena con la cual lidiar: Evangeline. La cosa era, que le sorprendía un poco que Sarah hubiera durado tanto tiempo aguantándole sus lloriqueos incesantes. Siendo la que menos poseía el grato don del tacto, la compasión o la empatía, que hubiera necesitado una semana entera soportando su asquerosa actitud, porque hasta ella misma la consideraba así, obligaba a Lily a preguntarse si realmente conocía al dedillo a Sarah Eltz. Sin malinterpretaciones, le agradaba Sarah. Pero era exasperante a veces, de sólo recordar que fue la primera en impulsarla a la desagradable "aventura" con Gary Pyle, sin mencionar sus crueles críticas cada vez que la descubría lanzado miraditas "discretas" hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw en la cena. Y ahí estaba: arrastrándola por los corredores de la escuela, apartando con sonoros insultos nada dignos de una señorita a los que interferían en su camino, llevándola a un lugar desconocido.

No tanto cuando se vio de pie, boquiabierta y apretando como un salvavidas la bolsa de papel con pastelillos de calabaza, frente a las grandes puertas de la Enfermería.

―Sarah, qué…

―Ho-ho…hola, Potter.

La oscuridad alrededor de su ojo izquierdo seguía sin amainar, igual la hinchazón. Pero seguía siendo atractivo. Gary Pyle seguía siendo el mismo niño bonito de siempre. A excepción de que ahora en vez de batir su dorado cabello o mover sugerentemente las cejas y fruncir los labios, parecía como si acabara de ver a un Dementor. Fruncía los labios y le temblaban las cejas, pero se debía más al hecho de estar asustado por habérselas encontrado de frente.

―Hola, Py…

―Piérdete, Pyle. Estamos ocupadas.

Una bofetada de su parte no le habría causado tanta sorpresa como ese modo tan despectivo que utilizó Sarah para dirigirse a Gary Pyle. El mismo chico que, si Lily no se equivocaba, hizo babear a su amiga durante un largo tiempo. Y aparentemente era la única ahí que pensaba que algo raro acababa de suceder, porque Pyle ni se inmutó por el grosero modo de Sarah al hablarle. De hecho, en vez de asustado, ahora se veía…acongojado.

―Yo…

―¿Hablé en griego o qué, Pyle? ¡Piérdete! ―Lily incluso creyó ver como Gary Pyle levantaba el polvo cuando obedeció sin rechistar la orden―. Ahora que se ha ido, te…

―Te lo agradezco, Eltz. Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero te me adelantaste. Y te felicito, ni yo mismo lo hubiera podido expresar mejor.

A Lily le hicieron falta dos segundos para recordar su nombre. Sarah ni los necesitó.

―¿Y tú quien rayos eres? ―Lily recordó que normalmente Sarah siempre se dirigía a los chicos mayores con un tono meloso, muy de regalados, acompañado de un incesante batir de pestañas que Lily seguía sin entender como aún Sarah no se había quedado ciega. Algo estaba mutando en su amiga, porque ahí, frente a ellas, con una sonrisita que Lily empezó a entender que eran muy habituales en él, estaba Mijaíl Záitsev. Un chico que no sólo comenzaba a ser una presencia constante en los momentos menos esperados, sino que también era un chico que cumplía, en su mayoría, con los requisitos básicos para que al menos Sarah Eltz le echara una mirada.

―Mi nombre es…

―No me interesa ―le cortó Sarah―, ahora, Lily, quiero que entres ahí y…

―¡Oh, eso sería una mierda de idea! Mala, muy mala idea ―Interrumpió Mijaíl y Sarah no estuvo precisamente muy emocionada por ello.

―¿Y se puede saber, por qué? ―De nuevo ese tono amenazante, ¿qué recórcholis le pasaba a Sarah?

―Bueno, digamos que ahí dentro está alguien que no puede saber, por nada en el mundo, que nosotros dos ―se señaló y luego a Lily― estamos aquí.

―¡¿Albus está ahí?!

Al parecer la fuerza de su voz no era la más adecuada para expresar sus dudas porque ambos le cayeron encima.

―¿Quieres callarte, Potter? ―dijo el chico luego de silenciarla con un histérico _¡Shss!_ secundado por Sarah_―._ Si me descubre aquí el monstruo de tu hermano no dudo que me arranque las pelotas y luego, por si no me ha quedado claro su desprecio hacia mí, me las hagas comer ―No hicieron comentarios por la amenaza tan gráfica, Sarah sólo compuso su mejor mueca de _me-das-asco_, pero Lily le hubiera gustado hacerle entender que no creía que Albus fuera tan "aterrador". Más sin embargo, la paranoia palpable del chico de Hufflepuff la calló―. Sin mencionar que está más insoportable que nunca… ¡Mierda, ahí viene!

Ambos la empujaron hasta la oscuridad de un rincón tras unas columnas, justo en el momento en que Albus salía de la Enfermería.

Lily había estado evitándolo desde aquel día en el Gran Comedor, ese día que hubo aquella inexplicable riña entre Albus y Eva donde la chica expresó, muy dolida, que lo odiaba tras primero haberle lanzado un precioso broche que Lily reconoció como el misterioso regalo de navidad que Albus le había comprado. Ahora, teniéndolo de frente de nuevo, notó que _ese_ Albus distaba mucho del Albus que ella vio la última vez.

Una palabra: Inferi. Así se veía. Como un cuerpo sin vida impulsado a moverse por obra y arte de la magia. Negra, seguramente. Sus lustroso, y muchas veces despeinado, cabello negro caía sin gracia sobre su frente, aplastado y descuidado; profundas ojeras amoratadas adornaban sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, y estos ya no refulgían con ese inteligente y circunspecto brillo de siempre, ese que decía a gritos que ocultaba muchos secretos. Lucían apagados, ya ni se podía apreciar el bonito verde que Lily le recordaba tanto a su padre.

―¿Qué le…? ―Mijaíl tapó su boca y esperó para dejarla libre, pero Lily ya había recuperado todos sus sentidos y no dejándose mangonear como había estado haciendo desde que inició ese día, respondió con un bien dado pisotón que lo obligó a soltarla.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―Sarah dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la bolsa con pastelillos fue puesta en sus manos. Inducida por una fuerza sobrenatural, de aquella que poseía a Rose en sus ataques de histeria, Lily cogió al chico con ambas manos de su uniforme y lo estampó contra un muro. Sarah dio otro paso hacia atrás, esta vez con una sonrisa. Lily era muy…apaciguada, demasiado para su gusto. De cierto carácter, claro, de esos que te responden cuando menos te lo esperas y de los que te impiden buscarle pleito de gratis. Pero jamás violenta. Esa era su prima Weasley, el marimacho hermana mayor de Hugo. Una chica que honestamente le caía gordo por ser de esas que llaman la atención masivamente, y sin querer. Muy escandalosa, pero temible. Sarah jamás iba a admitir en público que le daba miedo Rose Weasley y que siempre evitaba los baños de chicas cuando ella estaba usándolos.

―¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? ―Záitsev por lo menos demostró pavor pese a que Lily era una cabeza y media más baja que él.

―No lo sé, Potter ―No había necesidad de ser muy inteligente para saber que mentía―. Tu hermano y yo no somos precisamente amigos. No le caigo muy bien, en realidad, así que no tengo idea de lo que le pueda haber pasado.

―No te creo. De hecho, creo que sabes mucho más que eso.

―Y, ¿puedo saber qué te hace creer eso, pequeña Potter? Ya te lo dije, tu horrendo hermano y yo no somos amigos y la verdad es que él a mí tampoco me cae bien, ni me interesa lo que le pueda pasar ―Sarah dejó de sonreír de golpe. No era una experta en esas cosas, pero sabía deducir con mucha facilidad cuando alguien mentía tan desesperadamente.

―Escuché lo que le dijiste a Albus en el Gran Comedor luego de que Eva le gritara. Y luego me dijiste que causaba muchos problemas, así que es fácil suponer que algo sabes. Sin mencionar que estás aquí, cuando se supone que no deberías.

―¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Es en serio?! Primero: sólo fue una idiotez que dije. Normalmente me parece divertido fastidiar a tu hermano. Es casi un deporte extremo para mí, de esos que te ponen en puntillas frente a la muerte bailándole de culo. Segundo: aquello que te dije a ti, ¿de verdad te lo vas a creer? Créeme, mucha mierda sale de mi boca. La gente aprende a dejar de prestarme atención. Y tercero, preciosa, mi hermano es enfermero aquí, así que tengo todo el jodido derecho de venir a visitarle cuando se me salga del forro de los cojones.

Lily, obviamente, no se lo creyó. Y Sarah vio prudente intervenir porque notó que el fin de haber llevado a su amiga a ese lugar empezaba a perderse en ese interrogatorio sin sentido.

―¡Vale, vale! ¡Es suficiente! ―Separó las garras de Lily de la túnica del Hufflepuff y le entregó la bolsa con los dulce, cuidando que no se arruinaran en medio de sus manos que empezaron a apretar el paquete con demasiada fuerza―. Lily, ignora a este idiota, tienes una misión.

Esas tres últimas palabras devolvieron a Lily la racionalidad. Tan de golpe que se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber sucumbido a la furia Weasley muy digna de Rose. Notó que abrazaba ahora la bolsa con los Calderos de calabaza rellenos y observó las puertas de la Enfermería.

Sarah tenía razón. Tenía una misión.

En silencio, con pasos vacilantes y algo temblorosos, Lily entró a la Enfermería.

―Muy bien. Ahora, te recomiendo, tú…

― Záitsev…

―Como sea, que vayas alcanzando a Albus antes de que se te pierda.

―Joder, eres igual de terca de tu amiga, ¿sabías?

―Si claro. Oye, puede que digas la verdad y no sepas qué le haya pasado al hermano de Lily, y también puede que no sepas por qué tan repente Albus le ha prohibido tajantemente a Lily que deje de hablarle al que todo el mundo supone como su "mejor amigo", pero de algo estoy segura: tú no estás aquí para visitar a tu hermano.

Bien dicen por ahí que el silencio otorga. Pero Mijaíl no hizo precisamente "silencio". Sonrió y luego dijo:

―No, no lo estoy. Y si sé por qué Potter se ha comportado tan cretino y dulce con su pequeña hermanita, sin embargo, eso es algo que ya no importa ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Cómo que ya no importa? ¿De qué hablas?

―De que ya no importa. Así de simple.

Para acertijos, Sarah prefería sus clases de Adivinación con el Profesor Firenze. El chico de Hufflepuff también lo tuvo en cuenta, y sin borrar ese sonrisita que ocultaba muchos misterios, se hizo camino justo por el mismo corredor que Albus Potter tomó antes dejando atrás a una confundida Sarah.

―Pero que idiota es ―murmuró, antes de decidir que Lily estaba en buenas manos ahora. Se cruzó de brazos y concluyó por volver con Hugo y Lorcan. A penas los tragaba, pero faltaban dos semanas para los TIMOS y el cerebro prodigioso de Hugo Weasley era justo lo que necesitaba, por mucho que le repugnara la idea de pasar más tiempo con ese creído y su marrano amigo.

* * *

No hubo pesadillas esa vez. Abrir los ojos y sentir el cuerpo liviano era una sensación que casi se le hacía desconocida. Una noche sin sueños, puro descanso mental y espiritual, lo consideraba ya como unos de esos acontecimientos raros de la vida. Y acaba de vivir uno de esos rarísimos momentos en ese justo instante. Tan extraño que incluso sintió a su alrededor un agradable aroma a naranjas que mitigó un poco la picazón de nariz que le provocaba las plumas de su almohada. No eran sólo naranjas, también olía a…calderos rellenos de crema.

―¿Scorpius?

Vale, eso sí era rarísimo. ¿Estaría soñando acaso? Porque de ser así no quería despertar, los sueños bonitos escaseaban después de la sobrepoblación de pesadillas que hacía muy ingratas sus noches.

―¿Scorpius?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Le gustaba esa voz, porque era la voz de…

Que sus costillas, o alguna otra parte injuriada de su cuerpo, no respondieran hostilmente cuando brincó sobre la colcha lo sorprendió por unos ínfimos segundos en comparación con "lo otro" que casi le produce una aneurisma de la impresión. Porque tener a Lily Potter ocupando una silla junto a la camilla de la Enfermería, mirándolo con una mueca que se debatía entre el desconcierto y la preocupación, mientras sostenía sobre su regazo una bolsa de papel que despedía el sabroso aroma de los calderos rellenos, no era precisamente lo que él esperaba ver al despertar.

¡Qué podía decir! Estaba acostumbrado a despertar en una habitación inundada por el aroma a pies de sus compañeros, con una orquesta de ronquidos y balbuceos felices interpretados por Lysander y con la poco agraciada imagen de Albus babeando sobre su almohada. Sin mencionar que una habitación habitada por cinco hombres en los límites de la adolescencia, jamás iba a estar ordenada y limpia. Jules Martins y Stanley Twain, los otros chicos de séptimo con los que Albus, Lysander y él compartían cuarto, tenían la fastidiosa manía de decorar el suelo alrededor de sus camas con montones de ropa y calzones…sucios en su mayoría.

―¿Qué? ―Se talló los ojos con los nudillos, esperando que sólo fuera una ilusión creada por su mente perturbada y enferma―. ¿Lily, qué…?

―Vine a ver cómo estabas ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un tenue sonrojo que Scorpius creyó imaginar―. Lysander me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿cómo te sientes?

_Anonadado, sorprendido, boquiabierto…estupefacto… Tú decide._

―¿Lily, qué haces aquí?

Para él también fue muy abrupta la manera en decírselo, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de ese modo cuando vio su rostro desconcertado. E incluso un poco abatido.

―Vine a…

―Debes irte, Lily ―¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo hacía de nuevo! Quiso obedecer su cuerpo y golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, pero su racionalidad lo contuvo―. No es buena idea que…

―¡Oh, ya basta!

Comenzaba a comprender que era algo de familia, eso de golpearle contundentemente en el hombro cuando decía algo que los molestaba. Albus lo hacía todo el tiempo, afortunadamente Lily no poseía la bestial fuerza bruta de su hermano mayor. Una suerte, lo último que quería era cosechar más moretones de los que su cuerpo podría aguantar por mucho que este fuera hecho por Lily Potter.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios sucede con ustedes?! ―exclamó ella lanzado cual proyectil la bolsa de papel con los pastelillos contra el pecho del pasmado chico.

Scorpius tampoco sabía qué demonios sucedía mientras apretaba la bolsa ente sus brazos, como un escudo que lo protegiera de la enojada y mortal chica. ¿Esa era Lily, Lily Potter? Tenía sus dudas, viendo como la habitualmente dulce chica se afanaba por querer abollarle el brazo con golpes y pellizcos. Daños que no dolían tanto para el esfuerzo que parecía hacer ella en querer hacérselos, todo lo contrario. Le estaban dando cosquillas.

―¡No es gracioso! ―A él tampoco le parecía. De hecho le parecía sumamente triste, quizás algo doloroso, pero nunca gracioso. Sin embargo, no era su culpa ser tan cosquilludo―. Eres…eres un idiota.

Cabalmente. Jamás nadie había dicho tan contundente verdad.

―Lo siento.

―¡Olvídalo! ¡Me voy!

Se iba a arrepentir luego de ello, lo sabía. Esa era su maldición: ser demasiado correcto y jamás dejar de acatar las normas. Y pese a ello, lo hizo. La detuvo. _Estas rompiendo las reglas, Scorpius. _Le molestaba cuando su conciencia tenía razón, no obstante le molestaba aún más cuando esta se oía igual a Albus Potter. Un ser que, ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba semanas sin hablarle.

Eso le molestó aún más. Ya se había habituado a esa ley del hielo que ambos se impusieron mutuamente, con la excepción de aquellas conversaciones cordiales donde Lysander hacía de núcleo conector. En un principio le pareció que Albus de verdad se estaba comportando como un malcriado y jodido crío, pero al tiempo tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. ¡No TANTA razón! Pero si algo de razón para no querer hablarle.

A veces, la culpabilidad quiebra hasta la más fuerte de las corazas. Esa misma culpabilidad que le estaba comiendo las entrañas ahora, viendo su mano –inexplicablemente libre de heridas– sujetando fuertemente la mano de Lily.

―No te vayas ―murmuró, con miedo de escucharse a sí mismo y descubrir que estaba metiendo la pata al traicionar la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo―. Lo…lo lamento.

Lily tomó asiento en la colcha de junto, sin soltar su mano. Pero Scorpius estaba ocupado observando el lugar que ella había ocupado como para darse cuenta de ello. Por un momento pensó que…alguien ocupó ese lugar, en la noche, pero… No lo recordaba.

―No, discúlpame tú a mí. No debí gritarte ―Eso despertó su atención. Casi se ofendió por ello. ¿Ella, disculpándose, con él? ¡Merlín jodido y bendito! Con lo cretinamente que se comportó con ella durante los pasados días, lo que menos quería de su parte era una disculpa. Una cachetada, eso era justo lo se merecía.

Pero habiendo despertado en la Enfermería le obligó a guardar silencio.

Incluso, pensándolo un poco más a fondo: ¿Cómo demonios llegó a la Enfermería?

―¿Scorpius, te sientes bien? ―Ella soltó su mano, pero no duró mucho para que él pudiera recuperar su tacto. Su mano se posó sobre su frente justo al instante―. Te pusiste pálido de repente.

―Estoy bien, sólo algo cansando, no te preocupes ―Esa era una descarada mentira, se sentía estupendamente. De hecho, mejor que bien. Fantástico, como si jamás se hubiera peleado con el idiota de Gary Pyle. O como si nunca hubiera pisando la helada y lejana Siberia, casi un mes atrás con Albus, poniendo su pellejo en el mayor de los peligros suicidas.

_Me estoy perdiendo de algo, y no me está gustando. ¡Guarda la calma, Scorpius! ¡No entres en pánico!_

Si no descubría pronto lo que le estaba pasando, sentir pánico sería lo de menos.

―¿Scorpius?

―Lo-lo siento, Lily, tengo que…ten-tengo que… ―saltó de la camilla. Usaban aún el uniforme escolar, algo arrugado y fuera de orden, pero afortunadamente lo llevaba puesto―. Tengo que ir-irme a-a ver al pro-profesor Schultz, me-me dijo que lo bus-buscara en su despa-pacho…quiere…quiere…dis-discutir sobre mí, mis opciones de ca-carrera, porque…porque le-le-le quiero, qui-quiero decir que…

―¡Scorpius, espera! ―A medio camino de ponerse el zapato izquierdo, Scorpius se detuvo―. Has actuado muy extraño últimamente, como si me evitaras y quiero decirte que lamento si hice algo que te molesto y…

―¡No! ―Muy tarde se dio cuenta que le había gritado―. Lo siendo, no quería gritarte. Lo siento. Yo, quiero decir que no, no hiciste nada para molestarme. De hecho, debería ser yo quien se disculpe contigo, Lily, por haberte tratado así y…

_Definitivamente, esto es un sueño. _De seguro, intentando conseguir un libro en la Biblioteca, este le cayó encima dejándolo en un estado de coma absoluto. _Eso explica la Enfermeria. _Y explicaba muy bien la naturaleza del sueño más jodidamente perfecto que alguna vez Scorpius Malfoy tuvo en la vida. Porque sólo en su muy dormida e inconsciente mente sería capaz de vivir ese momento. O mejor dicho: ese _beso. _¿En qué mundo maravilloso y paralelo Lily Potter sería capaz de besarlo a él? Al perdedor mayormente logrado de la historia de Hogwarts.

No, ese definitivamente era un sueño. Y siendo un sueño, entonces a nadie tenía porque dolerle que él correspondiera tan asombroso beso. Y lo hizo. La cogió de la cintura, y expresó en esa dulce caricia lo que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando porque para eso estaban los sueños. Para hacer aquellas cosas que en la vida real…Scorpius siente que no deben hacerse.

* * *

FINALMENTE. Pude subir el capítulo. Créanme, estoy muy apenada por el tiempo que transcurrió sin yo haber actualizado, pero por aquí en casa tenemos ciertos problemillas con un familiar muy enfermo, y pues lo que menos tuve fue tiempo. Pero ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco, me pude poner seriamente a terminar este capítulo. Porque, pese a que dije que la historia estaba terminada y escrita, este capítulo es nuevo. Por eso lo largo. Además, queda como compensación por el tiempo que me tardé. Lo malo, es que ahora tengo que reescribir muchas cosillas de los que ya están listos, pero no que no cunda el pánico, estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para eso. Por eso, puede que para el próximo sábado, o quizás antes, tenga el próximo capítulo.

En fin. Ha ocurrido el beso, pero Scorpius no se lo cree. Pobre, a mi me ha pasado O.o Me pasan cosas buenas y al día siguiente pienso que fueron producto de mi imaginación, o de una ebriedad extrema. Pero tranquis, que el chico muy pronto descubrirá su error, además me resulta adorable que tartamudee cuando está nervioso O.ó

Por otro lado, ya vemos que Sarah no es "tan" mala chica después de todo.

Y, ¿quién es Baltazar Brookwood? Pues él es… No les voy a decir.

Vamos, quiero leer teorías locas. Una amiga tiene unas que son, honestamente muy creativas y me asustan. Vamos a ver si ustedes la superan :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Y muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**VII**

* * *

Fue curioso no saber cómo, después de tantos años visitando ese despacho, él jamás notó el penetrante aroma a pachulí, cerveza y embutido. Ni tampoco pudo responderse cómo no se percató del peculiar gusto decorativo que inundaba esas paredes. Las cortinas barrocas, las pinturas inmóviles y siniestras de hombres comiéndose a otros más pequeños*****, los libreros hasta el techo llenos de tomos con lomos de piel, el juego de Té de porcelana china con motivos de flores silvestres, más portarretratos con fotografías inmóviles y antiguas que parecían pertenecer al siglo pasado y la obscena colección de licores al fondo, junto a una mesilla arropada por una mantilla de croché sobre la que reposaba un único portarretrato. Una bella joven, vestida de enfermera que sonreía inmóvil al espectador.

―Su familia es muggle, ¿no es así, profesor? ―preguntó, mirando fijamente la bonita señorita de la fotografía.

―Se podrría decirr que sí, mí estimado Albus. Perro no mi familia más importante, la que de verdad vale la pena.

Las palabras sin sentido fueron lo único que necesitó para dejar de divagar y tomar asiento. Se sentó en la butaca de tela satina con las borlas rojas que caían a los lados, mirando de soslayo la butaca gemela de al lado. Otra cosa de la que jamás se habría percatado sino hubiera sido por eso: esa era su primera vez solo en ese lugar. Completamente solo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sintió en el izquierdo el frío metal del broche de mariposa que llevaba escondido ahí más tiempo del que alguna vez Albus fuera a confesar. Pero no fue suficiente aliciente para sus ánimos. La recién descubierta novedad de su solitaria estadía en el despacho del profesor Schutlz ya le había puesto en perspectiva ciertas cosas que él ignoraba deliberadamente.

Como si le gritaran en la cara: es la hora y no hay marcha atrás.

Sin dejar de apretar el broche hasta querer hacerse daño, observó a su profesor escoger de su colección, con dedos bailarines y una expresión gustosa por el bamboleo de su bigote, una botella ornamentada y servirse una generosa cantidad del licor ámbar en su copa.

―¿Y bien?

Mucho entrenamiento lo obligó a aparentar firmemente serenidad y calma. Lástima que fuera su propio entrenador quien lo estuviera intimidando.

―¿Cómo está?

―Se ha recuperado de las heridas ―contestó Albus sin vacilar. Pasando por alto que una de las puntas del broche acababa de atravesar la piel de su palma.

―¡Marravilloso! ―celebró Schultz con un gran trago de su copa―. Quizás tuve mis rreparos con todo ese bochinche insensato con el joven Pyle. ¡Ustedes, _kinder verwöhnt, _van a hacerme quedarr senil de los nerrvios antes de tiempo! ―exclamó, vaciando la segunda copa―. Qué yo rrecuerrde, jamás los preparé para que se comporrtarran como estúpidos adolescentes horrmonales. ¡Perro bien! Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, querrido Albus, serrías tan amable de decirrme si ya nuestro preciado Scorrpius tomó una decisión.

―Sí, profesor.

―¿Y cuál es?

―No va a retirarse.

―¡Pues perrfecto! ¡Eso hay que celebrarrlo!

―Pero, señor…

Una mano levantada. Un único ademán que logró callar el borbotón de palabras, peros y desaprobaciones que quisieron salir de boca de Albus pero no pudieron.

―No es mi laborr contradecirr o influenciarr en la toma de decisiones, Albus, ya te lo dije. Yo sólo produzco un canal entre la Herrmandad y ustedes. Y tú ya sabes las rrreglas, al igual que el señorr Scorrpius. Firrmas el pacto porrque quieres, sin que nadie te obligue a hacerrlo. Así que rrrespeta la decisión de tu compañerro y alégrate, un trabajo hecho a cuatro manos es mejorr que a dos.

Albus pensaba igual, semanas atrás. Era increíble la velocidad con la cual las personas pueden cambiar de opinión.

―Además, con tu rreciente rrompimiento con la señorrita Prouts supuse que ya serría obvio que las cosas ya estaban clarras parra ti y parra Scorrpius ―dijo, sirviéndose la cuarta copa―. ¡Ecuanimidad! ―Soltó levantando la copa―. He ahí la cuestión, Albus. Las rreglas son rreglas. Y me parece que Scorrpius ya se te había adelantado aceptando su destino. Lo cual me ha hecho sentirr un poco decepcionado de ti, siendo tú mi mejorr alumno, Albus. Sino fuerra por tu última actuación en la Gran Comedorr con la señorrita Proust, quizás habría tenido que interrvenirr porr tu propio bien. ¡Lo admito! Esa rrebeldía es admirrable en los jóvenes, me da algo de envidia, la verrdad. Perro es comprensible, yo también fui joven como ustedes, querridos ―Vació la cuarta y fue por la quinta copa, pasando por alto como la inexpresividad de Albus temblaba―. Y no los culpo porr serr débiles. Es el problema cuando se rreclutan niños. ¡Horrmonas, una cosa muy serria! Es marravilloso que el señorr Scorrpius se haya guarrdado de contradecirr las norrmas, algo que no puedo decirr de ti, Albus.

―Lo siento, profesor ―Murmuró, sintiendo que el dolor de la herida en su mano disminuía en comparación con la rabia de la derrota. Al menos de algo sirvió tanto esfuerzo: Záitsev cumplió con su palabra de guardar el secreto de Lily y Scorpius. Una pequeñísima victoria en su cruzada de salvarle, de una vez por todas, el pellejo a su terco amigo.

―¡Bah! ¡Pierrde cuídado, Albus! ―Con una elegancia aparatosa, elaborada y clásica, pero muy ridícula, Schultz dejó a un lado la copa y la cambió por la botella, bebiendo un gran sorbo directo de la boquilla―. Qué terrible perrsona fuerra si no supierra perdonar esos pequeños deslices. No porr nada erres mi alumno favorrito. Ahorra, ve y prepárrate, parrtimos en dos semanas, cuando terminen los exámenes,

―Sí señor.

Albus salió del despacho. Dejando atrás el olor a pachulí, cerveza y embutido, y la siniestra pero cursi decoración del profesor Schultz. Acababa de tomar una importante decisión. O mejor dicho: acababa de tener una importante revelación. Algo que creyó haber olvidado de sí mismo hasta que pisó el corredor inundando de alumnos frente a las puertas del Aula de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Que a él realmente le daba igual lo que le dijera Schultz.

Además, desde cuándo se ha visto a Albus Potter acatar al pie de la letra las "Reglas" de Schultz o de la jodida Hermandad.

Sacó la mano del bolsillo y observó el desastre que había hecho. Urgentemente tenía que limpiar el broche, pero primero debía ir a la enfermería a curarse la fea cortada. Pero no lo hizo de inmediato. De hecho, Albus sólo se quedó ahí, de pie, siendo ignorado por todos los que pasaban distraídos en sus propios asuntos, mirando fijamente el broche. Vale, ya para él no había marcha atrás. Scorpius si la tenía y tenía dos semanas para que el muy idiota se percatara de ello. Así tuviera que escribírselo en la frente, gritárselo o enviarle una lechuza, lo iba a lograr.

Limpió la sangre del broche con la manga de su túnica y lo devolvió a su lugar especial.

Aunque para demostrárselo a Scorpius, Albus tendría que usar un arma que llevaba mucho tiempo no queriendo usar por principios. Porque…bueno, quizás él no fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, tristemente ese rol ya se lo había quitado James, pero no por ello no iba a preocuparse por impedir que le rompieran el corazón a su hermanita.

―Ya es hora de aceptar lo inevitable y cambiar de táctica. Lily ahora es mi única esperanza.

En un rincón, oculto bajo el punto ciego de Albus, Mijaíl Záitsev le vigilaba meticulosamente. No había que ser muy inteligente para dilucidar sus intenciones y Mijaíl se consideraba ya casi un experto en el arte de interpretar a Albus Potter. Por eso, muy en silencio, como una sombra, lo siguió cuando Albus se introdujo en el populacho de estudiantes que iban camino al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Color turquesa. Un brillante y nacarado color turquesa. Eso consiguió Lily luego de tres inusualmente cortas horas en Pociones. Y si sus ojos no le engañaban, el libro rezaba correctamente: _Brillante y nacarado color Turquesa. _Sonrió. Últimamente lo hacía mucho pese a las "difíciles de significar" condiciones en las que se hallaba. Porque las cosas en ese día se estaban confabulando para que todo fuera maravilloso, precioso y perfecto, y aunque Lily lo encontrara muy gratificante… Sinceramente le era difícil descubrir por qué, si a cada rato miraba hacía los rincones esperando que de ellos surgiera un Dementor.

O un Scorpius.

Su poción libró un olor a remolacha y agua empozada cuando acercó la nariz. El libro decía exactamente que aquel era el aroma correcto y se sintió peor. Muy contrario a la enorme sonrisa que salió de sus labios sin su permiso.

¡Basta de cosas buenas!

Esa mañana en el desayuno consiguió frente a su plato una bandeja entera de Waffles con miel. Sarah se comportó civilizadamente, muy cordial y agradable de hecho, y no hizo alboroto cuando Hugo y Lorcan se empeñaron por meter más tortitas de las que sus bocas podían soportar. Incluso ambos chicos usaron servilletas y cubiertos, pidiendo perdón cuando dos eructos simultáneos salieron de sus bocas.

Además, recibió correspondencia de sus padres, de James y de Teddy. Lo cual, casi era el colmo.

Sus padres le deseaban suerte en los exámenes, asegurándole que con sólo poner su mayor esfuerzo, sin importarles los resultados, estaban ya orgullosos de ella y de su intachable desempeño. ¡Qué injusticia! James, su hermano IRREVOCABLEMENTE favorito, porque Albus seguía cayéndole pesado, le preguntaba si estaba bien, brincando de inmediato a una extensa narración sobre su más reciente aventura que lo llevó, por ese mes entero, a un algún lugar alejado de la mano de la humanidad en Rusia. Derrochando entusiasmo en cada una de sus palabras desde que el Jefe de su División del Departamento de Aurores le creía _competente-y-más-o-menos-inteligente_ como para no meter la pata en una misión especial_. _Obviamente no explicó de qué iba su misión especial y por qué tuvo que ir tan lejos. _Hombre, esas son cosas de Aurores, Lil, _había concluido su carta como si esperara que ella preguntara y sólo le estuviera ahorrando el trabajo.

Pero a Lily le interesaba muy poco, sólo le contentaba saber que al final James tenía la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que valía ante su Jefe. Un supuestamente idiota muy difícil de complacer, que llamaba a James: _malcriado-hijo-de-papi._

La carta de Teddy le alegró aún más y casi quiso ponerse a gritar por ello. Victorie, su esposa y segunda prima favorita de Lily luego de Rose, logró hacer perder la apuesta del tío George al descubrir que su primer hijo no sería una niña, como todos en la familia esperaban. Sino un niño.

―Me debes seis galeones, Lil ―fue lo único que Hugo murmuró mientras devoraba su desayuno y su libro de Transfiguración.

Ella también había querido que fuera niña, pero leyendo las palabras felices de Teddy en su carta, sacó de su monedero el dinero sin sentirse demasiado triste por ello.

De hecho, sólo logró que sonriera aún más. Porque, aunque ella quisiera lo contrario, nada de lo que pudiera suceder en ese día lograría hacerla sentir menos contenta.

Absolutamente nada.

Y con ese hilo de pensamiento, Lily sintió de nuevo ese calorcito en su rostro que venía acompañándola desde que se despertó esa mañana.

Es decir, ella había besado a Scorpius. A Scorpius. Al supuestamente _EX_mejor amigo de su hermano, Scorpius. Al chico por el cual llevaba más tiempo del que pudiera acordarse enamorada. Scorpius.

Y Scorpius luego la besó a ella.

Sería indiscutible que aquella fuera la razón para su inagotable felicidad.

Pues Lily Potter no lo creía así. De hecho, estaba en total desacuerdo.

Si las cosas hubiera sido tan sencillas, quizás habría tenido sentido. Pero no, no eran sencillas. Porque Lily, al abrir los ojos, luego del más ESPERADO evento que casi llegó a creer que jamás llegaría, descubrió…que él se había ido. Ido totalmente. O sea, IDO. Reiterando el hecho de que más allá de haberse IDO, salió corriendo. Corriendo de la enfermería, como si le persiguiera uno de esos cohetes que lanzaban chispas que pintaban tu ropa con colores fluorescentes que su tío George vendía en su tienda.

Hubo falta la aparición del asistente de Madame Pomfrey para que Lily notara lo posiblemente tonta que se veía, parada en medio de la sala de enfermería, con los ojos abiertos como los de una vaca sorprendida, el rostro encendido y caliente y una expresión que iba entre la felicidad…y la angustia. Ninguna chica besa a un chico por primera vez esperando que este salga corriendo.

Eliza Goyle quizás sí lo esperaría. La pobre Slytherin de su mismo curso y su manía por ser cuatro tallas más grande que el hombre promedio, sin mencionar su gusto por hacer amenazas que incluyen perdidas de dientes y de la paternidad, solía provocar que los chicos quisieran huir y ocultar sus partes nobles.

Lily no era Eliza Goyle. Y aunque tampoco era la _bellísima-carismática-tremenda-inteligente-y-perfe cta-que-da-asco_ Melissa Bornnett, Lily realmente no se esperaba una reacción así de su parte.

_Porque sabías que serías tú quien saldría corriendo de ahí como si la vida dependiera de ello. _Normalmente se pondría a discutir las cosas que su cabeza se empeñaba por restregarle, pero era cierto. Si Scorpius no hubiera salido corriendo…ella lo habría ello por él. Porque, bueno...era incómodo de explicar. No obstante, eso no la hacía sentir menos _lo-que-fuera-que-estuviera-sintiendo _al haber sido él quien huyó de ella como una niñita asustada.

De hecho, más que _lo-que-fuera-que-estuviera-sintiendo-muy-parecido- a-la-felicidad, _estaba algo… ¿molesta?

_¿Quién no? Huyo como si el Calamar Gigante lo hubiera besado._

_¡Pero luego él me besó a mí, joder! _

Su mente guardó silencio, dejando que Lily se obligara por creer en la inexistencia de algún argumento que debatiera ese punto.

Tocó sus labios por un momento y no pudo, lo intentó con muchas ganas, detener que una risita surgiera de estos.

Una poco habitual acción en esa clase, tanto como para llamar la atención de Lorcan, su compañero ese día en Pociones. Normalmente las personas sólo eran capaces de sentir en esa clase humillación, vergüenza, enojo, tristeza, desesperación y ganas de querer volarse los sesos. En ese orden, estrictamente. Jamás alegría. Esa era una emoción que las puertas de esa aula estaban programadas para arrancar de los corazones de los estudiantes, como un detecta metales muggle que había en los centros comerciales o en los aeropuertos.

Lily hubiera jurado que algún pitido venido de la nada sonaría cuando su felicidad fuera detectada al entrar, pero no fue así.

―¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó, Lil? ―preguntó Lorcan luego de haberla visto sonreír como idiota, con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras miraba al vacío.

Por un momento creyó que miraba la ridícula mochila morada del tipo Slytherin de la mesa del frente. Él lo estaba haciendo, incluso se había inventado unos muy buenos chistes y estaba ansioso por usarlos. Pero no. Lily miraba al vacío. Parecía estar en otro mundo, cosa increíble desde que fue ella quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo en la elaboración de la poción. Él ni recordaba el nombre del jodido caldo que se suponía debían de hacer en parejas, Hugo siempre se tomaba la molestia de informarle de esa clase de cosas. Pero hubo un cambio de dinámica en ese día, y ahora Hugo hacía pareja con Sarah

―¿Lily? ―De verdad que estaba en otro planeta. Necesitó que le zarandeara un par de veces para percatarse de que él llevaba rato queriendo llamar su atención.

―¿Decías, Lor?

―¿Qué pasa contigo? ―murmuró cuando vio la mirada, como cuchillas de acero, del Profesor posarse sobre él.

―Nada ―susurró Lily, aliviada que de Lorcan no fuera tan perspicaz como Sarah, porque fue la respuesta suficiente para que Lorcan lo dejara pasar y se encogiera de hombros―. Pásame el frasquito para poder llevárselo al Profesor.

―¿Te ha quedado azul? ¿Tiene que ser azul, verdad? ¿Azul turquesa? ―preguntó Sarah, que miraba entre abatida e indecisa su caldero mientras que a su lado Hugo se cruzaba de brazos, muy ofendido de que la chica desconfiara de su desempeño.

―El libro dice azul, Eltz. No te hace daño leer el libro, para variar ―Sarah le ignoró y recogió el contenido del caldero en un frasquito. Era azul turquesa, tan nacarado y brillante como el que Lily consiguió. Un paso por delante del de los chicos de la mesa de atrás. Los otros dos compañeros de habitación de Hugo y Lorcan habían consiguido una sustancia lechosa color mostaza que olía a repollo. Pero nada peor como el de unas chicas de Syltherin que miraban aterradas el contenido rojo sangre de sus calderos.

―¡El tiempo acabó! ¡Traigan los frascos, en orden y lárguense de mi aula!

Muchos saltaron sobre sus sillas cuando Baltazar Brookwood prorrumpió entre el silencio, con su grave y enojada voz. Lily fue una de esos muchos. Nada como una mala y tortuosa clase de Pociones para destruir tu alegría.

Sin embargo, ella hubiera preferido otro medio menos drástico para quitarse su empalagado entusiasmo sin pies ni cabeza. Más allá del natural desagrado que se le pueda tener a una materia que no es nada fácil, Lily también sentía miedo del Profesor Brookwood. Por un lado porque era pésima en Pociones y el hombre se esmeraba por ser más desagradable con aquellos desafortunados como ella, pero por el otro le daba algo de reconcomio.

Siempre enojado, siempre serio o taciturno, como si estuviera irritado o adolorido por algo. Incluso con un aura de crueldad sobre sí, esa clase de aura peligrosa que le proporcionaba su sádico gusto por hacer comentarios hirientes o por ser muy exigente. Más que reconcomio o miedo…Lily sentía sospecha. Le hacía preguntarse cómo la Directora McGonagall¸ dotada de un excelente juicio, fuera capaz de contratar a un hombre tan...malo.

_Bueno, contrató al Profesor Schultz, ¿no? _

La cara de la otra moneda. Si Brookwood era malo y aterrador, Schultz era simpático y alegre. Lástima que tuviera el gusto por ser irresponsable a ratos y también por la bebida no apta para un ambiente escolar.

De todos modos, seguía sin poder explicárselo.

_James dice que es un buen tipo, ¿recuerdas? _Claro que lo recordaba y no por ello le iba a hacer caso. Que su hermano James dijera que Baltazar Brookwood era _un-buen-tipo_ no hablaba precisamente bien de su buen juicio. Lily también recordaba la vez que James pensó que sería buena idea encantar los mesones del Gran Comedor para que estos flotaran sobre sus cabezas cada vez que alguien intentara acercárseles.

Pero ni eso pudo disminuir su alegría. La eterna acidez y ranciedad de su maestro de pociones no le iba a aguar el paraíso y luchó por no sentirse tan decepcionada.

Hasta que…

―Señorita Potter.

Él se antojara precisamente ese día en hacer todo lo posible por afanarse en hacerla miserable.

Por segunda vez en esa clase, Lily saltó sobre su silla. Y sintió, algo consternada, como sus niveles de felicidad temblaban tal cual castillo de naipes.

Se arrepintió de golpe.

Habiéndola visto aún muy distraída, Lorcan tuvo que llevar por sí mismo el frasquito a la mesa de trabajo del profesor seguido por Sarah. Hugo le esperaba en la salida, impaciente por salir de ese endemoniado salón que le ponía los pelos de punta, sin embargo, los tres jóvenes saltaron cuando la tosca voz del profesor llamó a Lily. Por segunda vez.

―Señorita Potter.

Su expresión no denotaba sentimiento alguno. Habitualmente siempre llevaba puesta una mueca de profundo desagrado. O una expresión que gritaba _me-comeré-tu-corazón-y-luego-lo-escupiré-sobre-tus -pies. _Esa vez no había nada en su rostro que pudiera ayudar a Lily a advertir las intenciones de su maestro de Pociones al llamarla.

A su lado, Sarah la miró vacilante.

No era tan tonta. Sabía qué tenía a Lily tan radiante e insoportablemente feliz. No lo entendía ni lo compartía. Habiendo chicos muchísimos mejores, más apuestos y con más encanto, Sarah se preguntaba qué tan demente estaba su amiga para haberse fijado en el peor de los chicos en todo Hogwarts. Para ella era algo desabrido, poco agraciado y muy, muy, fracasado. De esa clase de personas de las que sólo te acuerdas porque…bueno, en realidad de esa clase de personas de las que nunca te acuerdas. Un cerebrito más de todos los que hay en Ravenclaw.

Vale, exageraba, todo el mundo sabía quién era. Obviamente su apellido no era precisamente algo fácil de olvidar. Aún había cerdos con los bríos de fastidiarle sólo por eso. La mayoría de Slytherin. Pero a Sarah nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer: Scorpius Malfoy era un gran cero a la izquierda y Lily era una tonta por haber estado tanto tiempo embelesada por semejante poco prospecto.

Lástima que muy en el fondo Sarah Eltz supiera admitir que, por lo menos, Lily se veía feliz y no afligida como lo estuvo durante las semanas anteriores.

_Al menos él no hizo una cochina apuesta como el cabrón de Pyle._

―Señorita Potter, no me haga perder mi tiempo.

Vio que Lily literalmente temblaba. A diferencia de la nube que la mantenía suspendida en los aires desde esa mañana, ahora se veía muy hundida en el piso y con una expresión que hablaba de todo menos de "Felicidad". Su primera intención era salir de ahí antes de que esa bestia les comiera las cabezas a amabas, pero tampoco pensaba que sería buena idea dejar a su amiga sola con ese monstruo. De inmediato tomó su mano para recordarle que las bestias salvajes sabían oler el miedo.

Y también para hacerse sentir como su apoyo incondicional…pese a que primero le tendrían que maldecir antes de ella admitir eso en voz alta.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero soltó con suavidad su mano mostrándole con una sonrisa tenue que no estaba tan preocupada como se veía.

_¡Por favor! ¡Malo o no, el Profesor simplemente no puede hacerme nada porque estamos en Hogwarts! El lugar más seguro en todo el mundo. _Pensó Lily, y se lo transmitió a su amiga con su sonrisa insegura. No muy convencida, Sarah salió del aula. Ya luego se enteraría si Lily había sobrevivido o no.

Viendo a Sarah partir del aula, Lily tragó en seco y caminó hasta la mesa de trabajo del profesor, viendo el aula de clases vaciarse de asustados estudiantes.

No había ese acostumbrado desorden que ella veía en las mesas de trabajo de sus otros profesores. De hecho, no había nada. Ni una pluma, ni un libro o pergamino, ni un trabajo de algún alumno atrasado, ni siquiera una fotografía. El profesor Schultz tenía una fotografía muggle de una guapa jovencita, vestida de enfermera, que parecía haber sido tomada casi cincuenta, o más años atrás. Incluso el profesor Binns tenía sobre su escritorio restos de las cosas que estuvieron cuando vivía, incluso el profesor Flitwick tenía partituras de su grupo de coro en su mesa.

Baltazar Brookwood no. Lo único que ocupaba espacio sobre su mesa era la rejilla que contenía las pociones de sus alumnos y sus manos vestidas por piel de dragón, unidas entre ellas.

―¿Pasa algo malo con mi poción, profesor?

_Recuerda Lily, estás en Hogwarts, no puede hacerte daño, no puede hacerte daño, no puede hacerte daño, no puede hacerte daño…_

―Está excelente, señorita Potter. Excelente.

_Bien, no va a hacerme daño, pero si se va a reír de mí. _

―¿Disculpe?

Su rostro seguía sin emitir emoción alguna. Sólo la miraba, como si quisiera atravesarla con sus ojos, hasta que tomó entre sus enguantados dedos el frasquito con poción de Lily y Lorcan.

―Tómelo ―No se hizo de rogar y obedeció. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y notó, muy sorprendida, que a diferencia de muchos de los otros, el de ella y otros par más, entre esos el de Hugo, se mantuvieron azul. Los demás sólo cambiaron a un feo color verde que burbujeó durante un rato hasta hacerse incoloro como el agua―. Quién lo diría… ―murmuró Brookwood, pero fue imposible para Lily escucharlo, estaba pasmada observando su frasquito con poción―. Hoy me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, señorita Potter. La semana pasada, en nuestra última clase, continuaba creyendo muerto aquel raro e innato don que su hermano mayor, James Potter, demostró en mi materia mientras cursaba Hogwarts. El desempeño mediocre de no querer esforzarse de Albus Potter y su naturalidad, señorita, por no lograr cohesionar conceptos y ser mortalmente torpe en mi clase, me hicieron mantener esa postura hasta hoy. Demostró algo de ingenio, algo que no veía desde que James Potter abandonó este colegio.

―¿Gra…gracias, profesor…?

―Sin embargo, no se vanaglorie de este pequeño éxito ―dijo, escupiendo "éxito"―. No tiene aún mi absoluta aprobación. Su trabajo en esta materia ha sido desastroso e inferior desde su primer año y dudo mucho que llegue a cursar mi materia en el próximo. No acepto Aceptables en mis TIMOS, sólo Extraordinarios.

_Y justo cuando empezaba a sentirme…especial._

―Puede irse ―La despachó con un odioso ademán, como si espantara a un perro sarnoso de su aula de clases.

Pero por mucho que Lily hubiera querido irse, no lo hizo. Devolvió el frasco a la rejilla y miró expectante al profesor. Algo le decía que faltaba más para poder irse.

―Es cierto ―sacó de su túnica un sobre grueso de pergamino―. La otra noche su hermano, James, me escribió pidiéndome un favor. Sin falta, señorita Potter, entréguele mi respuesta cuanto antes ―dijo, levantándose de su silla. Lily tuvo el impulso de preguntarle por qué no simplemente la enviaba él mismo, pero lo vio a los ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que morderse los labios y quedarse muda del espanto.

¿Nadie en todo Hogwarts se había percatado de los ojos del profesor Brookwood?

Uno azul, el otro gris. Y no habría diferencias entre ambos si no fuera por la manera tan espeluznante en que brillaban.

Para no dar muestras de terror, tomó el sobre antes de decir algo muy, muy indebido.

Nadie hablaba muy bien de los castigos de Brookwood. Y Lily jamás había sido castigada, lo último que quería era tener su primer castigo. Mucho menos con Brookwood y sus siniestros ojos diabólicos.

―Ya puede irse, Potter.

No hubo necesidad de decírselo dos veces.

Salió del aula y todo el aire comprimido en sus pulmones salió disparado de sus labios. Esa había sido…una muy extraña experiencia. Sólo esperaba no tener que volver a experimentarla jamás.

Miró el sobre en sus manos. Bajo las muy tenues luces de las mazmorras, Lily casi pudo jurar que el pergamino se veía sombrío y maligno. _¿Qué esperabas? Es de Brookwood, todo él grita "Sombrío y Maligno", ¿acaso no le vistes los ojos?_

Inspeccionó el sobre como si fuera la pieza pérdida de una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿Y si era un…? ¡Nah! Malo o no, Brookwood continuaba siendo un profesor de Hogwarts. Y por si lo había olvidado repentinamente, James siempre tuvo un muy buen concepto de Baltazar Brookwood. De hecho, no hubo día en que James no hablara maravillas del agrio profesor.

_James está demente. _Son las palabras de Teddy para referirse a su hermano y Lily se las creía al pie de la letra.

Tan demente como para pedirle un favor a Brookwood. ¿Qué sería ese dichoso favor? El sobre no venía sellado. Eso no le causó sospecha alguna, quizás porque estaba más interesaba en saber lo que contenía que en preocuparse por "eso".

No llegó muy lejos en leer la carta. Una mano pálida y fuerte la sujetó del brazo deteniéndola de abrir el pergamino.

―¡Albus! ―Exclamó, sintiendo como diez años de vida se le escapaban del susto―. Por Circe, me asustaste ―Su hermano mayor ni aparentó estar apenado por ello.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Su pregunta trajo de vuelta la atención de Lily y aunque no supo por qué, de golpe guardó el sobre en su bolsa de las Holyhead Harpies. En su interior, una Lily muy pequeña y asustada le gritaba que no era buena idea mostrarle ese sobre a su hermano.

―Nada ―respondió de sopetón. Muy rápido y abrupto, la verdad. Albus ni se le creyó, pero lo dejó así y Lily suspiró agradecida―. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a prohibirme que le hable a Lysander ahora?

Llevaba semanas ensayando esas palabras para escupírselas al gran zopenco, lástima que el habérselas dicho al fin no la hicieron sentir tan victoriosa como creyó que se sentiría cuando las practicó. Porque jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermano, al escucharlas, compusiera en su rostro una expresión arrepentida. Como si le hubieran dolido sus palabras.

_Se ha congelado el inferno._

_No. Creo que las puertas con detectores de felicidad del Profesor Brookwood me golpearon la cabeza y estoy alucinando. _

La única emoción que Albus era capaz de sentir, era una gran variedad de "Nada". Vale, su hermano no tenía el corazón de piedra, de hecho tenía un buen corazón y muy nobles pensamientos y acciones para con los demás. Su problema recaía en su atroz timidez, haciéndole imposible cohabitar con los demás seres humanos con normalidad. Y ahora, abiertamente, le mostraba a Lily lo terrible que lo estaba pasando al oír sus duras palabras.

Eso, sin mencionar los oscuros manchones púrpuras bajo sus ojos que le conferían el aspecto de un Inferi con insomnio, que lograron con más apremio hacer olvidar a Lily sus intenciones violentas contra su hermano.

―¿Al, qué te pasó? ―Con el mismo impulso de Ginevra Potter, Lily se abalanzó sobre Albus midiéndole desde la temperatura hasta el olor de su aliento―. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Comiste? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? ¿Exámenes, cierto? Tienes que cuidarte, Al. De nosotros tres, tú tiendes a enfermarte muy fácil. ¿Qué diría mamá si te ve así?

―Estoy bien ―dos palabras que no convencieron a Lily aunque Albus las hubiera dicho de la manera más convincente y en compañía de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, naturalmente, distrajo a Lily de sus propósitos "maternos" porque no era algo que se viera todos los días―. Sólo es un resfrío, nada serio. Fui con Madame Pomfrey y me dio una poción, dijo que para mañana estaré como nuevo.

―Vale, pero no quiero que te arriesgues. Ve a tu Sala Común y descansa, ¿sí?

―Como quieras, Lil. Pero antes, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

―Cla-claro.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar sincera, pero la verdad era que Lily prefería nadar con el Calamar Gigante en Navidad antes que volver a enfrentar a Albus y su modo _hermano-sobreprotector_ otra vez. Le daba algo de repelús verlo actuar de ese modo, sin olvidar que empezaba a enfurecerla.

―Quiero disculparme.

…Vale. Eso no se lo esperaba.

―¿Qué?

―Me he comportado como un jodido idiota contigo. Lo lamento ―Las palabras surgieron de sus amoratados labios de una manera tan abrupta que abrumada, pero perdían contundencia con la triste sonrisa que Albus le estaba regalando a su hermana menor.

―Pero…

Si el pedir disculpas no fue suficiente para dejarla pasmada por el resto del año, lo que siguió seguramente la iba a dejar idiota el resto de su vida. Porque su hermano, la persona menos afectiva del universo, con el don innato de aparentar tener la sensibilidad de una roca…estaba abrazándola. No cualquier abrazo, sino ese abrazo que se daban sólo en navidad y en los cumpleaños. Un abrazo de oso que le recordaba tanto a los abrazos que recibía de parte de James el primero de Septiembre, antes de subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts.

―¿Albus, te sientes bien? ―Quizás eso sólo rompería la ilusión, pero Lily sentía la imperativa necesidad de preguntar. Que ella recordara, en unas horas llegaría la hora de la cena, no entendía el afán de Albus por abrazarla como si no fuera a verla jamás.

―Absolutamente.

No dejó de abrazarla. De hecho, sólo lo hizo más fuerte por otro minuto más y la dejó libre.

―Entonces, ¿me perdonas, Lil? No me obligues a utilizar mi arma secreta. Créeme, es infalible ―Estaba muda. Una broma. Albus acababa de hacer una broma. Un bromita insignificante que logró que Lily descubriera que realmente sus dos hermanos no eran tan diferentes uno del otro. Esa sonrisa pícara de _sé-algo-que-tú-no_ era marca registrada de James. Pero Albus la estaba usando como todo un profesional. _Mi madre, creo que mañana se acaba el mundo y moriremos todos._

―S-si…Digo, ¡Si! Claro, ¿creo? Pero, Al, ¿de verdad no te pasa nada?

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―Sólo necesitó ver la mirada contrariada de Albus para darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como una tonta y una pésima hermana. Su hermano estaba siendo sincero, y sólo Merlín sabría lo difícil que era serlo para una persona tan cerrada y circunspecta como Albus.

―Olvídalo ―le sonrió―. No es nada. Me alegro que ya todo se haya arreglado, Al.

―Yo igual ―La sonrisa radiante de Albus hizo pensar a Lily que volvería a abrazarla, pero naturalmente su hermano ya había sobrepasado su límite. Por eso sólo guardó las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre, expectante de lo que fuera que Lily tuviera que decirle ahora. Como si intuyera los pensamientos que se estaban condensando en su mente y estuviera esperando por su primera pregunta.

Una que salió como bala de cañón de su boca antes de que ella pudiera detenerla para pensarla mejor.

―Significa que…Scorpius y tú… ¿ya se hablan? ¿Ya puedo hablarle?

Albus se encogió de hombros. Empezaba a entender porque su madre se ponía histérica cada vez que Albus contestaba sus preguntas de ese modo.

― Le das pisotones a James cada vez que te dice qué hacer o cuando se pone pesado contigo ―dijo balanceándose sobre los talones y con las manos en los bolsillos―. Me sorprende que me hayas prestado atención en vez de haberme golpeado como supuse que harías, Lil ―Ese era un muy buen punto. Pero no contestaba su pregunta. O quizás, ella no estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta.

―Al, ¿qué pasó entre…?

―Debo irme, Lil. Nos vemos en la cena.

―¡Al! ¡Albus, espera! ―Se detuvo, pero no precisamente para oír lo que fuera que Lily necesitaba decirle.

―Creo que deberías hablar con Scorpius ―dijo.

―¿Qué?

―Sí. ¡Vamos, Lily! No soy ciego, quizás un poco distraído, pero sé darme cuenta de las cosas más obvias cuando las veo.

―Espera, ¿me estás dando permiso para que…? ―preguntó, a medias porque empezaba a hiperventilar. Albus volvió a encogerse de hombros, como siempre, y la miró incómodo.

―No es que me agrade la idea, Lil. Pero confío en Scorpius, es tan tímido y torpe que da calambres. Sin mencionar su jodida aristocracia picosa de _yo-nunca-digo-malas-palabras._ Así que supongo que eso es suficiente para mí.

―O sea, porque lo consideras inofensivo, ¿puedo salir con él? ―Una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de Lily y alborotó su flequillo. Algo que James hacia para fastidiarla. Le pareció increíble que Albus lo hiciera con una naturalidad monstruosa, como si fuera una dinámica habitual entre ellos. Aunque más increíble fue su reciente declaración.

―Vale, no con esas palabras. Pero tú entendiste, Lil ―Era difícil no hacerlo con tan absoluta claridad para explicar las cosas―. Eres mi hermana, y si para que seas feliz tengo que soportar que salgas con mi estirado y aburrido mejor amigo, no me queda de otra que aceptarlo. Me guste o no.

Un punto a favor para Albus. James habría salido con un tajante NO para luego buscar a Scorpius y darle una paliza por osar poner los ojos en su hermanita.

_Pero…yo no le gusto a Scorpius. No quiere nada conmigo. _

― Al, no creo que…

Pero Albus se había ido, caminando ya a varios metros de distancia, antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo. Él y su mala costumbre de dejar a las personas hablando solas.

Suspiró. Debería sentirse feliz, algo bueno acababa de suceder, entonces ¿por qué se sentía bastante…triste? ¿Y confundida? Más que de costumbre y no sólo por haber hablado con Albus, un verdadero rompecabezas sin pies ni cabeza, con piezas faltantes y otras que habría de hacer encajar, sino por todo el asunto con Scorpius.

―¡Aghr! Sarah tiene razón. ¡Me estoy comportando como una niñita llorona y asustada! ―dos niños de primer año de Slytherin la miraron, aturdidos de ver a una chica dándose golpes en la cabeza mientras gruñía como perro rabioso. Pero Lily ni se inmutó por ellos. Siguió rumiando iracunda por cinco largos minutos que culminaron cuando lanzó al piso su bolsa de las Holyhead. La carta del profesor Brookwood para James cayó al piso junto a sus plumas y un par de libretas―. Calma, Lily. Respira hondo.

_¡Deja el espectáculo y espabila!_

Recogió sus cosas y decidió ir a la lechuzería. Quizás el trayecto la distrajera un poco, incluso serviría como un buen escondite. Al menos hasta que su espíritu conflictivo se apaciguara.

Lástima que ella no era el único espíritu en conflicto que pensó también en la lechuzería para apaciguarse. Vale, el mundo tenía un muy rancio sentido del humor.

―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó, moviendo los pies lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero Scorpius ya la había visto, y muy contrario de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado sobre su reacción al verla luego del beso, el joven sólo la miró como si se tratara de un particular más y no ella misma.

―No, discúlpame tú a mí. Estaba a punto de irme ―dijo, mirándola fijamente sin vacilar con una expresión muy extraña. Muy distinta al semblante pacífico de buen chico de Scorpius. De hecho, se veía algo enfermo y pálido.

―No tienes porque irte, digo…yo puedo venir más tarde y…

―Tranquila ―dijo, parco y tenso―. No hay problema, ya debo irme.

Y lo hubiera hecho. Caminó hasta ella y cruzó a su lado, como si nada, hasta que Lily lo sostuvo de la manga de la túnica y lo empujo para tenerlo de frente. Porque toda esa inagotable felicidad empalagosa que la mantuvo flotando por los aires, todo el dichoso día, se evaporó de un golpe y Lily quería cobrar venganza por ello con el responsable de todo.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

¿En qué momento los papeles se cambiaron? Primero Albus se comporta como el mejor hermano del mundo y ahora Scorpius como el peor ser humano. Incluso se encogió de hombros, logrando que Lily dejara la confusión a un lado y empezara a sentir verdadera rabia, comenzando a zarandearlo. Como a un muñeco inerte y frígido.

―¡Basta, Lily, basta!

Lily se detuvo de golpearle. No porque él la hubiera tomado de los hombros para detenerla, ni tampoco porque la hubiera separado de su cuerpo con toda la extensión de sus brazos. No. Se detuvo porque le había gritado, algo que jamás había hecho y le costaba trabajo conciliar esa acción con el siempre dulce Scorpius que ella conocía. El mismo que la había besado en la Enfermería.

―¿Scor…?

―Tienes que alejarte, Lily. No vuelvas a buscarme más.

―Pero, ayer tú…

La soltó y Lily sintió un leve dolorcillo en los brazos, en aquellos puntos donde Scorpius la tuvo sujeta tan fuertemente. Él recogió su bolsa, se había resbalado de su hombro en pleno forcejeo, y la colocó en su sitio. Luego salió de la lechuzería y se detuvo en las escaleras.

―Olvida eso, ¿quieres? Fue un terrible error que no se va a volver a repetir.

Y se fue.

* * *

Ahora si las cosas están muy peliagudas. Sólo diré que faltan poquísimos capítulos, lo demás, lo dejo a sus imaginaciones :D

*Serie de _Las Pinturas Negras de Goya_, con "Saturno devorando a sus hijos".

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, las quiero :)

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Rompecorazones**

**VIII**

_**Lo que podría pasar mañana…**_

**26 de marzo de 2024**

* * *

Scorpius escupió sangre, recordando cuando montó por primera vez una escoba.

Tenía seis años y sus padres no estaban en casa. Los elfos domésticos velaban por su cuidado mientras la ausencia de los Amos de la morada, debido a un conflicto del que no quisieron hablarle al pequeño. Algo sobre una inspección en el ministerio.

_Vendremos para la cena, Scorpius. Se un buen niño y no causes problemas, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? _Le había dicho su madre, secundada por un parco movimiento de cabeza de su padre. Muy fácil fue para él obedecer sus deseos, recordó Scorpius cuando una segunda oleada de dolor le barrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Pero también recordó que para ese entonces, su padre le había prometido sus primeras lecciones de vuelo. Y siendo un chiquillo tan impaciente y consentido, no tuvo problemas en subir al desván, tomar la vieja escoba de su padre y sacarla al jardín. Nada le detenía, los Elfos Domésticos se ocupaban en los quehaceres del hogar. No le vigilaban, confiaban en que se quedaría, como siempre un niño muy bueno, en la biblioteca leyendo esos libros con ilustraciones que volaban de las páginas y que a veces emitían sonidos graciosos.

_¿Por qué no adelantar un poco las lecciones de vuelo?_, fue lo que había pensado el pequeño Scorpius cuando tomó la escoba entre sus manos. Quizás cuando llegaran sus padres, se encontrarían con un Scorpius bastante experto en el tema del vuelo.

Muy mal que el volar fuera una hazaña muy difícil para un niño inexperto de seis años sin la compañía adecuada de un adulto. Más cuando se es tan torpe como Scorpius se recordaba a sí mismo a esa edad.

Volvió a escupir sangre y no tuvo otra opción que voltear su desmadejado cuerpo para no ahogarse con ella.

―¡Joder, no te muevas Score, resiste! ―Decirlo sonaba fácil. No lo era ni por asomo, de hecho, era malditamente difícil soportar el dolor que no podría compararse jamás al dolor que sintió a sus seis años cuando cayó de la escoba de su padre.

Vomitó un poco más de sí mismo sobre el helado suelo, rememorando el vértigo que ahora le producía las alturas. O mirar una escoba.

Incluso el frío le sentaba aún peor que las heridas. No sólo por el lugar donde encontraron cobijo de sus persecutores, sino también por la inminente sensación helada de la mano glacial de la muerte arañándole la espalda. Muy digno de un trágico final heroico.

Aunque él tuviera opiniones encontradas con respecto a su propia situación. A su propio Final Trágico. Porque para él, eso de "Morir honorablemente en Batalla", tal como hacían los héroes de los libros que él tanto se empeñaba en leer, no valía la pena si en vez de verse como un héroe, podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo más a un patético despojo de carne masacrada y sangrienta sobre la nieve. Nada "épico". Mucho menos digno y honorable.

_De esto no van a escribir los bardos sus sonetos. Porque me estoy muriendo como un perro. _Pensó, muy deprimido. Ya que la verdad era que deseaba no hacerlo.

_No sabemos lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez…_ Odiaba escuchar en su cabeza, a sólo instantes de morir, las palabras que Mijaíl Záitsev les recitaba con cansancio, cada vez que incumplían las normas de la Hermandad creyéndose jóvenes magos, corrientes y comunes. _No soy un tipo corriente y común. _Había dejado de serlo en su cuarto año cuando el profesor Schultz le enseñó a maldecir a un oponente sin necesidad de usar una Maldición Imperdonable. Pero cuando vio, con los ojos entrecerrados, la silueta de Albus, una sombra oscura pese al resplandor de la nieve, Scorpius se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo ser un tipo corriente y común.

_Cómo Albus dice seguir siendo. _Sonaba raro decirlo, Albus distaba mucho de ser alguien "normal", pero su actitud de _me-rasbala-las-normas _era una constante discusión entre ellos. Ahora, más que un punto espinoso que ambos evadían como a la Viruela de Dragón, Scorpius quería hacer como Albus: creer tener segundas opciones y negarse a morir como se supone que todo Miembro de la Hermandad debe hacerlo.

Incluso pensó en su familia.

Le habían obligado a dejar de pensar en ellos, precisamente para poder hacer algo por su padre siendo parte de algo que quizás podría ayudarlo al precio de su propia seguridad. Pero fue inevitable, desangrándose en medio de la nada, preocuparse por sus padres.

_¿Se decepcionaran? _Por supuesto que lo harían.

No era ese adolescente idiota e impulsivo que se enlistaría en un grupo suicida, sólo por algo tan mundano como la Gloria Eterna que tanto pregonaba Schultz y los miembros de la Hermandad. Y aún así sus padres jamás lograrían entenderlo, sólo confirmaría las venenosas palabras de su abuelo cuando lo calificaba como una inútil decepción.

Un desperdicio del apellido.

_Incluso Lily. Ella también se pondría triste, ¿no? No soy la clase de tipo en el que se fijaría alguien como ella, pero…somos amigos, ¿cierto? Aunque a veces me sienta mal no poder acercarme a algo más con ella. Ella se asustaría si descubriera las cosas que hago con Albus. _

Lo odiaría seguramente.

―¿N-nos…siguen? ―preguntó, arrepintiéndose justo al instante de haberlo hecho al salir la primera palabra de su boca. Todo porque quiso cambiar un poco el rumbo de sus negativos pensamientos, sin tomar en cuenta su interior colapsando. Por dentro podía sentir como cada órgano y rincón en lo más entrañable de su cuerpo parecía querer explotar, pese a los intentos de Albus por detener la hemorragia.

―No lo creo, los perdí en el glaciar ―espetó el chico, haciendo malabares con su varita y el cuerpo desmadejado de su amigo.

―De-de…acuerdo… ―dijo Scorpius, ignorando a propósito el tono reservado de Albus, el tono que usaba para ocultarle cosas. Cosas que normalmente eran muy importantes y que lo hacía enojarse de verdad con él por habérselas escondido.

Se impulsó hasta estar de costado, encontrando así la manera de seguir expulsando sus entrañas con comodidad, sin el peligro de ahogarse en plena labor. Quizás deliraba, pero de pronto algo tibio cubrió la herida en su espalda y el dolor mitigó un poco.

―No durará mucho, pero si lo suficiente hasta que volvamos. Sólo tienes que resistir un poco más.

―Re-resistiré ―dijo, con los dientes golpeándose entre si, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sobrevivir por encima de su "deber como Inquisidor"―. No qui-quiero mo-morir aquí, ¿sabes? Mi-mi madre se-se pondría…furiosa.

―Dudo que el castigo de tu madre sea el mayor de tus problemas ahora, Score.

―Bue-bueno, eso es porque tú no…no conoces mu-muy bien a Asto-toria Malfoy ―dijo, apretando los párpados con fuerza, esperando que de ese modo el mundo se dejara de dar vueltas.

La superficie lisa y helada dónde fue colocado se calentó de pronto, como si estuviera acostado sobre una pila de carbones ardientes. Suspiró aliviado. El frío entumecía el dolor, ciertamente, pero jamás era un buen presagio. Más a salvo se sentía siendo cocinado justo como en ese momento que antes, cuando era arropado por sólo nieve y viento helado.

―Pues yo creo que es una mujer encantadora.

―Por tu bien, com-compañero…espero que sea sólo encan-cantadora para ti...Golpeé a Lysander…una…vez cuando… ¡Ah, maldita sea!

Las malas palabras eran la señal que Albus necesitó para saber que debía darse prisa. Scorpius era un señorito remilgado. Sus buenos modales daban dolores de barriga y sólo decía palabrotas cuando era meramente necesario. Por eso, ignorando cualquier signo de vacilación que su cuerpo gritaba a todas voces, cogió al herido y lo subió a su hombro. Habría sido perfecto si hubiera conseguido una mejor manera de ahorrarle el dolor llevándolo de ese modo, pero no había más opción que esa. Prefería escuchar los gritos, las maldiciones y la colorida variedad de groserías que Scorpius aullaba, antes que volver a escuchar el mortal silencio que emitió durante unos pocos minutos luego de haberle protegido de las consecuencias de una pésima, muy pésima decisión.

Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre, antes de murmurar las últimas y vanas palabras de aliento que supo darle a Scorpius mientras tomaba en sus manos el Traslador.

―Todo va a salir bien.

* * *

―Para mañana estará como nuevo. Bueno, quizás no tan nuevo, pero si arreglado y entero después de haberlo traído como un montón de carne molida. Incluso, ni van a notar las suturas. Por suerte, ambos se salvaron por los…

Lo que silenció sus palabras fue la fuerza bruta con la que Albus, en trance bajo una furia ciega, se impulsó hasta sujetarle de la túnica y empujarlo con todas las ganas de su cuerpo contra un trío de mesas agrupadas en un rincón. Una muestra insuficiente para expresar su enojo. Apenas y tenía un par de dedos rotos, recién recompuestos, y uno que otro moretón que desaparecería en la mañana. Le quedaban fuerzas de sobra para hacerle entender cuando debía hacer silencio. Y para ello, empleó las botas de invierno que aún no se había quitado.

Obviamente, su víctima se dejo hacer y eso sólo lo enfureció más.

―¡Mal nacido bastardo! ―Gritó Albus, utilizando ahora sus puños para demostrar con más contundencia su punto que son sus insultos ―. ¡Fue una maldita emboscada! ¡Tuve que…! ―Levantó el puño, una última vez para dar el golpe final, hasta que algo invisible lo sujetó por los hombros y lo obligó a detener su violento ataque contra Mijaíl Záitsev.

No fue algo invisible. Sólo Lysander, quien tuvo que detenerlo de seguir descargando su frustración estrellando sus nudillos contra el rostro del chico de Hufflepuff.

―¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Lysander al caído y sangrante chico. Un escueto asentimiento fue su única respuesta, antes de aceptar la mano que Lysander le extendía para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Usaba aún su pijama, la que tenía la caricatura de un hipogrifo picoteando magdalenas en un corral de gallinas. El tema de infinidades de chistes entre ellos, entre él y Scorpius.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Lysander?

―¡Ah, benditas tetas de Circe! ¡Cómo duele! ―Exclamó Mijaíl, cortando de sopetón lo que bregó por salir de boca de Lysander.

Tenía la boca y los dientes manchados de sangre a igual que la nariz, además de un tremendo bulto en la ceja izquierda que sólo hacía muchísimo más profunda la mueca adolorida del muchacho. Y aún así se acercó hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia de Albus Potter, pese a la retahíla de quejas altisonantes que soltaba su boca y que sólo conseguirían encender de nuevo el acervo violento del joven.

―Yo lo llamé, Potter. Sospeché que mi compañía no te sería del todo grata, así que lo traje aquí. Deberías agradecerme, estoy rompiendo un centenar de reglas, para variar ―Apretó su nariz entre sus dedos y luego de un sonoro _¡Crack!, _acompañado de otro par de groserías, esta volvió a su sitio original―. Yo no sabía lo de la emboscada, Potter. Pero se te advirtió que ellos sabían que los seguían, todo era cuestión de suponer y estar alerta. Fueron muy afortunados de sólo haber sido ustedes dos, de haber estado la gente de Redginal, estarían aún más fritos―. Los puños de Albus volvieron a cerrarse, pero con Lysander en el medio, se contuvo.

―Murieron ―dijo―. Todos.

Dos palabras que, aparentemente para los presentes, no causaron un gran efecto en Mijaíl. Sólo lograron un tenso silencio hasta que el muchacho de Hufflepuff lo dio por terminado con una exhalación forzosa por una nariz desviada.

―Bien, ya me haré cargo de hacer que Schultz no se entere y los jefes quieran hacer de esto una especie de iniciación contigo. Ahora, aunque me es infinitivamente placentero servirte de saco de Boxeo, si ya no tienes más golpes que darme te… ¡Claro! ¡Ya sabía que lo harías! ―Exclamó ofendido cuando Albus decidió salir del aula de clases en plena noche. Como siempre, acababa de dejarlo hablando con la pared―. ¡Pues de nada, imbécil! ¿Y tú que miras, Scamander? Niñita Potter ya se fue, te recomiendo que lo sigas antes de que haga otra soberana estupidez y yo esté en peligro de morir despellejado por su culpa.

―¿Cómo está Scorpius?

Mijaíl suspiró. A veces se odiaba por ser tan jodidamente débil. Esos "caprichitos" iban a terminar matándole un día. Vio que Albus al menos le había dejado su varita, un pequeño éxito en su travesía por hacer su trabajo sin salir más perjudicado. Antes de que Lysander reparara en ella, la tomó y guardó en su bolsillo.

―Sabes que nuestro acuerdo estipula mi silencio. No puedo decírtelo, Scamander.

―¿Cómo está, Záitsev?

―Vivirá. Es más duro que una roca, lo cual es bueno considerando lo jodidamente frágil y delicado que se ve, el muy marica ―Adolorido, débil, seguro de tener una costilla quebrada y con la nariz del tamaño de una patata, Mijaíl se dejó caer sobre una silla, mirando el suelo bajo sus zapatos y sintiendo el peso de la varita de Albus Potter en su bolsillo―. Ya he roto demasiadas reglas avisándote de esto, Scamander.

―No sería la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

―¡Me acaban de patear el culo, joder! ¡Podrías tener algo de compasión!

Lysander sonrió. No era como sus habituales sonrisas risueñas y divertidas, por el contrario, este era una sonrisa triste. Muy triste.

―¿Y por qué no te defendiste? Pudiste haberlo hecho, pero dejaste que Albus descargara toda su ira en ti, ¿por qué? No creo que se deba a ese insano gusto tuyo por provocarle.

Mijaíl no respondió. Era mejor guardar silencio antes que confesarle a ese idiota, hablador y extraño, algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después.

* * *

**27 de mayo de 2024**

* * *

Tener la posibilidad de hacer algo, pero no el poder de hacerlo…era difícil de soportar. ¿Acaso hay tantas variedades de sentir nauseas? Porque él acababa de experimentarlas todas, cada semana y cada día desde que el mayor cretino de la historia osó hacer lo que Scorpius se había prohibido radicalmente. Y él no era así. Al menos no se consideraba como una persona rencorosa o desagradable. La verdad, Scorpius era un chico práctico y diplomático. Muy diplomático pese al empeño perenne de su abuelo por inculcarle el prejuicio y el odio a raíz de insultos sutiles y castigos estúpidos.

Pero como todos los hombre con límites, Scorpius por primera vez había llegado a esos linderos desde el primer día que Gary Pyle tuvo la iniciativa de emprender, en compañía de sus secuaces, una campaña por hacer de sus decisiones algo mucho más que insoportable.

No obstante, odio no era precisamente la palabra, pero si desagrado, irritación…impotencia.

Porque, ¿de qué sirve haber sido entrenado por una Hermandad? ¿De qué sirve ser un excelente duelista? ¿De qué sirve saber batirse a duelo con peligrosos magos? ¿De qué sirve ser un Inquisidor…si no puedes enfrentarte a tu némesis del colegio que acaba de robarte a la chica? Bromas crueles, insultos, zancadillas, robo de pertenencias… ninguno de esos percances llegaron a hacerlo sentir menos, gracias a las sabias advertencias hechas por su padre y al propio adiestramiento de su abuelo de hacerlo resistente a las humillaciones. Además, los de Slytherin lo hacían como muestra irrevocable de su naturaleza viperina y rencorosa y los otros: porque lo consideraban diferente y un blanco fácil; por eso, no había modo esconderse y Scorpius lo había aceptado con una madurez digna de un aristócrata.

Pero lo de Pyle jamás hubiera llegado a tornarse tan personal desde que lo vio siendo demasiado amistoso con Lily Luna Potter.

Eso era rayar en el puto límite de su estoicismo.

Vale, se engañaba a sí mismo si no admitía que tajantemente odiaba a ese tipo, sin motivo ni razones desde su primer año, pese a que difícilmente Scorpius cosechaba esa clase de animadversión por las personas. De nuevo, su diplomacia y sentido del decoro, de los modales, que su patricia y aristócrata madre le inculcó en su educación le impedían caer en esa clase de soez comportamiento. Pero con Pyle, siendo un infinito dolor en el trasero, Scorpius no creía justo ser penalizado por tener aspiraciones homicidas cada vez que el muy imbécil abría la boca.

Sin mencionar que lo de Lily le hacía muchísimo más difícil contenerse.

_No seas tarado y espabila. ¡No puedes hacer nada! Lily está fuera de tu alcance, ahora y siempre. ¡Recuérdalo!_

Era difícil hacerlo cuando era el imbécil de Pyle quien pretendía conquistarla.

― ¿Has visto a Al?―preguntó Lysander, despertando a Scorpius del pesado sopor de intolerancia en el que se había sumido desde que vio a Pyle pavonearse por el Vestíbulo.

―¿Qué? ―Sintiéndose ignorado, Lysander buscó el punto de mira hostil de Scorpius y lo entendió todo. Pyle y sus amigos reían a mandíbula batiente con unas chicas de su casa, seguramente a costillas de Scorpius y su modo de rascarse impulsivamente las suturas que se ocultaban bajo las mangas de su túnica―. Eh… ¿Qué dijiste?

― Qué si has visto a Albus. Se ha llevado mi libro de Aritmancia y… ―No, ya no lo estaba escuchando. Scorpius sólo había vuelto a ignorarlo cuando Pyle y su séquito le lanzaron puyas como perdigones, seguramente por alguna tontería que Scorpius se tomaría demasiado en serio hasta convertirla en un escenario dramático y trágico de _soy-el-hombre-más-desgraciado-del-mundo_.

―No, no lo he visto. ¿Acaso olvidaste que me ya no me habla? ―murmuró luego Scorpius, apretando los nudillos en los bolsillos en un intento por detener las ansias por empuñar la varita y dejar bizco a Pyle. De no haber estado distraído suprimiendo sus ganas por partirle las piernas al Hufflepuff, la mención de su amigo habría sido expresada de manera muy…amarga.

Lysander torció el gesto, deteniendo sus palabras antes de que estas salieran y se vieran descubiertos ciertos conocimientos que se suponía él debía de carecer. Sólo se cruzó de brazos, para nada habituado a ese sentimiento de querer golpear a alguien. Parecía mentira, primera vez que tenía la imperativa necesidad de querer hacer entrar razones a punta de puños. Normalmente se liaba yendo por la tangente, o haciendo analogías que a su parecer eran convenientes y lógicas, pero jamás a los golpes.

Sin mencionar lo ridículo que era pretender utilizar la fuerza bruta contra Scorpius o Albus.

―¿Es muy difícil para ti dejar de ser tan mierda, Scorpius? ―espetó, conteniendo en sus bolsillos sus puños deseosos de hacerse ver. Una novedad para Lysander.

―Dile eso a la marica llorona de Albus.

En otras circunstancias, Lysander le habría encontrado la gracia a Scorpius diciendo malas palabras.

No era el caso. No era el momento para reírse del vocabulario de Scorpius, ni Scorpius pensaba retractarse por usarlo. Ambos sólo se vieron incómodos, para nada dispuestos a dar su brazos a torcer pero muy conscientes de lo pesado que era el ser tan tercos. Al otro del Vestíbulo, Pyle y sus esbirros tomaron rumbo permitiéndole un respiro a Scorpius. Lysander no quiso darle esa tregua, pero guardó silencio. De poder consentirse decir lo que llevaba enredado en la boca, lo haría. Pero no era su trabajo decirle a Scorpius sobre algo que Albus y Záitsev se esforzaron por esconderle porque se suponía que él no debía de saberlo.

Además, suficiente tenía con ser testigo de las pesadillas que Albus silenciaba tras las cortinas que rodeaban su cama. De Scorpius saber el resto de la verdad y no sólo la parte más superficial del asunto, Lysander encontraría mucho más difícil cumplir su juramento de hacer la vista gorda.

―¿Por qué no coges un libro de la biblioteca? ―preguntó Scorpius con dos intenciones. Primera: cambiar de tema. Segunda: mencionar sutilmente el lugar donde podría poner ojo de halcón sobre las oscuras intenciones de Pyle con Lily.

―Sí, creo que eso haré, nos vemos luego ―dijo Lysander, que se consideraba muy listo.

Salió del atrio con andar calmando, evitando darse la vuelta para ver como Scorpius, en silencio, había comenzado a seguirlo hasta que tomó un camino diferente y se perdió de vista. Dejándose de escuchar sus pasos, Lysander se dio la vuelta. Scorpius se había ido, pero justo dónde estuvo antes estaba ahora una figura sombría.

―Profesor Brookwood ―saludó, repentinamente nervioso de tener al siniestro hombre tan cerca. Baltazar Brookwood ni se inmutó ante el balbuceo del estudiante. Con pasos firmes, pero lentos y pausados, siguió caminando por el corredor, pasando de largo a Lysander.

_Albus mencionó una vez que el profesor Schultz les advirtió sobre Brookwood. _

Soltó un suspiro entre afligido y cansado, mientras se sacudía y jalaba el cabello hasta convertirlo en una dispareja melena con mechones rubios que apuntaban a todas partes.

―Espero que no la cagues, Lysander ―se dijo a sí mismo luego de tomar una decisión. Puede que a sus amigos les valiera muy poco lo que pudiera pasar en el mañana, y que Lysander estuviera bajo promesa de no revelar o hacer algo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Pero no había algo que le impidiera hacer que "otra persona" lo hiciera por él.

* * *

Este capítulo pasó por infinidad de remodelaciones. Y estando ya escrito, me costó muchísimo poder lograr cierta "coherencia". Pero en fin. Tengo un hambre horrorosa, así que no diré más :D

Las quiero.

¿Reviews?


End file.
